


Practical Magic

by Lyds and Ally (thunderandlightning)



Category: Practical Magic (1998), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 44,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderandlightning/pseuds/Lyds%20and%20Ally
Summary: AU Practical Magic 'sequel.'The Owens sisters thought their curse was broken, but it turns out that every generation has a new problem to face.





	1. Spring

Lydia unlocked the door at the back of _Papillon_ and walked in, turning on light switches as she walked down the hall. The smell of coffee beans, already in the grinder, greeted her. Even after being open for a year - to the day - she didn’t think she would ever get tired of the smell. She had opened the shop before she even finished college, using it as the basis of her practical application of her business minor and applied mathematics major, charting every penny she spent during her final semester. She added baking chocolate into a double boiler and turned to look at the ingredients she had available, to add to the fudge she was going to sell that day. 

“Divide it up once it’s melted, and put mint in one and red chili powder in the other. Then you can sell them as ‘fire and ice’,” Allison suggested, watching her with a grin.

Lydia laughed. “Okay.” She nodded. “Maybe we should offer bubble tea with those. We could call it... air something or other.” 

Allison looked thoughtful. “If we could think of something ‘earthy,’ we could market the whole lot of it together as ‘Four Elements’. But definitely yes to the bubble tea.”

“Maybe some earthenware coasters?” Lydia grinned. “Something. I feel good about today.” 

Allison giggled, nodding. “So do I. I love this idea. And I really want first taste of whatever you make with that chocolate.”

“It should take about half an hour.” Lydia murmured. “Want to get coffee started?” 

Allison nodded. “Sure thing. Any ideas on what to add to it?” She asked.

“Cinnamon for some, blueberry for a second pot. And honeysuckle tea.” Lydia grinned. “It feels like spring.”

Allison inhaled deeply and closed her eyes in pleasure. “And so it is.” She grinned at Lydia, and then moved toward the brewers to begin making the coffee and tea.

“I was thinking about offering coffee ice cream, starting in June.” Lydia stirred the chocolate as it melted. “Maybe a few other flavors.” 

Allison hummed, breathing in the fresh coffee grounds as she gently stirred ground cinnamon into them. “That sounds like it could be amazing. It doesn’t take much to make ice cream. Were you thinking of making it by hand, or getting a machine?”

“A machine.” Lydia murmured. “But I guess there’s a certain charm to hand-mixed ice cream. Maybe we could hire a guy with more muscle power than you and I have, to take care of that for us.” 

“Mm.” Allison nodded in agreement. “Maybe both? Oh, we could make large batches, and instead of a regular ice cream machine, we could get soft serve, and then pack the rest into tubs, say, for people that wanted to take it home?” She felt herself start to practically vibrate in excitement as she added dried blueberries to the second batch of coffee grounds, and then poured the water inside. She paused, and then looked up at Lydia sheepishly. “I might be getting a little ahead of myself.”

“I don’t mind you getting ahead of yourself. You do have good ideas.” Lydia smiled. She put mint in one boiler and chili powder in another, blending them into the melted chocolate. “It’s going to rain later. We should start making a soup after we open.” 

Allison nodded, smiling back at her best friend. “Cheddar broccoli, and tomato? Or chicken noodle?”

“Tomato.” Lydia grinned. “With cheese bread. And a beef stew. Something with carrots, potatoes and celery. It’s still just cold enough to be necessary. And we can offer large rolls with that one.” She eyed the chocolate, then poured it into pans, shaking them a little to spread the chocolate evenly and let it cool. Once that was done, she went into the front to put chairs down and flip the ‘closed’ sign to open. The sun wasn’t even up yet, but she glanced toward Beacon Hills’ newspaper office, where it would be when it did. There was still just enough bite to the air that she was glad she had worn a long-sleeved shirt, but she pulled her hair up into a bun as she stood in the half-open doorway, letting the scents from the shop waft out to the street. 

“Hi.” Theo said as he warily walked toward her. “Uh - I’m sorry, are you… open yet, or no?” 

“We are.” Lydia smiled. “What can I get for you?” She stepped forward, holding the door open for him. 

Theo smiled gratefully back at her, and dug into his pocket, pulling out a couple of bills that had been crumpled together and trying his best to straighten them out, and then paused, staring at them before he grimaced and looked at her. “I, uh… thought I had a little more than I actually do. Um. A small coffee, please?”

Lydia glanced at the money in his hand, then looked up at the man in front of her. “What were you hoping to get?” 

Theo cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. “A, uh… a medium.” He mumbled.

“Okay.” Lydia agreed, moving back behind the counter. “We have cinnamon and blueberry, unless you just want it plain?” 

Theo stared after her, looking uncertain. “Uh… uh, blueberry?” He said after a moment, looking bewildered for a moment by the idea that he was ordering blueberry flavored coffee, and that Lydia hadn’t blinked an eye at what he’d told her.

“To go, or are you drinking it here?” Lydia smiled. She glanced at her watch, taking a deep breath in just as the sun rose. 

Theo followed her gaze, turning just in time to catch the red-orange-yellow of the sun begin to peek and tumble across the sky, and he dragged in his own deep breath. He stood there with his mouth hanging open for a moment before he startled, realizing he hadn’t answered her. “Here. Please.” He said softly.

Lydia picked up a medium-sized slate blue coffee mug from under the counter, filling the cup and setting it down on the counter, in front of him. “One small coffee.” She smiled, hoping he understood that she was teasing him and wasn’t doing it to be cruel.

Theo stared at her, his mouth slack for a moment, before he dragged in a shaky breath and smiled back at her. “Thank you.” He said softly, picking the mug up and holding it carefully between both hands. He looked back at her once more before he picked a table to sit down at, facing her.

“You’re welcome.” Lydia went into the back, grabbing the sandwich board from the supply closet. She wiped it clean from the design she had used the day before, drawing clouds in a blue sky on the top of the board. She wrote ‘Spring sale’ in bold green lettering, then ‘ask about our four elements deal!’ in white. She drew snowflakes around it and carried the board to the sidewalk outside, walking back into the shop to check on the fudge and see how Allison was doing. 

Allison glanced up at Lydia and smiled at her, waving a small plastic cup filled with steaming hot tea at the other woman. “I couldn’t resist trying it. You were on point - honeysuckle is perfect for today. I was also thinking of making miniature apple pies, and some chocolate and cream cheese roll-ups to go with it.” She tilted her head to the side. “Maybe to keep with the four seasons theme, I can add a little five-spice and cayenne to the pies, and…” She trailed off, thinking. “Peppermint extract, with some crushed starlight peppermint candies sprinkled on top of the roll-ups.”

Lydia nodded. “Some with and some without, I think.” She murmured. “And a turkey club, with tomato and rosemary.” She paused. “We have a newcomer out there.” She gestured toward the dining area. “I sold him a medium for the price of a small. Blueberry.” 

Allison paused, tilting her head even as she made a note on a sheet of paper for Lydia’s suggestion. “Any particular reason?” She asked curiously.

“Once in awhile, it just seems like the right thing to do.” Lydia mused. She felt a little embarrassed as she said it; she knew she had a reputation for enjoying money and what she could do with it. 

Allison’s lips curved upward slowly, and she wiggled her eyebrows at her best friend. “And how cute is he?”

“It’s hard to figure out what I like more, his biceps, his eyes or his smile.” Lydia admitted. “But that’s not the point.” 

Allison’s smile softened. “He tugged at your heartstrings.” She set her cup down and turned toward Lydia. “What do you think his story is?”

Lydia smiled playfully. “He was in a band, but they broke up and reformed without him, and left him in Redding. He had just enough money to take the bus out here, and now he’s stuck here.” 

Allison laughed. “Aww. That just makes me sad. Damn it, you’ve got him tugging on my heartstrings now, and I haven’t even seen him yet.” She moved toward the door, peeking through the small round window into the rest of the shop until her eyes stopped on the lone figure in the corner. “Oh, he is cute.” She glanced at Lydia. “But now I’m kind of wondering if you’re right, because he looks kinda sad.”

Lydia touched the edge of a tray of fudge, then used the special slicer she had bought to cut the fudge into pieces. She used the second slicer on the second tray, then carried the chili chocolate fudge out to the counter, where she put it in the display. “Do you like fudge?” She called out to him. “What’s your name, anyway? Unless you prefer to be addressed as ‘you’ while you’re here. But that might confuse people when the crowd comes in.” 

“Theo.” He replied, looking up. Theo tilted his head. “Um… yeah, fudge is good.” He nodded. “Why?”

Lydia carried a piece on a plate, over to him. “On the house.” She murmured. “If you don’t like it, it’s not as though you paid for it. And I do want some feedback from someone who won’t worry about me firing them for honesty.” 

Theo looked up at her and smiled softly. “Thanks.” He murmured. “I’ll… give you the best feedback I can.” He picked up the chocolate and took a small bite, pausing a little as he chewed it. His eyes widened slowly, and he stared at Lydia in surprise. “Is that - what kind of heat did you use in this?” He blurted, and popped the rest of it in his mouth.

“Chili powder.” Lydia smiled. “I guess that means you like it?” 

Theo nodded earnestly. “It’s, like...” He furrowed his brows, trying to put his thoughts into words. “You put enough of the spice in there so that it gives the chocolate a kick, but it’s not enough to set someone’s tongue on fire. God. This is really, really good.”

Lydia looked intrigued. “I’ll be right back.” She murmured, walking away. She got the mint fudge tray from the back and set it in the display case, bringing a second small plate with a piece of fudge to Theo. “Tell me what you think of this one.” She glanced up as the bell over the door rang, then went behind the counter and started making drinks for the usual rush of early morning customers. 

Theo bit into the second piece of fudge, unable to help himself from groaning out loud at the taste of it. His eyes immediately darted up to search Lydia out, but he didn’t want to interrupt her while she was waiting on her customers. He paused for a moment, and then grinned widely at her, giving her a thumbs-up.

Lydia grinned back at Theo as she made change for a construction worker. She looked up again when Stiles walked in, not bothering to ask what he wanted. She had learned in high school that he would drink gasoline if someone handed it to him this early, and he trusted her not to do that. She smiled wryly as she put a large to-go cup of blueberry coffee on the counter, along with a small bag of fudge from both trays. She eyed him warily for a moment, then set a sample cup of cinnamon coffee down beside the order and started ringing it up. “Allison!” 

Allison poked her head out from the back, peering through the doors. “What’s going on?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. Her eyes went to Stiles and she flushed, straightening and clearing her throat. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Stiles sniffed at the sample cup, then sipped it. His posture relaxed and he smiled. “This is really good today.” He murmured. 

“Can you make a turkey club for Stiles, really quick?” Lydia asked Allison, hiding her smile. “Something to go with all the sugar I’m about to force down his throat and unleash that mess on the world.” 

“Hey!” Stiles protested, then sighed. “No, that’s fair.” 

Allison’s lips twitched, and she nodded. “I’ll be right back out.” She promised, ducking back into the kitchen.

Stiles paid for his food and finished the cinnamon coffee, handing that cup back to Lydia. He leaned toward her. “Any idea who that is?” He asked, tilting his head toward Theo. 

Lydia shook her head. “I figured you would know before I would.”

Allison stepped out of the back, the club sandwich wrapped carefully. She smiled at Stiles a little crookedly and picked up one of the smaller paper bags, placing the sandwich inside, folding it closed and placing it on the counter in front of Stiles. “He must be completely new to town. I’ve never seen him before.” She murmured, glancing briefly toward Theo.

Lydia wrote ‘Theo’ down on a piece of paper and slid it across the counter, toward Stiles. “That’s all I’ve got.” 

Stiles frowned, but he stuck the paper in his bag of chocolates and carried everything out. 

Allison stared after him for a moment, and then sighed, stepping back into the kitchen.

Theo waited until the rush seemed to end, and then stood up, moving toward the counter. “It’s amazing.” He told her, referring to the second piece of fudge she’d given him. “It doesn’t have that weird aftertaste that mint gets sometimes, and it’s not overwhelming, either. I don’t even know how to describe it. It was just - fantastic, really.”

“Thank you.” Lydia tilted her head, giving him a curious look. “Are you a food critic?” 

Theo shook his head. “Nope.” He grinned at her. “But I did promise you to give you the best feedback I could.”

“Well, you have.” Lydia murmured. “So, are you going to make me keep wondering who you are and what you’re doing here?” 

Theo’s smile faded and he cleared his throat. “I’m not… I’m no one.” He muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. “And I’m just… I was just passing through. I guess I’m just… staying for now.”

“Nobody is no one.” Lydia scoffed good-naturedly. “There are two ways you could go about this.” She started pouring cinnamon coffee into a cup as she spoke. “You could break a law and spend the night in jail, where you get a bed and three meals a day for at least a day or two, depending on the crime you commit. Or you could ask around and see who might be in need of a roommate or who might be hiring.” 

Theo exhaled slowly. “Roommates usually expect help with the rent payment right away.” He pointed out, and then grimaced. “At least in my experience, they do.”

“You’ve never lived in Beacon Hills.” Lydia murmured. “Do you cook?” 

“A little.” Theo murmured. “I don’t burn or undercook anything, at least.”

Lydia didn’t think that sounded very promising. “How about clearing tables and washing dishes?” 

Theo started to understand Lydia’s line of questioning and straightened up, looking hopeful. “I can totally do that. I can absolutely do that.” He told her, nodding. 

Lydia smiled. “Finish your coffee.” She said gently. “You can start with your own table. I’ll get you an apron and a different shirt.” She went to the supply closet to get everything Theo would need. She had been a little foolishly optimistic when she got started, ordering two uniform shirts in every size available, for potential employees. In the end, she and Allison had only gained one employee for the summer, but the teen had quit to go to college. They had done all the prep work and cleanup on their own since September. She got both large shirts, still in their packaging, and a green apron from the shelves. The bell over the door rang again and she called out, “Parrish, cinnamon coffee on the counter! Have a good day!”

“See you at lunch!” Parrish called back to her. He laughed softly, shaking his head. He wasn't in a hurry, so he leaned against the counter and sipped the drink, eyeing Theo. “Hey.”

Theo looked back at the other man warily. “Hi?” He replied, looking uncertain. 

“Out.” Lydia commanded, shoving a paper bag with two turkey clubs toward Parrish. She pushed him toward the door. “Go to work, Jordan.” She kept pushing until he was on the sidewalk, then walked back to the counter to retrieve the shirts and apron. She put them on Theo’s table. “He’s nosy. All the deputies are.”

Theo grimaced, his distaste apparent. “I've never really gotten along with cops.” He muttered. “There’s always something about me they don't like, or something about them that I don't like, or any number of things.” He rubbed his face, glancing down at the uniform, and couldn't help but smile. “Thank you. I feel like that's all I can say, but I really do appreciate this, you have no idea how much.”

“Well, say that to me again after I’ve made you take the trash out.” Lydia teased. 

Theo didn't blink. “You gave me a job, and you don't even know me. I'll give your customers pedicures if you want me to.”

Lydia burst out laughing. “What you do after hours is none of my business.” She glanced toward the door, checking her watch again. “Allison, high school rush in five!” She called out, getting a row of twenty small coffee cups lined up on the counter. She grabbed the cinnamon coffee and started filling them up, down the line. Without glancing at him, she called out, “Theo, you’re on lids.”

Allison rushed out of the doors with another pot of coffee, blueberry in this one, and then disappeared just as fast, back into the kitchen. 

Theo nodded and pulled on one of the shirts before he tugged on the apron and tied it. He collected lids and followed Lydia down the line, capping the coffee quickly and deftly. 

Lydia smiled as she filled the other cups with blueberry coffee. She started selling the coffee to the teenagers in line. “We’ve got blueberry and cinnamon! If you want anything else, it’ll take a minute to get it bagged. A dollar seventy-five a cup, you know by now.” She kept busy in line, handing out coffees and bagging fudge for some customers. 

Theo looked overwhelmed, but kept doggedly following Lydia’s lead. He stayed quiet, watching her if he was uncertain about something, and only briefly nodded or shook his head if someone happened to ask him something - which only happened twice, and he'd pointed toward Lydia both times. 

Once everyone was gone, Lydia counted the tips in the jar and held five dollars out to Theo. “It’s not much, but it’s something. For now.”

Theo accepted the money, smiling crookedly at her, and looking more than a little relieved. “I appreciate it.” He said softly. “Really - I really do. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome. I can help you find a place to stay, once we close. That’s at ten.” Lydia smiled. 

Theo swallowed roughly. “I'm going to stop saying thank you because I'm just getting repetitive.” He told her, huffing out a soft laugh. 

***

After the lunch and dinner rushes, Lydia started prep work for the next day and felt a little lost for something to do when she realized that Theo’s assistance had given her and Allison more free time for the day. 

Allison looked amused at Lydia’s expression. “It's weird, isn't it?” She commented, laughing a little. 

“Yes.” Lydia murmured. “Okay, well... I guess we have time to plan what we’re making tomorrow?” 

Allison nodded, letting out another soft laugh. “Today went well, with the element theme. I was really pleased. I don't want to beat a dead horse and repeat it tomorrow, though. Today’s theme, I mean.” She furrowed her brow. “Maybe we could go international, sort of? Pick a style of coffee and tea from a different country, and then treats to go with them? Like…” She tilted her head. “We could do earl grey, or an English breakfast tea, and I could make scones and maybe some lemon curd or clotted cream to go with them.”

“I love that idea.” Lydia grinned. “Maybe I should open a second location and let you run it. But I could offer a deal tomorrow, too. Any time we’re playing something by... The Beatles, probably... we’ll offer a discount on food.” 

Allison squealed, looking delighted. “Oh, god, I'm so excited now!” She giggled. “But please, if you open a second location, put someone else in charge. There’s a reason I love working here with you.” She grinned. “Okay, so we’ll do scones with lemon curd and clotted cream, why the hell not.” She murmured as she scribbled in a piece of paper. “We could do those two teas I mentioned, and keep it really simple, and maybe add ginger and lemon to them?”

“We’ll sell tea cups.” Lydia laughed. “And then the day after that, we’ll make croissants and France can be our theme.” 

Allison laughed. “Yes! I love it.”

“Me too.” Lydia typed out plans on her phone, so she would know what she needed to buy. She made a note to get started on macarons the next morning, so they would be ready to eat the day afterward. That done, she let her mind wander to where Theo could sleep for at least the night. The only place she could really think of was the guest room at her house. She knew, objectively, that there were others - but she saw drawbacks to him staying at each one, and told herself it had nothing to do with the grateful smiles he had sent her all day and how they might fade over time if she convinced him to stay with someone like Ms. Johnson, who didn’t like noise after six pm.

Allison had continued to talk, scribbling out idea after idea for the next day before getting distracted with an idea for the day after, and then the day after that before she finally looked up and stared at Lydia. She grinned. “You're drifting. I know who you're thinking about,” she sing-songed teasingly. 

“He needs somewhere to stay.” Lydia murmured. “I’ve been thinking about it all day.” 

“So he's going to be going home with you, then?” Allison asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Lydia smiled. “It’s either me or Ms. Johnson.” 

Allison made a face. “I hope Theo appreciates that.” She told Lydia and let out a laugh. “As a matter of fact, I know he’ll appreciate that. He's been giving you looks all morning like you're a goddess that's answered all of his prayers.” She smiled. “It's actually really sweet. Wish I had someone that looked at me like that.”

“Stiles does look at you like that.” Lydia sighed. “As I’ve told you half a dozen times.” 

Allison smiled wryly. “Kind of difficult to see that sometimes.” She admitted. “I know you tell me he does, but, I don't know, I guess his expression changes by the time I look up.”

“I think it probably has something to do with me.” Lydia said bluntly. “Because he had himself convinced that he was in love with me until he actually got to know me and realized I wasn’t at all the ideal he had imagined me to be. As far as I know, he hasn’t dated at all. I’ve never heard of anyone.” 

Allison chewed on her lower lip, nodding. “I wish I knew. Maybe I could disguise myself, go incognito or something and trail him around town.” The idea of it made her snort. 

Lydia laughed. “Do that on your day off.” She teased, walking away to find Theo. “We’re closing up in five.” 

Theo looked up and nodded. “I've just got the silverware left, and I'll be finished.” He told her, smiling. 

“I’m giving you an option.” Lydia said softly, smiling back. “You could stay in the guest room at my house, or you could stay with Ms. Johnson, who lives across the street and constantly complains about us violating some noise ordinance that I don’t think has existed since nineteen sixty-three.” 

Theo huffed out a laugh. “I guess I'll make do with the first option, then.” He murmured. “Who else do you live with?” He asked curiously. 

“It’s just me.” Lydia waited for the inevitable feeling of dread in her stomach that women got when they revealed a personal detail about their living situation; it didn’t come, and she smiled in relief. 

“Oh.” Theo laughed. “Sorry, I just assumed, since you said ‘us.’ I thought Allison might live with you.”

Lydia blinked. “Oh. I meant ‘us,’ here.” She explained. “She lives across the street.” 

“Oh!” Theo said again, this time in understanding. He snorted. “If you want me to, I can look up ordinance laws and wave them in her face the next time she mentions it to you?”

Lydia tilted her head, eyeing Theo as she nodded. It occurred to her again that this was a person she barely knew, who could very easily overpower her if he wanted. She wasn’t as scared as she probably should have been. She didn’t want to ask him a thousand questions, but she wondered again where he had come from and where he had intended to go. 

Theo smiled shyly at her, looking down as he finished cleaning the silverware. He wiped his hands off on a towel, and then tossed it into the laundry pile before turning toward her. “Well, I'm ready to go when you are.” He told her. 

Lydia nodded to him, walking toward the back door. “Come on, Ally.” 

“Coming!” Allison called, and the door to the kitchen flapped open and then closed again before she appeared, smiling, tugging the strap of her purse over her shoulder and clutching her notebook to her chest. 

Lydia smiled and walked out through the back door, locking up when Allison and Theo were outside with her. “See you tomorrow.” She told Allison, smiling. She motioned for Theo to follow her down the back alley. She lived two blocks away and liked the quiet walks home and to work. 

“Good night!” Allison called after her, grinning. 

Theo gave her a wave, turning to follow Lydia. “I know I keep saying it, but I really do appreciate everything you've done for me.” He said softly. 

“I believe you.” Lydia murmured as they crossed one street. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to tell me.” She said gently. “But I’m going to check your work history and references tomorrow when I go over your paperwork.” 

Theo lowered his head a little but nodded, taking a deep breath. “Okay. I'll… tell you what I can.”

“Okay.” Lydia agreed, glancing over at him. “Take your time.” 

Theo grimaced, but nodded again. He didn't speak for several minutes, putting his hand in the back of his neck. “I'm, um… I ran away from home.” He admitted, looking down. “I'm originally from Utah, and… I was living with my dad. I don't… I don't really want to get into it, but there's kind of a reason that I don't get along with cops all that well, and it's because of him. So I stole some of his things and pawned them, and it got me enough money for a bus ride out here. I don't - I don't really have any past work experience.” He looked down, embarrassed. “And I don't really have any references either.”

Lydia turned toward Theo. “How old are you?” She felt guilty and embarrassed by the direction her thoughts had gone, over the hours she had spent working with him. 

Theo cleared his throat. “Seventeen.” He said softly, looking away from her. 

“When will you be eighteen?” Lydia took a few steps backward, motioning for him to keep walking with her as she studied him. 

Theo looked at her. “May twenty-first.”

“So you just need to earn cash for the next two months and then you’re free and clear.” Lydia murmured. “Is Theo your real first name?” 

He nodded. “Theodore, if you want to get technical. Makes me sound like one of the Chipmunks, though.”

Lydia laughed. “Well, I’m going to toss out that paperwork I gave you today. Filing it might trip some kind of alarm and then your dad would find you. I can pay you cash for the work you’ve been doing. Do you have your GED?” 

Theo shook his head. “I missed too much of school to get anywhere close to graduating and…” He trailed off, exhaling softly. “Too much happened before I left for me to even think of getting to take my GED right then.”

“Okay. I’m going to expect you to study something on your days off.” Lydia said patiently. “But you get to decide what that is.” She led him to her front porch, going up the steps and unlocking the door. 

Theo followed her, staring up at her almost worshipfully. “Okay.” He murmured simply.

Lydia led the way upstairs to the spare room. “Listen, you and I are the only ones who will know this.” She trusted Allison, but also trusted Allison to talk her out of it.

Theo nodded rapidly. “I won't say a word to anyone.” He promised her.

“Okay.” Lydia paused. “If you need clothes or anything else, you can work to pay me back for anything I buy you. But you aren’t required to keep track.” She smiled. “I would keep track, if it was me. I ran away for eighteen weeks once.” She teased, ignoring the inner voice telling her that he was off-limits. “Best semester abroad I’ve ever spent.” 

Theo smiled at her. “Is that when you learned to cook and bake?” He asked her.

“It helped.” Lydia admitted. “I took a cooking class that was separate from my college courses. But I knew I would end up back here, doing this. It’s easy to rule when you’re in the lead.” She smiled. “Harder when you’re surrounded by gods and goddesses who grew up speaking the language you could only learn from sub-par instructors.” 

Theo shook his head. “I have a hard time imagining that you ever had any difficulties at all. You seem so…” His cheeks went red and he cleared his throat. “You just look like you really know what you're doing, is all.”

Lydia pressed her lips together to fight back her smile. She was already growing angry with herself - how could she have not noticed how young he was? - but she wasn’t going to deny to herself that she was attracted to him. She just had to keep reminding herself that it was a problem to be dealt with in time. “The bathroom is down the hall. I get up at four am. You don’t have to be at the shop until six, when our first rush ends and we need to restock some things.” She sighed, frustrated with herself for having nothing more to say to him than work-related things. “Are you tired?” 

“Kind of, yeah.” Theo nodded, inhaling deeply as he gazed at her. “Is there… um, anything you need me to do specifically? Tonight or tomorrow, I mean?” He asked her. There wasn’t any point in denying how much he’d lucked out just by walking into Lydia’s shop, in more ways than one. From early that morning, the minute he’d seen her face, he’d felt the stirrings of a crush, but then she’d been kind enough to give him a coffee, despite his lack of funds, and then she’d allowed him to taste-test her products, and then she’d given him a job and a place to sleep, and all he could think of was - how could he possibly repay her for everything she’d already done for him in such a short span of time?

“Nothing tonight.” Lydia assured Theo. “Tomorrow, you can come in around ten if you want, and then work until six?” She was trying not to think of him stealing from her and vanishing while she was at work. She didn’t think he would to that to her. “I’m grateful for the help, but you don’t have to be there from open until close, if you’d rather not.” 

Theo shook his head. “No, I’ll be there whatever time you need me to be there. I don’t - I mean, god, you’re letting me stay here for the night. I honestly don’t mind if you need me to work twenty-four seven.”

Lydia laughed softly. “I’m not going to exploit you like that.” She shook her head. “Good night.” She went into her room and closed the door. 

Theo stared at her closed door for a long moment before he exhaled and softly said, “Good night.” He turned and closed the door of the bedroom behind him gently.

***

Lydia tried not to be too grouchy the next morning as she got up and took a shower. She hadn’t slept very well, and she felt like everything she usually did was taking longer than normal as she traipsed from the bathroom to the kitchen, making coffee and bringing it back to the bathroom with her, to drink as she did her hair. Once she was done, she carried her cup back downstairs and washed it, putting it in the drainer and taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes. 

Theo stepped carefully into the room, fully dressed and looking uncertain. “Are you alright?” He asked softly.

“Yes.” Lydia opened her eyes. “I just didn’t...” She cleared her throat. “I’m fine. Are you ready to go?” She turned to face him. 

Theo nodded, smiling gently at her. “I’m ready.” He murmured, eyeing her worriedly.

Lydia walked outside, locking up behind herself and Theo before she started walking toward Papillon. “I’m going to need to leave for a little while today, to pick up more supplies and have a key made for you.” She glanced at Theo.

Theo nodded, then hesitated, biting his lip and looking a little worried. “I’m assuming Allison is going to still be in the building?” He asked. He blinked after he asked, and rolled his eyes at himself. “Of course she will be, she’s baking today.” He muttered, pressing his palm to his eyes and looking embarrassed.

Lydia laughed softly. “She won’t bother you too much. In fact, if Stiles shows up, the two of them will be focused on each other and they won’t even realize you’re there.” 

Theo furrowed his brow. “Stiles… was the guy that got the…” He tilted his head, thinking. “The blueberry coffee yesterday, both pieces of the fudge, and the turkey club to go. The one that came in after you gave me the chili pepper fudge. Right?” He looked at her.

Lydia grinned. “Yes, that’s him. He’s not a deputy, but he was raised by the Sheriff. He’s a consultant, of sorts. Research is more his forte. Anyway, most of the people around here were born here and stayed. Or came back after college, like I did.” 

Theo glanced at her, his hands in his pockets. “And he stayed?”

“Yeah, he did online classes.” Lydia murmured. “He was... it’s not my story to tell you. But let’s just say I’m sensitive to... certain issues.” 

Theo raised a hand and smiled. “Say no more. I understand.” He murmured. “But… you can tell me about you, though, right?”

“Sure. What do you want to know?” Lydia unlocked the back door of the shop, flipping the switches for the lights as she turned to face Theo. 

“Anything.” Theo admitted, blinking at the lights blearily. “Anything you want to tell me. I just… I really want to know about you.” He blushed again, averting his eyes.

“Okay.” Lydia said gently. “I can talk while I do the morning prep work.” She motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen, where she began mixing ingredients for chocolate chip scones. “Yesterday was the one year anniversary of my store being open.” She murmured. “My birthday is tomorrow. The space was a gift to myself, and I actually got my degree by using it as a project for my final semester.” She glanced around, smiling proudly. “Most businesses fold in the first year. I had a couple of times when I wasn’t sure I would make it, but I have.” 

Theo smiled back, though he knew her smile wasn’t directed at him. “That’s amazing.” He told her earnestly. “That - that you worked so hard to make it work, that it’s obviously thriving. You look like you have a really loyal clientele.”

Lydia laughed. “Well, this is the only coffee shop in town.” She tilted her head. “I put the old one out of business. My food is better.” She didn’t want to brag, but she knew that her food had made the difference - hers and Allison’s. The other coffee shop was run by a guy who had inherited the place from his parents, and he had no idea how to keep the place thriving. “I believe in math and science.” She murmured, glancing up at him before she went back to mixing dough. “But I think it’s also true that magic can exist. The way I feel during a sunrise isn’t just about a chemical reaction, it’s the world waking up around me.” She looked at her watch. “It’ll be another few minutes. Want to watch it with me again, like yesterday?” 

Theo nodded. “I think it was more… you watching, and me, gaping at it absentmindedly like an idiot, but yeah.” He smiled. “I’d love to watch it with you.”

Lydia smiled. “Okay.” She bit her lip, wondering where Allison was as she motioned for Theo to follow her to the front doorway of the shop. Most of the work hadn’t gotten done yet and she was going to be rushing around like a crazy person all day, trying to get caught up - but for this one moment of the day, she would be calm. She stood in the open doorway, turned toward the newspaper building. 

Theo followed her out and turned his head to gaze at the sunrise, his eyes shifting at the last moment to watch Lydia instead.

Allison rushed toward the shop, looking panicked and slowing down when she saw Lydia and Theo on the front step. She smiled crookedly, darting inside and dropping her bag of pre-prepared dough onto her counter.

Lydia took a deep breath in, smiling to herself. She glanced at Theo, laughing in mild embarrassment. “Okay, moment over.” She murmured. “We’re running late this morning. I’m going to probably snap a few times at you and Allison. She’s used to it, you’re not. Don’t take it personally, okay?” She turned and walked back toward the kitchen. “Allison, you’re late!” She called out. “We need to get the tea and coffee started. I have to run errands after the second rush. Hazelnut coffee. And something else. Vanilla bean?” 

“Hazelnut sounds good. Maybe butterscotch instead of vanilla bean?” Allison thought for a moment. “Or almond toffee? Toffee sounds a little more British than butterscotch does. Also, I’m sorry for being late, I know, I feel idiotic. My damn alarm didn’t go off when it should have, I’m so mad.”

“So you weren’t with Stiles?” Lydia teased. “I like the idea of toffee.” She nodded. “Okay. I’m setting the board out.” She grabbed the sandwich board and drew Big Ben and some storm clouds, then added the Ferris Wheel in the background as an afterthought. She used a gray marker to add fog to the bottom of the drawing, then set it out in front of the shop. 

Theo poked his head outside to look at the board and smiled at Lydia, giving her a thumbs-up and saying, “It looks awesome!” before he ducked back inside the shop and began cleaning and setting up the dining area.

Lydia smiled to herself, then took another deep breath. She wanted to vent to Allison, but she reminded herself that the brunette would make her do the right thing, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to, or that she even knew what that was. She went back into the shop, turning the radio on over the shop’s speakers and busying herself with food prep for the next few minutes. “Construction and commuter rush in five minutes!” She called out. 

Allison rushed out of the back, setting miniature cups of the newly brewed flavored coffee and tea in front of Lydia, waving her hands worriedly. “Taste test!”

“Theo!” Lydia waved him over as she picked up the hazelnut coffee and took a sip. “This is perfect.” She murmured. “We should offer to put white chocolate syrup in it, too. “

Allison’s eyes lit up as Theo wandered over, and she clapped in delight. “Yes. Yes. That sounds amazing, oh my god.”

Theo picked up the coffee, mulling over them after each sip, then took a sip of both teas, tilting his head. “Maybe you could offer to add a hit of espresso to the almond flavored coffee. I like the white chocolate-hazelnut idea. And…” He squinted his eyes, looking at the tea. “I think a plate with cream, sugar and lemon would be enough to put out with the tea, because everyone takes theirs differently.” He looked hesitantly at the two women, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I mean… is that - is that okay?”

Allison was staring at him in awe. “Lydia,” she murmured. “I think you found someone made of magic.”

“Noticed that too?” Lydia glanced at Theo, nodding. “We’ll do that. Ally, go slice up some lemons and get them on ice. At least for the next few cups of tea. We’ve got a couple of tea drinkers in the rush that’s about to come in.” She grabbed some clear plastic baggies with butterflies on the packaging, adding cream and sugar packets to them for the to-go cups. She couldn’t resist glancing up at Theo a moment later. 

Allison rushed into the back.

Theo smiled faintly as he cleared the rest of the mess up, and looked up long enough to catch Lydia’s eyes. He smiled a little brighter and ducked his head, sweeping a towel over the counter in one final wipe.

Lydia moved quickly to get customers served during the first rush, feeling like the butterfly in blue and purple shades on the front window of the shop. She didn’t stand still for more than a few seconds, practically whirling from the register to the coffee pots. 

Periodically, Allison would dart out from the back, more pots of coffee and tea piling onto the warmers for Lydia, only to fly back inside to carry out more. She looked alternately tired and thrilled each time she appeared, scones and clotted cream and lemon curd spread strewn across the counter.

Theo was on high alert, rushing around each table to clean them off before pouncing on the empty pots that were piling up near Lydia and taking them back to the back to clean them off.

There seemed to be no time between the first rush and the second, so Lydia didn’t have a chance to relax until eight-fifteen. She went into the back to take inventory of supplies, making a list of what she needed to pick up at the store. 

Allison was slumped over the counter, looking amused with herself as she waited for another sheet of scones to come out of the oven. She looked up at Lydia and grinned. “I think we overbaked.” She said, pointing at the stacks of pastries and treats cooling off to the side.

Lydia laughed. “Whatever we don’t sell today, we can take home or donate, or sell for half-price tomorrow. Do we have enough for macarons for tomorrow? Because those need to get started today.” 

“I think we’ve actually moved so far past the point of prepared with everything today, that I can start the macarons right now.” Allison beamed. “What colors do you want for them? The shop colors, or a rainbow?”

“Shop colors, of course.” Lydia murmured. “And green and yellow. Grass and sunshine.” She laughed. “I’ll be back, I’m picking up some things and getting a key made for Theo. I won’t even be an hour.” She left, a considering look on her face as she made a phone call. “Hey, Stiles? I need you to pick up some things for me at the grocery store.” She recited her list to him as she walked toward the hardware store. “Just tell them it’s for me and that I’ll be in later, to pay for it. It’s a busy day.” 

***

Stiles carried two bags of groceries into the coffee shop, looking around for Allison. He gave Theo a wary look, but decided not to ask. “I have stuff for you, Allison!” 

Allison bounced out of the backroom, gloves up to her elbows and stained in multiple colors of batter. She stared at Stiles, smiling. “What do you have?” She asked, moving toward the counter.

“Um, I’m not answering that until you tell me why you’re back there murdering Care Bears.” Stiles snorted. 

Allison laughed. “I’m making macarons for tomorrow.” She froze, eyes wide. “Don’t spread the word. Lydia will murder me if she thinks I spilled the beans about tomorrow’s theme for an instant.” She shook her head. “Come on into the back, I want to keep working on these. If today was anything to go by, tomorrow’s day is going to be just as busy.”

Stiles followed Allison to the back and started unloading things, putting them away on shelves. “So tomorrow’s theme is France?” He glanced at Allison. “Do I need to wear a beret to come in here?” 

Allison snorted. “Did you need to have an upper-crust accent and a love for the Queen to come in today?” She teased. “Tomorrow’s theme is France.” She nodded in confirmation, squeezing dollops of bright blue batter into her mold and furrowing her brows together in concentration.

Stiles watched Allison for a moment. He had been transfixed since he first saw her, when they were in high school. His attraction to Allison had come on the heels of his realization that he wasn’t actually attracted to Lydia, just the idea of her. That was one of the reasons he had never said it out loud, feeling like the assumption would be that he just wanted someone related to Lydia, since he couldn’t have her. Over the years, he had sort of resigned himself to Allison being a missed opportunity, even if that missed opportunity was becoming a daily occurrence. “Well, my beret’s at the dry cleaner’s, anyway.” He remarked awkwardly. “There was an incident with a mime. Um. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Allison looked up, the smile that had been on her lips falling a little in disappointment. “Oh. Yeah, okay.” She said softly, and forced another small smile onto her lips. “Watch out for those mimes. They’re incredibly devious. Totally evil.”

“At least I know you won’t be hiring one tomorrow.” Stiles smiled. “Bye, Ally.” He walked back out and through the front door, waving a hand at Lydia as she passed him. 

Lydia opened the door, carrying a key over to Theo. She had put it on a keychain shaped like the state of California. “This is yours.” She smiled. 

Theo reached out to take it, smiling widely. “Thank you.” He told her, and then paused. “What’s it for?”

Lydia stared. “For my house. I told you this morning that I was getting you your own key.” 

Theo straightened, looking startled. “I didn’t - I didn’t know that was for your house.” He blurted. “I thought last night was just… a one-off.” He stared at her in astonishment. “You’re really letting me stay with you? Enough to warrant having a key?”

“If you want to.” Lydia murmured. “If you’re planning to go somewhere else, then you’ll want to save up for a bus ticket, at least.” 

Theo shook his head, clutching the key tightly in his hand and gazing at her with wide eyes. “No. No, I’ll - I want to stay. I didn’t - I want to stay.”

“Okay.” Lydia nodded. She wanted to say something more, but she forced herself to walk away, to the kitchen. “Did you and Stiles kiss yet?” She demanded. 

Allison sighed and shook her head, never taking her eyes away from the Papillon-inspired macarons as she put them into the oven. “Nope. Not even a sign of wanting one.”

“You go out front, I’m taking care of this.” Lydia murmured. She started gathering the ingredients for the filling, an irritated look on her face. 

Allison paused for a moment, but listened to Lydia without another word, sighing as she stepped out of the back and moved toward the register.

Lydia blended ingredients together, blueberry in one bowl and lavender in another. She used lemon and lime for the yellow and green macarons, her whisk flicking against the sides of the bowl as she thought about how aggravating it was that she had found someone that she was interested in for the first time in an embarrassingly-long while, and she couldn’t have him for a clear reason, and yet Stiles and Allison were harboring crushes on one another and refused to do anything about it. 

Theo stepped into the back, gently placing an armful of plates into the sink and turning on the hot water before he added the soap. He turned to look at Lydia while he waited for the soap to lather. “Allison said you’re upset and then she gave me empty plates and told me to come in and see you. What’s wrong?”

Lydia grimaced. “Nothing, and you didn’t do anything, before you think otherwise. I’m just tired of trying to get two normally sane people to stop being so ridiculously stubborn.” 

Theo smiled crookedly. “You should lock them in a room together. Either that, or schedule a ‘you’re morons, just love each other’ intervention.”

Lydia laughed. “I’ve done everything short of that, I guess that’s all I have left.” She sighed, thinking of Parisian sunrises and the way lemons smelled in fruit stands at the outdoor markets. “Where else have you been?” 

Theo turned to start washing the plates. “Nowhere near as interesting as you, I’m sure.” He told her. “I passed through Nevada, lived in Utah… I think we went to Arizona once, when my mom was alive.”

Lydia started getting an idea, and she sighed to herself as she smiled. Her ideas were never as simple as what to wear in the morning. She wanted to let Theo see what Paris was like, but obviously couldn’t just take him there. She could give him an idea of what it was like, though. “It’s a good thing I gave you that key.” She glanced over at him. “I think you’re going to have to walk yourself home tonight. I’ll probably be here late.” 

Theo hesitated. He didn’t want to leave her behind. “Is there anything I could do to help you?” He asked, trying to find a reason to stay later as well.

“Hmm, no.” Lydia covered the bowls with plastic wrap and put them aside for later, then walked over to him. “Tomorrow is my birthday and I feel like making something magic happen for someone else.” She smiled. “You’ll see.” 

Theo nodded slowly. “Okay.” He said softly, and dried the plates once he’d cleaned them. He gave her a smile, his mind already racing as he tried to think of what he could possibly do for Lydia for her birthday. He’d have to talk to Allison. Preferably before Lydia locked the other girl in a room with Stiles.

***

Lydia yawned and sipped her coffee as she looked around the shop, around four o’clock the next morning. She had decorated the chairs and counter edges in streamers in different colors, stocking the display case with croissants in a few varieties and the macarons. She drew a butterfly on one cheek and put her hair in a French braid, smiling to herself as she set the sandwich board with an Eiffel tower drawing outside, earlier than usual. She figured that it somehow made up for being late the day before. The inside of the shop looked like a French bistro, with wrought-iron chairs and tables. One corner of the room had a produce stand with citrus fruit. It had taken all night and calling in a lot of favors, but she felt that it was worth it. 

Allison darted inside the shop with Theo on her heels, and she dead stopped, looking up and around the room in amazement. “Oh my god!” She breathed. “It looks amazing in here, Lydia!” She squealed and darted over to her cousin, hugging her tightly. “You should have told me you were doing this, I would have helped you! Oh, god - happy birthday, Lyds.” She squeezed the other woman again, pressing a decorated bag into her hands and grinning.

Theo didn’t move from his spot in the center of the dining area, looking around with his mouth half hanging open. “Wow.” He said softly.

Lydia giggled. She opened the gift from Allison, gasping and cranking the music box. She tilted her head, listening as it played an instrumental version of Papillon by The Airborne Toxic Event. She grinned and hugged her cousin again. “Thank you!” 

Allison giggled, hugging her tightly. “I had to, once I saw that you could customize the music in the music box, I knew I had to get it for you.” She glanced over her shoulder and grinned faintly, stepping to the side for Theo. “Someone else has something for you, too.” She whispered and motioned Theo forward.

Theo shyly moved toward Lydia, clearing his throat as he pressed a small box into her hands. “It’s nothing… big or anything.” He mumbled, rubbing at his neck.

Lydia opened the box, her eyes widening as she looked up at him. “It’s beautiful.” She took the necklace out of the box and put it on, eyeing Theo curiously for a long moment before she remembered herself and walked away to watch the sunrise like she did every morning. The difference this morning was that she felt like the warm rays were mocking her as she played with the butterfly at the end of the necklace chain. 

Theo looked uncertainly back at Allison, and flushed when she waved both hands at him in a ‘Scoot!’ gesture, looking after her cousin pointedly. Theo hurried after Lydia, clearing his throat. “Um… Happy birthday, Lydia.” He said softly, turning his gaze to look up at the sky.

“Thank you.” Lydia murmured. She gulped, turning to look at him. She wanted to tell him that the gift from him was incredible, that she was falling more for him every passing minute, but she couldn’t make herself say it. “I think we should have a chestnut tea, around lunch.” She said softly. “I also have snails for anyone who makes a joke about eating them today, and I will be charging them for it.” She pointed toward the sign she had written on the board behind the counter, warning customers of the new policy for the day. 

Theo relaxed and grinned at her. “If they don’t notice, that’s on them. And chestnut tea…” He furrowed his brows together. “I don’t think I’ve ever had it. Is it good?”

“I think we’ll find out.” Lydia laughed. “I don’t think we need any more desserts today, and chestnut paste is used in a lot of them, so... I think that’s going to work.” She wondered if she should try dating again, maybe to get her mind off of Theo. 

Theo smiled at her. “I think you’re right. But maybe for lunch, there could be, um… french onion soup, and a Niçoise salad to go with it, and maybe chips on the side? Or a cheese plate and something else for the dinner rush?”

Lydia blinked. “You’ve really never been out of Utah, for the most part?” 

Theo shook his head. “But I had the internet, a fleeting attention span, and a really strong desire to get away. Just never had enough balls to do it until now.”

Lydia gave Theo a wistful smile, wishing she was brave enough or dumb enough to risk herself and kiss him. She walked back into the shop, moving around behind the counter. 

Theo followed her back in, but forced himself to go straight to the back until he was needed to clean up in the front instead of wandering blindly around after Lydia.

Stiles walked in, squinting as he glanced around in confusion. “What the hell happened in here?” 

“Vive le France!” Lydia called out, laughing. 

“Okay.” Stiles shrugged and handed Lydia a birthday card. 

Lydia eyed him, then grabbed a macaron from the display and held it out. “Eat this.” 

“Why are you saying that like you filled it with rock salt?” Stiles eyed her warily. “What’s in it?” 

“Your future.” Lydia remarked. 

Stiles made a face at her and rolled his eyes, but he bit into the dessert. He walked into the back, looking for Allison as he finished chewing. 

Allison looked up at him as he entered, her pen tapping at her notepad incessantly. She stopped and straightened, looking at him with a smile. “Hi. What are you -” she squinted at him. “Is that one of my macarons? Did Lydia force the blueberry or the lavender one on you?”

Stiles smiled crookedly at Allison. “I don’t even know. Do you wanna go out with me?” 

The pen fell to the floor. “Yes. Wait, what?” Allison blurted, blinking at him rapidly. “Seriously? Yes. Yeah. Yes, all the yeses.” She frowned as the last word passed her lips and then shook her head. “I do. Is my point.”

Stiles nodded, then leaned in to kiss Allison. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at seven?” 

Allison blinked again and exhaled softly, her lips parted. She nodded rapidly. “Sounds good.” She exhaled, reaching out to touch his shoulder and squeezing before smiling shakily.

“Great.” Stiles leaned in for another kiss. He wasn’t sure why today, of all days, he felt like he had to finally act. But he was glad he did. 

Allison’s eyes shut and she kissed him back eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’ve wanted to do this for years.” Stiles blurted. 

Allison let out a laugh. “I’ve wanted you to do it for years! I wish you would have.” She cupped his cheek, pressing her forehead against his and looking so utterly happy that it was a wonder her face hadn’t split from the size of her smile.

Stiles smiled back. “I have to go to work. I don’t want to. But I have to.” He kissed her again. “I’m coming back here for lunch.” 

Allison nodded and kissed him back, biting down on her lip to rein her smile in a little bit. “I'll be here.” She told him, and hugged him tightly. 

Stiles walked back out to the front room, still grinning as he passed Lydia at the counter. “Happy birthday, again!” 

Lydia laughed as Stiles walked outside. She finished the last of her hazelnut coffee, blushing when the customer in her line wished her a happy birthday, as well. She had a feeling that by the end of the day, everyone in town would have greeted her that way. 

Allison trailed her way out of the back room dreamily, beaming at Lydia. “I don't know what you did - you must have done something - but thank you.” She glanced toward the back, looking for Theo. “Now, if we could just build a little bridge between you and Theo, everything would be absolutely perfect.”

Lydia’s smile froze. “Right.” She murmured. “Perfect.” She glanced around. “Allison, you should... get started on lunch prep.” 

Allison tilted her head with a frown, looking uncertain. “Okay?” She said carefully, worried that what she’d said had tripped her cousin up. “Um… I’ll… just be in there, then.” She murmured, and frowned as she went into the kitchen again.

Lydia rubbed her forearms through her sweater sleeves, eyeing the sky as it started to rain. “Well, that’s perfect.” She murmured. She felt unsettled and was grabbing her umbrella from the office before she gave it another thought. “I’m going out!” She called out to Allison and Theo, then walked through the shop and out through the front door, pushing the umbrella open and walking away. 

Derek walked past her, bumping into her shoulder by accident. He grimaced, looking apologetic. “Sorry.” He murmured, hunching inside of his jacket.

“It’s okay.” Lydia frowned at her soaking wet sleeve from where the umbrella had dumped water on her when Derek bumped her. “It seems to be the kind of day for this.” 

Derek cringed. “Yeah, I know the feeling.” He turned toward her. “I really am sorry.” He said again.

Lydia welcomed any distraction. “What’s going on with your day?” She blurted, grabbing his arm and tugging him toward a doorway for a shop that had long since been closed for good. “We’ll swap stories.” She put the umbrella down and shook it out, then pushed her sleeve up, off of her arm. 

Derek looked startled, blinking down at her in confusion, even as he followed along. “Oh - um…” He cleared his throat, frowning. “My - it’s been about -” He sighed and tried again. “Today is the sixth anniversary of my parents’ death.” He muttered. “So I’m mostly… trying not to think about it.”

“You win.” Lydia blurted, horrified. “I don’t want to share my bad day now, it sounds ridiculous.” 

Derek unconsciously clutched her arm a little tighter, squeezing soothingly. “No, please - it’s not a competition.” He paused, and then said, “Tell me about your day. Please.”

“It’s my birthday.” Lydia began. “And it would seem like I have everything together, but I have a glaring problem that only seems to be getting bigger, in my attraction to someone that - for reasons I don’t want to divulge - I can’t be with.” 

Derek hummed. “Well… first of all, happy birthday.” He smiled crookedly. “Second of all, is there pressure from your, uh… someone? Is he - or she, I don’t know - pushing you by any chance?”

“No, I don’t think he even knows I like him.” Lydia admitted. “Thank you, though. I should get back to my shop, I just... I guess I panicked.” 

Derek huffed a small laugh. “No worries.” He murmured. “It happens. What, uh… what’s your name?”

“Lydia.” Lydia paused. “And you’re Derek Hale. I feel a little insulted right now that you don’t know me, but you’ve been in the newspaper a lot over the last few years.” 

“Not for any good reasons.” Derek sighed, and then looked at her thoughtfully. “I’m sorry… did we go to school together? Or are you -” He squinted. “Are you friends with Cora?”

“Sort of.” Lydia smiled. “I worked with her a lot on group projects in high school.” 

Derek smiled at her. “Now I recognize you.” He murmured and laughed. “Lydia Martin. Former queen bee of Beacon Hills High, current owner and proprietor of the only coffee shop in town. I should have known it was you the minute you grabbed my arm and started walking.”

Lydia laughed. “Yes, that’s me.” She agreed. “Except that I just revealed I have a few issues of my own. You won’t be able to tell anyone, of course.” 

Derek’s eyes softened. “I won't tell anyone.” He agreed. “But everyone has issues. Some people, like me, have novels,” he added wryly. “You could have reacted much, much worse than you did.”

“Well, that’s true.” Lydia conceded. She watched him for a moment, thinking. “Do you like croissants?” 

Derek smiled at her and nodded. “I do.” He murmured.

“Then come with me.” Lydia opened her umbrella again and lifted it, moving to stand under it and hold it up for him to get under it with her. “I’ll give you a couple of them for free. We have a lot more stuff today than we even really need.” 

Derek ducked his head a little to get under the umbrella, and then offered to hold it for her instead. “I’m not going to take anything from you for free. You have a business to run, and I’m more than capable of paying. Besides, I’m sure my sisters would be more than happy to decimate any bag of treats I brought home without allowing me to taste.”

Lydia laughed. “Okay, fair enough.” She let him hold the umbrella, grimacing at her damp sleeve. She would have to change her shirt when she got back into the store, but she kept a couple in the office for emergencies, anyway. 

Derek walked along with her, a small smile on his face. “I’m not normally the type to just bash into people like that. People who irritate me deliberately, yes, but not innocent people on the street. If I had something to dry your shirt with, I would give it to you, really.”

“It’s okay. I have spare clothes there already. It’s not entirely an unforeseen circumstance, spilling things on yourself at a coffee shop. Or, unfortunately, finding out that customers will throw drinks at you if they’re not satisfied.” Lydia grimaced. “That only happened once.” 

Derek looked alarmed. “Christ. It wasn’t something hot, was it? What was their problem?”

“Well, it was Heather.” Lydia murmured. “So I think she just wanted to make me feel bad or something. Instead, she got arrested for assault. And it was a cold drink.” 

Derek exhaled. “Good. Small miracles. If she’d burned you…” He shuddered. “My older sister is a lawyer. She prides herself on taking any case, whether the client can pay or not. If you ever have a situation you can’t handle in the future, you should talk to her.”

“I will.” Lydia grinned and opened the door to the shop. “Go ahead and order from Ally, I’m just going to change.” She shook the umbrella off over the mat and went back into the office, giving her cousin an apologetic look on the way. She started to reach for a shirt, but changed her mind and went looking for Theo, feeling guilty that she had just disappeared with no real warning. 

Theo scrubbed at a plate with a deep, frustrated frown, uncertain how, or why, one of the customers had managed to make a ring of coffee remain for so long on the plate that it had all but solidified.

“Hey.” Lydia spoke softly, not wanting to startle him too badly. “Is everything all right?” 

Theo looked up at her, surprised. “I think… that’s what I should be asking you.” He said softly, frowning. “You took off out of here so fast. I didn’t know if something had gone wrong, or…”

“I needed a moment.” Lydia admitted, embarrassed. “But everything is all right.” 

Theo nodded, and then gave her a tiny smile. “Good.” He said softly. “I’m glad.”

“I want to talk to you when you have a minute.” Lydia knew she had to do the right thing, but she still had no idea what that was. She was hoping that her conversation with Theo would guide her. 

Theo nodded earnestly at her. “Okay. What about - what about now?” He asked, biting his lower lip.

“Sure. If you could just give me a minute, though?” Lydia asked. She went into the office, closing the door and quickly changing her shirt before she opened it again and called out to him. “Theo?” 

Theo moved toward her office door, giving it two gentle knocks. “I’m here.”

Lydia smiled, then realized she had no idea how to begin the discussion. “I’m glad you ended up here.” She took a deep breath in, playing with the butterfly at the end of her necklace.

Theo beamed at her. “Me, too.” He told her, nodding. “I’ve never been so grateful for anything.”

“Have you given any thought to what subject you want to study, like I said you have to?” Lydia asked, teasing a little, but intrigued to know the answer. 

Theo fidgeted. “I… haven’t, exactly.” He admitted. “Not because I don’t want to, but because I’ve been feeling, you know… overwhelmed, a little? And sort of… lost. I don’t really know what I can actually study, and I guess a part of me really just… wanted to ask your advice?”

“Well, what interests you?” Lydia smiled. “You know a lot about food.” 

“Well, I like to eat.” Theo pointed out, laughing a little. “But… I think I remember my mom enjoying cooking a lot. I wouldn’t… I mean, I told you that I can’t really cook very well, but I don’t think I’d mind getting better.”

“Allison and I can teach you.” Lydia nodded. “What else? That’s just during work hours.” 

Theo furrowed his brow, thinking hard. After a moment, he said, “I think… maybe photography.” He said finally. “I mean… I don’t know if I’d really be any good at it, but… I could try, right?”

Lydia grinned and nodded again. “I have a feeling that the pictures you would take would be...” She trailed off, her breath catching in her throat as she looked at him. “Amazing.” 

“Really?” Theo asked her softly, a tiny smile trembling at the corners of his mouth.

“Do I look like the kind of person who says things she doesn’t mean?” Lydia laughed softly as she nodded. “Really.” 

Theo moved forward - he couldn’t stop himself, even if he wanted to - and threw his arms around her much smaller frame, hugging her tightly. “Thank you.”

Lydia laughed again as she hugged back. “You’re welcome.” The familiar lurch in her stomach returned as she was trying to figure out what she wanted to be to Theo. ‘Friend’ was inevitable, they had similar interests. She doubted he needed a replacement mother, and certainly not someone only six years older than him. A mentor, maybe. An adult who would listen instead of treat Theo however his father had. But a girlfriend? She didn’t think it was appropriate. 

Theo pulled back and squeezed her arms gently. “You’re - I seriously think that you’re the best thing - the best person that’s ever come into my life.” He told her softly.

“Yeah?” Lydia murmured, staring back at him. 

Theo nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Lydia smiled, but she worked to think of a way to build a wall between them, to keep herself from leaning forward and kissing Theo. “It’s almost lunch rush. I’m getting back to the counter.” 

Theo nodded and smiled. “And - I should get out there and clean up after other people. I mentioned the soup and salad thing to Allison while you were gone, so she took care of it while there was a lull, and I kinda kept watch for customers.”

“You’re going to steal this place right out from under me.” Lydia teased. She got up, leaving the room and looking around at the shop. It wasn’t a horrible birthday, she just had a moment of panic, but she was ready to move past it. 

Allison waved her hand at Lydia. “We need another person working here.” She blurted. “Like, at least a cashier-slash-server. That was hard as hell.”

Lydia nodded. “I think we have enough room in our budget to hire one full time and one or two part-time people.” She wasn’t going to explain how she was paying Theo in tips and with leftover food, or why that was necessary. “I’ll put the hiring sign in the window right now, lunch rush is soon.” She went to the office and returned with the sign, then smiled at the sight of the rain being over with. She propped the door open and dragged a table outside, then went back in to get two chairs. 

Derek came up behind Lydia and smiled, pressing his hand gently to her back. “Hey.” He murmured, ducking down a bit to speak to her. “Just wanted to tell you thank you and offer you an invitation to come over some time. Cora would like to see you again, I think.” He studied her for a moment and smiled crookedly. “I wouldn’t protest it, either.”

Lydia smiled back. “Maybe sometime this weekend?” She suggested. “I’m planning to hire more people today, so maybe Sunday. I’ll want a day to train everyone.” 

“Sunday sounds great.” Derek murmured. He lifted his bag and smiled. “I did my best not to clean you out too much. I figured Allison probably wouldn’t appreciate not having any desserts to get you through lunch and dinner.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek and gave her a brief hug. “It was good to see you, Lydia.”

Lydia nodded. “It was good to see you, too.” She smiled at Derek again. “And if we run out of desserts, we can make more. Maybe something with all of the oranges and lemons that we’ll probably never run out of.”

Derek laughed. “Maybe a couple of tarts.” He suggested. “I love a good lemon tart.” He looked outside and up at the sky, then sighed. “I should probably get going before the weather decides it’s had enough of being pleasant and starts raining again.”

“It won’t.” Lydia said confidently, nodding. “I’ll see you on Sunday.” She said again, walking away to go stand behind the counter once more. 

Derek raised a hand to wave at her as he walked out the door.

Allison looked at Lydia, raising an eyebrow. She pointed after Derek. “What was that?”

“I bumped into Derek when I went for a walk.” Lydia explained. “And I convinced him that his day could be improved with desserts.” 

“And you, apparently.” Allison added, gesturing. “He looked really into you, Lyds.”

“Hmm.” Lydia murmured. She wanted to be pleased, but she couldn’t help thinking of how Derek just wasn’t Theo. 

Allison sighed, grabbing Lydia’s shoulders and hugging her. “Listen, Lyds - I just want you happy. That’s the only thing that matters, okay? The only thing that matters to me. I don’t care who you end up with, and I don’t care if you choose not to end up with anyone at all. Okay? That’s it. That’s all that matters to me.”

Lydia smiled shakily. “Okay.” She sighed. “Can you just trust that I’m not seeing anyone because I have a myriad of reasons?” 

Allison smiled softly, leaning her head against Lydia’s and sighing. “I trust you. Lydia, I trust you beyond belief, with anything and everything.”

“I have a decision to make and I have until Sunday night to make it.” Lydia admitted.

Allison’s brows drew together. “What sort of decision?” She asked curiously.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, but I know I have to do something.” Lydia said quietly. “I like both of them, but I like one more than the other, I just... I don’t think it’s right for me to... to maintain an interest. It would be better to be with the man who would cause less complications.” 

Allison exhaled softly. “But then… who’s to say that you’d be happy? Or that he would be?” She asked. She looked down for a moment, and then said softly, “If you don’t end up pursuing this obvious thing you have with Theo, and you end up with Derek, you should be upfront with him. Because he deserves that, to know that your attention is kind of split. You know?”

Lydia sighed and nodded. “I do know. And I sort of already told him.” 

Allison blinked, looking wondering. “And he’s still interested.” She murmured to herself, and then nodded. “Okay. Well, he knows, then. So… Oh, Lydia.” She sighed. “Just be careful. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I don’t want to get hurt, either.” Lydia laughed. “I’m giving you tomorrow off, to get ready for your date.” 

Allison laughed softly. “You didn’t need to do that. At least let me come in early and help prep for Japanese day with you?”

Lydia grinned. “Sure.” She agreed. “But just for the first two hours.” 

***

By the time they were closing up for the night, Lydia had hired two teenagers and a fresh-out-of-college twenty-something. She had felt nervous as she introduced the new teenage employees to Theo, wondering if the interest he had shown her would be transferred to someone closer to his own age. She was going to start training everyone in the morning. She gathered the gifts she had received over the course of the day, putting them into a bag to carry home with her. She turned toward Theo. “Are you ready to go?” 

Theo nodded, smiling, and moved to her side. “I’m ready.” He confirmed and stretched his hand out, offering to carry her bag for her.

Lydia smiled, pleased, and handed it to him. “Thank you.” She couldn’t help pushing the issue she was having, giving him a curious smile. “So... Hayden and Tracy are pretty.” She paused. “And so is Erica.” 

“Yeah, they are.” Theo agreed simply, nodding. He didn’t bother expanding on it.

Lydia hadn’t experienced this kind of difficulty in liking someone else. Not ever. If Theo hadn’t been around and Derek had asked her out, she would have agreed readily and that would have been the end of it for her. “Do you think you’d want to date any of them?” 

Theo paused and glanced at her, frowning. “Uh. Not… really.” He said slowly. “I mean… I guess if - no one else was interested, and… one of them asked me, I’d consider it, but… I don’t think I would.”

“Oh.” Lydia murmured, nodding. She glanced back at him, suddenly feeling exhausted in a way she hadn’t all day, despite the fact that she should have been tired much earlier. “Thank you again for the necklace.” 

Theo smiled gently back at her, pressing his arm against hers gently. “You’re welcome. I… kinda figured the butterfly theme in the shop had more to do with who you are than just you looking at them and going, ‘ooh, butterfly, pretty.’ Allison just confirmed it for me.” He paused, looking sheepish. “Uh, I have a confession to make, too. Allison… is actually the one that bought that necklace. She let me pick it out, but she bought it and then told me to give it to you.”

“I know.” Lydia said gently. “And I don’t mind.” She unlocked the front door. “Do you want coffee?” She laughed. “I know, we sell it all day, I shouldn’t be inclined to drink it at home. I’m actually having a glass of wine. But you can have coffee.” She teased. 

Theo snorted. “Maybe I’ll have some tea, instead.” He teased her. “Give me a coffee and I’ll probably be up for hours.”

“Okay.” Lydia agreed, smiling as she went into the kitchen. She tilted her head as she stared at the tea cabinet, then selected some white tea leaves, some blueberries and some cinnamon. She blended them together in a tea bag as she waited for water to boil in the kettle. She still had some time, so she turned to her wine rack and grabbed a zinfandel, pouring some into a goblet as she hummed to herself. 

Theo went up the stairs and changed into a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt before he came back down and took a seat on the couch. He grabbed the remote and flipped the tv channels until he recognized one of the channels that Lydia frequented when she got the chance.

Lydia turned her head when she heard a familiar voice on the tv. She smiled to herself and carried the cup of tea and the wine glass over to the couch. She held his drink out to him, then sat beside Theo and curled her feet under her as she faced him. 

“Thank you,” Theo murmured, accepting his cup and giving her a tiny smile. He gestured at the tv. “I wasn’t sure what you’d want to watch, so I just put it on something I recognized that you liked.” He hesitated. “That I think you liked, I mean?”

Lydia glanced down at her wine, then set the glass on the coffee table and leaned toward Theo, kissing him softly. She pulled back to look at him. “If that was the wrong move, I won’t do it again.” 

Theo froze, licking his lips and blinking rapidly as he stared back at her. “That… That wasn’t because of the wine, was it?” He asked, staring at her hungrily.

“No, I haven’t even had any.” Lydia assured him. 

Theo nodded slowly. “Oh. Good.” He darted forward and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

Lydia kissed back eagerly, but stopped after a moment. “This isn’t because I’ve been kind to you, is it? You know you owe me nothing?” 

“I’ve had the biggest crush on you since the minute I saw you.” Theo blurted. “You being you, your kindness, that was a bonus.”

Lydia looked relieved and kissed Theo again, resting a hand on his chest. 

Theo hugged her close to his chest, clutching at her as they kissed deeply.

Lydia looked at Theo and smiled. “Do you want to have sex with me?” She wasn’t sure what Theo’s father had done to him, and the thought crossed her mind more than once that he might have been forced into a lifestyle he didn't want, but she was afraid to ask. 

Theo swallowed roughly, looking both intrigued and desperately uncertain. “I… I don’t - I don’t know.” He tripped over his own tongue, unwilling to let go of Lydia for even a second, despite the fact that the idea of sex - with anyone, not just Lydia - terrified him.

“Okay.” Lydia said gently. She slid her hand up to his shoulder, massaging it as she looked at him. “Listen, I’m not going to make you do anything, and I won’t even ask again.” She murmured, her voice firm despite the quiet volume. “Kissing you is nice and that’s all we have to do, if that’s all you want to do. Well, we don’t even have to, really.” She faltered, worried about how she was phrasing things. Her mind raced, and she felt sick to her stomach as she realized she had to be honest with him and herself. “I don’t know if I can... I really like you, but I’m a creature of certain habits.” She took a deep breath. “I want you to have time. I don’t want you to feel pressured at all. If or when you’re ready, and if that’s never, that’s okay, but... someone asked me out today, in a more casual sort of... he’s nice.” She felt like she was drowning. 

Theo stared at her, looking a little thrown. “Oh.” He said softly. “So… you… need to have sex?” He asked softly. He fidgeted a little, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. “And someone else can give you that.”

“It’s not a need, but sort of.” Lydia sounded half-hysterical, wanting him to understand, but doubting that she even did. 

Theo ended up just looking confused. “You… I don’t understand.” He said softly. “So… you want… me, but you want sex, and you want me to be okay, but you don’t… want to wait?”

“Yeah.” Lydia sighed. “You’re amazing and you deserve to be with someone amazing, who... has more patience than me.” She gave him a mournful smile. “I need to think. And if you still want me after my descent into that insane ramble, then... I need time to think.” She repeated. 

Theo looked down again and nodded. “Okay.” He said softly, his shoulders visibly slumping. He looked down at his cup of tea, and then took a deep breath, finishing it before he leaned in to hug her hesitantly. “It’s okay. It’s - I mean, it’s not okay, but it’s okay.”

Lydia hugged back. “I’m going to take care of a few things this weekend, either way.” She said softly. She picked up her glass of wine and drained it, then carried it into the kitchen and rinsed it out before she trudged up the stairs to her room. She fought back tears of exhaustion and frustration as she got ready for bed. 

***

Lydia found herself watching Theo whenever she had a spare second, the next day. She had trained the three new hires on the register and with how to make a few coffee drinks. She felt guilty when she realized what she was doing and wondered if she could successfully be with someone who might never want her in all the ways she wanted him. But she was starting to form a plan or two that had nothing to do with her potential relationship and everything to do with the guy she wanted. 

Allison furrowed her brow worriedly at her cousin. “Lydia?” She asked softly, tapping the other woman’s elbow and gesturing toward the back. “What’s going on with you today? Did something bad happen last night after you left the shop?”

Lydia motioned for Allison to follow her into the office. She closed the door. “I have to tell you a few things, and I have a feeling I know how you’re going to react. Please don’t?” 

Allison sat down on the edge of the desk, only looking even more worried. “I’ll… try not to? But - Lydia, talk to me.”

“Theo is seventeen.” Lydia said softly. “He’s going to be eighteen in two months. And he wants me as much as I want him, just not... I think he was abused, and badly.” 

Allison’s hand moved to cover her mouth in shock. “Oh, god. That poor kid.” She whispered, and then frowned at her cousin. “Wait. What way did you think I was going to react to this?”

“That you would tell me to tell Stiles or his dad. Or Parrish.” Lydia sighed. “That I don’t know if he’s lying because I haven’t bothered looking into it. But I know. I just feel it. He needs me, and I don’t know what capacity he needs me in. We kissed a few times last night, but he’s not ready for anything more, and he might never be. And I panicked and said that I didn’t think I could handle that. That I had someone else who was interested and I wanted to be honest and I wasn’t trying to hurt him. But I know I did. I want to figure this out, and I feel like every second that I don’t have it sorted in my head, I’m just hurting him.” 

Allison’s eyes softened, and she reached out to hug her cousin tightly. “I don’t know how you get yourself into these situations.” She said softly. She bit her lower lip, thinking silently, and then sighed. “You’re right. I think you should talk to someone about this, because if he’s been abused, then it’s… Someone needs to keep him safe, the legal way. I’m… I’m sort of glad that you laid it out for him, a little. It’d be awful to feel like you’re stringing him along, and you don’t deserve to feel that way. He shouldn’t have to feel it, either.” She gripped Lydia’s hands and squeezed gently. “Maybe this is for the best? At least for now?”

Lydia nodded. “I have a few things I know I need to do. I just hope he forgives me.” She cleared her throat, looking up at Allison. “I really like him.” 

Allison smiled gently and squeezed Lydia’s hands again. “I know you do. And I know he likes you, too. He might be a little hurt right now, but he’ll be okay. He seems pretty strong, you know?”

“Yeah.” Lydia murmured. “I know.” She smiled. “You should get going and get ready for your date. I’ve got this handled. I’m going to call the Sheriff and a few other people.” 

Allison nodded, lifting her arm to hug Lydia. “Okay. You sure you’ll be okay without me?” She teased.

“No.” Lydia said bluntly. “But we’ve definitely needed a bigger staff than just the two of us for a while now. I should have done this sooner. And maybe once they’re trained enough, you and I can have a day off once in awhile.” 

Allison sighed wistfully. “A day off. That sounds pretty amazing.” She murmured, smiling. “Alright. I’m going to go. Call me if you need anything, I mean it. It’s not like Stiles wouldn’t understand. I love you. Be safe and awesome, et cetera.”

Lydia laughed softly. “I will. I love you, too.” She waved to her cousin and called John Stilinski, biting her lip as she turned in half-circles in her chair. Her stepfather had worked with the Sheriff for awhile, but he was back East with her mother and aunt. She missed all of them sometimes, but John had functioned as a surrogate parent since she had come back from college. 

“Lydia!” John sounded delighted as he answered the phone. “How are you, sweetheart?”

“I’m good, Uncle John.” Lydia answered, smiling to herself in spite of how she felt. “I need to talk to you about something kind of sensitive and I'm a little wary of how you’re going to react.” 

John frowned. “Would you rather talk in person?” He asked her. “I think I can swing around to the shop. Stiles can’t stop me if he’s going on this date of his.”

Lydia laughed. “Yes, please come by. But I think you should come in the back way? I have a skittish person here and I’m not in danger, but I don’t want him to think he may be.” 

“Understood.” John murmured. “I’ll be there in a little bit, and set aside a couple of those treats of yours for me, will you? What’s today’s theme, anyway?”

“Japan.” Lydia smiled. “I’ll have a few things waiting for you.” 

“Thank you, princess.” John laughed softly. “I’ll see you in a bit.” He hung up the phone.

Lydia gathered a few desserts and poured a cup of cherry blossom tea into a to-go cup for John, then waited near the back door for him, listening to the sounds in the front of the shop, in case anyone called to her for help. 

John approached several minutes later and knocked gently at the door. “Lydia, it's me.”

Lydia opened the door and held the bag out to John, even as she stepped back to have him follow her into the office. She closed the door, taking a deep breath. “I have an employee here who isn’t working legally, I’ve been paying him under the table for the last few days. He’s seventeen. A runaway. And while I know that I should have called you right away, I thought I could handle this situation myself. But I can’t. He needs assistance that I can’t provide. But I don’t want to scare him and make him run off, and he’s earned enough money now that he might.” 

John furrowed his brow in concern. “I’m not going to chastise you for not coming to me, but I do need to know about this kid. What sort of assistance, Lydia? What’s his story, why did he run away?”

“He hasn’t said it, but I’m absolutely certain that he endured sexual abuse.” Lydia said softly. “He’ll need therapy and some sort of guardian that he trusts. He trusts me, but there’s...” She bit her lip. “I’m attracted to him and he returns that interest. I don’t want him to feel like I’m attempting to take advantage of him or even doubt my intentions toward him. I’ll become his guardian if necessary, I’ll... I don’t know what I’m going to do. But I don’t want him to feel that he has to leave.” 

John sighed. “Lydia… sweetheart, you know I can’t allow him to stay with you, not if there’s an attraction between you two, at least not while he’s underage.” He thought for a moment, and then said, “Maybe I can talk to him, see if he’d be willing to stay with one of the guys from the department. And I’ll need to speak with Doctor Melling and see if she’s willing to take him on.” 

“Okay.” Lydia bit her lip. “I’ll have him come back here and stay while you talk, if you don’t mind?” 

John’s eyes softened, and he smiled at her gently, nodding. “I don’t mind. That’s fine by me.”

Lydia walked out to the front room. “Theo, can you come back here with me for a moment?” 

Theo looked up at her, and then nodded, moving toward the back of the shop. He paused, freezing up when he saw John and took a step backward quickly.

John lifted a hand and gave Theo a small smile. “You’re not in trouble, kid. No need to run for it, I promise.”

“I trust John.” Lydia said softly, resting a hand on Theo’s back. 

Theo shivered a little at her touch and looked at her warily before nodding. “Okay.” He said softly, sticking close to her side.

John watched them together and huffed a little, smiling. “Have a seat. We’re just going to talk, okay?”

Theo cleared his throat. “Okay.” He said again. “What about?”

“Well… About your home life, a little. Why you ran away. Finding you someone to talk to about this, that could maybe help. And maybe finding you a permanent place to stay.”

Theo’s head whipped around, and he narrowed his eyes at Lydia, his lips pressing together tightly before he folded his arms over his chest. “Fine.”

“It would be ideal for you to stay with me.” Lydia said gently. “But I worry that you feel obligated to behave in a certain manner around me, even without your awareness of it. And John has so much more experience in this area than I do; I trust his judgment. If he believes that we’re better off not living together, then we shouldn't.”

Theo kept his eyes averted, looking away from her. “Fine,” he bit out again, then looked at the sheriff. “Where would I stay?” He asked. 

John tilted his head. “Well… I could find someone that I work with that would be willing to take you in.” He paused. “Or I could take you in myself,” he offered. “The house has been quiet since Stiles moved out.”

Theo furrowed his brows. “Stiles?”

John smiled crookedly. “Yeah, my son. You've probably seen him quite a few times in here, mooning after Allison.”

Lydia was silent, feeling sick to her stomach. “Excuse me!” She blurted, rushing from the room. She busied herself with clearing tables and refilling coffee cups, trying to stop her hands from shaking. 

“Miss Martin?” Erica asked, frowning. “You kinda look like you're about to flip. Maybe you should go rest?”

“Not now.” Lydia shook her head. “And please, call me Lydia.” 

Erica nodded slowly. “Okay… Lydia.” She hesitated, and then turned away, going back to her job. 

Lydia bit her lip, then sighed. “Okay!” She blurted. “We’re closing early tonight.” She started putting chairs on top of tables, bagging the remaining food for Theo and the other employees to take home. 

Erica leapt toward one of the bags eagerly. “Awesome! You're the best.” She grinned at the older woman, setting aside her bag and wiping down the counters. 

Lydia forced a smile, locking the door behind the customers when the last one left. She flipped the open sign to closed and tried not to think of Theo once again as she carried cups to the sink in the kitchen. 

John stepped out of the back and looked for Lydia, spotting her and making his way toward her. “Hey,” he said gently, his eyes sympathetic. “I'm going to head out, okay? He says he wants to pack his things, but… I think he just wants to spend his last night with you.”

Lydia nodded, too choked up to speak. She walked everyone else to the door, pulling her jacket on as she turned to wait for Theo. 

Theo left the back, his eyes downcast as he made his way toward Lydia. “I'm ready to go.” He mumbled. 

Lydia nodded again, locking up behind them. She kept her gaze on the sidewalk in front of her, feeling miserable. Too late now, she realized she was in love. Her breath hitched in her throat and she wrapped her arms around herself, walking a little faster.

Theo shoved his hands into his pockets, following her out without another word. He hated the miserable feeling in the pit of his stomach - he hated that it was his own inability to move past his own personal issues that was causing some of the problem. 

“I...” Lydia sniffled. “I hope everything goes well for you. John is - he’s a good man. You can still work for me if you want. You don’t have to, if you feel - if you want something else.”

Theo didn't glance at her. “I'm not planning to leave the shop.” He mumbled. “I like the shop. I want to stay there.”

“Okay.” Lydia felt relieved and heartsick at the same time, thinking of seeing him every day and knowing she could never tell him how she felt. She wondered if the family curse, thought to be broken by her mother, had somehow simply skipped a generation. And then her phone rang. She answered it quietly. “Hello?”

“Hey, little butterfly!” Gillian’s laughter greeted Lydia. “What’s bothering you?”

Lydia blinked, but wasn't all that surprised. “Nothing. This is a bad time. Can you call tomorrow?”

“Fuck no, I’m talking to you now.” Gillian snorted. “Do I need to come visit?”

“God, no.” Lydia blurted. She hung up when her aunt laughed again. 

Theo glanced at her, furrowing his brow. He wanted to ask who she was talking to, but figured it wasn't any of his business. He sighed, irritated. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't old enough. It wasn't his fault that he was damaged. And even then, he still couldn't blame Lydia for peacing out before they even got a start. He couldn't begrudge her the chance to find happiness of some kind, emotional or physical, if he couldn't be the one to give it to her. 

“That was my aunt.” Lydia blurted. “Allison’s mom. She’s more like me, she’s traveled the world. Allison is more like my mom, focused on finding her one true... her person. It just figures that she’d fall for a cop, or the next closest thing.”

Theo nodded, forgetting himself for a moment and feeling a smile twitch onto his face before he forced it away. “Okay.” He murmured and then frowned. “What about your dads?” He asked. 

“My biological father grew and sold fruit and vegetables.” Lydia murmured. “He died in an accident. My stepfather was a deputy. He’s retired. Allison’s father loved to travel as much as her mother, but my mom convinced them to let her live with us until high school ended, when we were sophomores. When we went to college, they all moved back to the town my mother and aunt grew up in. That’s their home. This is ours.” She looked up at her house, suddenly seeing it for how monstrous and empty it would be after Theo left. 

Theo followed her gaze, looking up at the house with an unhappy look on his face. “But you kept in contact with them. They wanted to keep contact with you.” He murmured. 

“Yeah.” Lydia turned toward Theo. “I might go for awhile.” She blurted, and she could practically feel the wind change direction, a breeze drifting toward her. “It’s nothing you’ve done or didn’t do.”

“You might go?” Theo repeated, staring at her. “So now you're leaving?”

“I have to.” Lydia said quietly. “Please - I have to.”

Theo shut his eyes. “What sucks about this is that even as much as it hurts right now, I still can't say no to you. I still want to do everything I can for you.”

“I almost wish you hated me. It would be easier. I don’t want any of this. I don’t want you to leave. But I know that’s not the best thing for you.” Lydia unlocked her front door, startled by how little it felt like home. 

“You can't possibly know the best thing for me. But I can't hate you. I couldn't possibly hate you.” Theo sighed. 

“I don’t hate you, either.” Lydia murmured. “I want you to stay with me. I want to be involved with you. But I know that logically, that’s not good for you.”

Theo pressed his lips together tightly. “Why can’t I decide what’s good for me and what isn’t?” He asked, frustrated.

“I don’t know.” Lydia closed her eyes for a moment, still overwhelmed. “I feel like I’m doing everything wrong.”

Theo grimaced and looked away. “Let’s just… let’s just get inside and go to sleep.” He mumbled.

Lydia nodded, going into the house and up to her room. Once the door was closed behind her, she started crying, trying to muffle her sobs. 

***

Lydia called Allison at four o’clock the next morning. “Hey.” She cleared her throat. “I need you to open today. I have things to take care of.”

Allison sounded bleary as she replied. “Okay.” She said simply. “Will you be in later?”

“Maybe.” Lydia frowned. “Probably. I don’t know.”

“Call me, then, once you know what you’re doing.” Allison requested. “Okay? And I’ll bring you some of - whatever I cook up today, I haven’t even picked a country yet, good lord.”

“Germany will be easiest.” Lydia murmured. “Pretzels and chocolate. I love you, Ally.”

“I love you, too, Lyddy.” Allison replied warmly. 

Lydia hung up and set her phone aside. She stared off into space for a moment. She was exhausted, but had given up on sleep. She trudged down to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee for herself.

Theo came down the stairs quietly, the small amount of things he’d managed to obtain over the course of the last few days clutched in his hands in a pair of grocery bags. He paused at the bottom of the steps and set them down on the couch before looking toward the kitchen and sighing. Slowly, he turned and entered, his eyes on Lydia. “I’m taking what I’ve got with me today.” He said softly. “I’ve been awake since three. Couldn’t sleep anymore.” Clearing his throat, he fidgeted. “I’d still like to pay you back for what you’ve gotten me. And… I guess I should leave this here.” He reached into his pocket and took out the key Lydia had given him, handing it over to her.

Lydia’s fingers closed over the key. She wouldn't meet Theo’s eyes as she nodded. She could leave today, or not. She wasn't certain what she was doing. 

Theo nodded back slowly and exhaled. “I’m, uh… I guess I’m gonna go to the shop early. Unless there’s a reason you need me to stay?” He tried not to look too hopeful.

Lydia glanced up at Theo. “I... I don’t have any right to ask you for anything. You should go.”

Theo’s shoulders slumped. “Right.” He mumbled. “Okay, then.” He hesitated, and then nodded. “Thank you for the opportunity. And for taking me in, and… for being kind.” He mumbled. “I’ll see you around.”

***

Lydia scratched at a spot of dried paint she had missed on her hand, then knocked on the Hales’ front door, that night. For the first time in a year, she hadn't gone to the shop at all. She had something else she was doing, instead. 

Cora opened the door, her eyes widening at the sight of Lydia on the doorstep. “Oh, holy shit! Hey!” She blurted, throwing her arms out. “Dude, come in, oh my god. Derek told me he saw you and that you might be coming over.”

Lydia smiled softly. “I had planned to bring lemon tarts, but I was preoccupied. Sorry.”

Cora shook her head. “God, don’t worry about that. Jesus. Get in here. How’ve you been?”

“I’m...” Lydia sighed. “I’m okay. I’m going away for a few days, actually. I have a flight leaving around midnight.”

“Where are you headed?” Cora asked curiously. “Anywhere far?”

“Paris.” Lydia murmured. “My aunt demanded that I bring her with me, too. So I’ll be on the island for a few days. And answering my mom’s nosy questions.” 

Cora’s eyes widened again. “Island? What island? When did you get an island?”

“It’s not mine!” Lydia laughed. “It’s where my mom and aunt grew up. It’s on the East coast, near Maryland. I’ve only been there twice.”

Cora nodded, smiling. “That’s awesome. You should let me come with you sometime.”

“I will.” Lydia murmured, wondering how Cora would react to learning Lydia’s family history. 

Cora grinned widely, and then blinked. “Oh, shit. Am I distracting you from something? Did you come here to talk to Derek?”

“Sort of, yes.” Lydia looked embarrassed. “It’s great seeing you. I just have a business proposal for him.”

Cora held her hands up, grinning. “It’s amazing to see you, too. Don’t worry about it. I’ll go get Der.” She paused, and then shrugged, grinned again, and threw her arms around Lydia once more. “It really is great to see you. Okay, I’m letting go and getting Derek. Have a seat, will you?” She laughed and let go of the other woman, backing away and jogging down the hall. 

Lydia sat down, hoping that Derek would agree to what she wanted. 

Derek came in several moments later, smiling at Lydia when he saw her. “Hi, there. Wasn’t sure you’d come by.” He bent down to press a light kiss to her cheek and sat down beside her.

Lydia smiled. “Well, I can’t stay too long, I have to take care of some things. I wanted to run an idea past you, actually. I’m turning my home into another business and I was wondering if you would be interested in helping out.”

Derek raised his eyebrows in interest. “What sort of business?” He asked her curiously.

“It’s sort of a cross between a halfway house and a hostel. For teenagers in at-risk situations to come and stay, and work at the coffee shop. Or somewhere else, if I can get enough public interest. I’m moving my things out and having it renovated while I’m gone, for the next couple of weeks or so. I’ve already turned the space above the coffee shop into a loft for myself. I was painting all day. It’s not enough yet, but it’s a start.”

Derek tilted his head, looking concerned. “You’re leaving?” He asked softly. “But you’ve painted the loft, so clearly, you’re coming back.” He hesitated, and then reached for her hand. “This idea of yours sounds wonderful.” He told her, and then added, “But… why do you need my help? Not that I’m not absolutely willing to, but I’m curious. Did something happen?”

“What? Oh, not the loft. The house. All I really need is a front desk and more bathrooms.” Lydia murmured. “I was wondering if you wanted to work there. Not a full-time, quit your job situation. Just a few hours a week?”

Derek turned a little more toward her with a smile. “Tell me exactly what you need me to do.” He murmured. 

“Just welcome them. Charge five dollars a night, walk them to the shop, be there to listen. I’m turning the office in my house into a counselor’s office and hiring a professional, but I think that might be... intimidating.” Lydia thought of Theo’s reaction to seeing John. “They need someone on their side who doesn't look at them the way a counselor or a cop would. And that’s you.” 

Derek smiled crookedly. “Are you sure? Absolutely positive that you want me doing this?” He asked, wanting to make absolutely sure she was serious, even as flattered as he was that she was asking him at all. 

Lydia nodded. “There are things you’re capable of, that I’m not. I have the money and resources, but not the skills for this.”

Derek shook his head. “I don't know, I think you do just fine.” He murmured. “But if you want my help, Lydia, you've got it. No questions asked.”

Lydia smiled. “Thank you.” She wished she had more of an attraction to Derek, but she saw him as her friend’s older brother and not much more. 

Derek seemed to be coming to the same understanding, and he gave her a small, resigned smile. He reached an arm out to hug her, sighing. “Anytime.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. 

*** 

Lydia moved the last of her things into the loft, then went downstairs and around to the front of the building, walking into Papillon. She looked around for Theo and Allison, even though she had no idea what to say to either of them. 

Allison beamed at the sight of her cousin when she rounded the corner. “Hey! I told you to call me, Lydia,” she chastised, hugging her. 

Lydia smiled. “I thought in-person would make a nicer goodbye.” She said softly. “It’s just for two or three weeks.”

“Goodbye?” Allison frowned. “Lydia - no, two or three weeks without you? No, I-I can't, I can't do this by myself here! You're the brains, not me. And where in the hell are you even going?”

“Paris.” Lydia murmured. “And you’ve got this! Theo could probably run things without either of us.” She teased. “You’ll have his help.”

Allison’s shoulders slumped. “Thanks for having faith in me.” She exhaled. “Why now? What made you decide to just - leave?”

“I think time away will help me get...” Lydia pressed her lips together, unable to say that she wanted to get over Theo. “I just need to go.”

Allison’s face fell, and she couldn't help hugging her cousin again tightly. “Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry.”

“John had Theo move in with him.” Lydia whispered. “He said it would be wrong for me to get involved with him while we live together and he’s not eighteen. Theo gave back his key.”

Allison leaned her head against Lydia’s, sighing. “In the long run, I think he's right to do that.” She murmured, referring to John. “You could get in so much trouble if someone that wasn't as understanding as John found out about you two, especially if you were actually… doing anything, you know? But for what it's worth, I'm so sorry you're feeling like this, Lyddy. I'm sorry it's hurting you so much.”

“We won’t do anything.” Lydia shook her head. “He’s... there are reasons. I need to go. I -” She glanced around for Theo. 

Allison looked toward the kitchen pointedly, nodding her head. “He's back there.” He'd also been moody all day, to the point where Allison had just decided to let him do his own thing while mostly keeping him in the back and letting the newer employees learn to bus the tables. 

Lydia smiled sadly and walked into the kitchen, stopping near Theo. “Hey.”

Theo looked up at the sound of her voice and swallowed roughly. “Hi.” He said softly. 

“I have to leave for the airport in an hour.” Lydia murmured. “But I’m going to miss you. It’s probably, definitely, not something I should admit to. But I’m saying it anyway. I don’t... I haven't ever felt like this.” She tightened her grip on the butterfly on her necklace. “I rely on reason and I haven’t been at all reasonable from the moment I met you.”

Theo swallowed again, sniffing. “Are you leaving because of me?” He asked softly. “Is it my fault you're going?”

“It’s not your fault, but you’re sort of the reason.” Lydia sighed. “I don’t know what to do with myself, and I want time to get over you. This has all happened so quickly, and I don’t like that I keep making things worse. You deserve better than I’ve treated you.”

Theo looked down at the floor, and then sighed, nodding. “I don't know about that, but… I understand.” He mumbled. “Can I - can I give you a hug at least?”

Lydia wanted to ask for a kiss, but she pressed her lips together and nodded, stepping forward to hug Theo. 

Theo leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin against her head with a sigh. He shut his eyes, sniffing a little. “I'll miss you.” He said softly. 

“I’m really going to miss you.” Lydia said quietly. “I’ll have a surprise for you when I come back. Unless you hear while I’m gone. You probably will.” She pulled away to look up at him. “I’m so glad I met you.”

Theo sniffed again and tried smiling. “I'm glad I met you, too.” He mumbled. He didn't care about surprises. He just wished that he was in a better position than he was. “Thanks for coming to see me.” He added. 

Lydia knew that if she said anything more, it would be to tell him the full extent of her feelings. She nodded and walked away, instead. 

***

Two weeks after she left, Lydia walked back into the coffee shop, smiling nervously. “Allison, I’m back. I need to borrow Theo from you for a few minutes.”

Allison raised her eyebrows. “What, no ‘hi, Ally, I missed you, Ally, thank god my shop is still standing or I would've murdered you, Ally’?”

“Hmm. All of the above.” Lydia said lightly. “I’ll get to all of that when I bring him back.”

Allison furrowed her brows together but nodded. “Okay. Well, he's in the office right now, taking his break.”

Lydia nodded and went into the office. “Hi, again.” She called out, smiling at him. Being near him still hurt, but not as badly as being away had. Which made what she was about to do even harder. 

Theo looked up from his sandwich, and then stood up, smiling. The mostly-hunted look was gone from his eyes, and he looked more relaxed than he had before. “Hi!” He blurted, moving toward her. “How was your trip?”

“It was good. I’ll tell you and Ally about it, together.” Lydia murmured. “Come with me. I want you to see something.”

“Okay.” Theo looked confused, but nodded, gesturing to her to go ahead. “Lead the way.”

Lydia walked with Theo to the house that had so briefly been theirs. She turned to look at him and gauge his reaction to the new paint on the porch, posts and the front door. “After meeting you, I thought about other teenagers who might need someone.” She murmured. “And I wanted a place for them to go. My house - well, my old house - seemed more than adequate. And they can work at the coffee shop or help at the grocery store or the animal clinic. Part of why I left was you, and how I feel. But this was another reason. This place.”

Theo stared at the house in astonishment, blinking at the building, and then looking down at Lydia. “You turned your house into a halfway house.” He breathed. “Because you met me?”

“Yes.” Lydia smiled softly. “Derek is going to run it. He’s better with this than I am. I’ve got a counselor coming in, starting tomorrow. And if any other properties on this block become available, I’ll expand.” She looked over at him again. “The inside of the house hasn’t been altered too much. Different paint in the bedrooms and bunk beds in each one. And a front counter. Oh, and more bathrooms. But it was as simple as converting the walk-in closets. I wasn’t as... I could have handled things better, with you. And now other teens in your situation or a similar one can thrive, because there’s a place for them. The statistics on teenage runaways is sta- I’m overselling this, aren’t I? Do you like it?”

Theo couldn’t help the twitch of a smile on his lips. He nodded. “It looks amazing.” He told her, and then leaned in to hug her. “You’re amazing. I can’t believe you did all of this.”

“I want you to be happy. And if I can’t... if I can only work to improve the lives of others where I failed with you, then that’s better than doing nothing.”

Theo shook his head. “Lydia, stop. Just - stop. You didn’t fail me. I don’t want you thinking of it like that, okay? You did not fail me. If anything, you got me to at least get my head on straight, you know? You were right to go to John, you were right to let him talk to me about getting out of the house. You were right to shut down a relationship between us.” He paused. “Because I can’t say with absolute conviction that I would’ve been the smartest person to be in any sort of relationship with. I’m still not. I’m still healing. I’m - god, I’m still crazy about you, but I can’t take you down with me in the middle of trying to work through my crazy, you know?”

“Yeah.” Lydia murmured. “Well, I still think you’re incredible.” She motioned for him to walk back to the shop with her. “And you’re going to do amazing things.”

“I hope so.” Theo murmured, smiling crookedly. He opened the door to the shop for her once they arrived.

Lydia walked over to Allison, glancing at Theo again before she spoke. “I’m moving to Paris. Indefinitely. I’ve already signed over the rights to this place and the hostel. My lawyer should be calling you and Derek today.” She told Allison, then glanced at Theo. “And I instructed him to call you the day after you turn eighteen. Birthdays shouldn't be spent signing legal documents. You’re amazing at making decisions here. I think you deserve to share in the profits.”

Allison stared at Lydia in shock. “No - but - this was only supposed to be until you - Lydia!” She clapped her hands to her cheeks, looking distressed. “No! What am I going to do without you here? You can’t leave, please! This doesn’t even have anything to do with the shop, you’re my best friend, how could you possibly be moving?”

Theo blinked steadily at Lydia, drawing a sharp, stunned breath and looking away, feeling like he’d just been punched in the stomach.

“I’ll keep in touch with you.” Lydia murmured. “But I have to do this.”

Theo folded his arms over his chest, exhaling and stiffening once more. “Thank you for what you’re doing.” He said eventually, pursing his lips together. “Not for the moving, I mean. That sucks. But… this.” He gestured at the the shop. “Making me a part of this. I’m… grateful.” His voice was small by the time he stopped talking.

Lydia nodded. She turned toward Allison. “Try to make your theme days once a week instead of every day.” She suggested. “And make some lemon tarts for Derek, he likes them.” She hugged her cousin. 

Allison fought back her tears, hugging Lydia tightly. “You had better text me or call me every day. Every day, Lydia!” She sniffled and rolled her eyes. “Okay, I’m not that psychotic. At least once or twice a week, for the phone calls. Something. Anything. Or I swear to god, I’ll get Mom and Aunt Sally and Dad and I swear to god, I’ll…” Her eyes darted toward Theo before looking back at Lydia. “... do something.”

“I know you will.” Lydia sighed. “I love you, Ally.”

Allison shut her eyes, sniffling. “I love you, Lyddy.” She whispered, squeezing Lydia a little harder before forcing herself to let go and wiping at her face.

Theo gazed at her for a long moment, silent, before he stepped forward and offered her a hug as well.

Lydia hugged back, her lips practically clamped together to keep herself from telling Theo she loved him. She stepped back, then hurried away, blinking back tears.


	2. Autumn

Five months after she left, Lydia smiled up at the first falling leaf she had seen since moving to Paris. It was the first day of autumn. She walked into the Louvre, seeking inspiration. She had filled her days with painting and drawing images and loose interpretations of Theo. A coffee cup with a sky at sunrise inside, or a five dollar bill that was as blue as his eyes. She wasn't getting over him. Not even close. And she knew that her cousin was probably tired of Lydia asking about the younger man every time she called. 

As though summoned by the mere thought, Allison promptly texted a photo of Theo at the sink, shoulders relaxed and a small, vague smile on his face. ‘He’s fine, before you even ask for today. Weirdly enjoys washing dishes.’

Lydia laughed and took a picture of herself in front of Mona Lisa, sending it before she moved on through the museum. 

Scott followed her at a distance, pretending to study the paintings that he passed whenever the woman turned in his direction. He slunk a little closer, licking his lips nervously as he gazed at her and praying he didn’t look like the stalker he probably qualified for.

Lydia turned toward Scott, bemused. “You know, you could just walk with me and have a conversation.” She called out to him. “It would be easier for you.”

Scott froze, eyes wide and looking embarrassed. “I - sorry, I just… I wasn’t - I’m not good with, you know…” He hesitated, and then gestured. “Approaching girls. I’m pretty sure the only reason I ever had even the one girlfriend is because she approached me.”

Lydia nodded. “Well, you can ask me one question. If it’s not a request to smell my hair or my underwear, I might even let you ask another one. Or I’ll ask you one.”

Scott blinked at her. “People ask things like that?” He blurted, and then looked panicked. “Wait, that's not the question I wanted to ask you!”

Lydia smiled. “Okay.” She took a few steps closer to him. “What do you want to ask me?”

Scott stared at her, smiling a little. “I… God. Uh. Are you… seeing anyone?” He asked.

“No, I’m not.” Lydia took Scott’s picture and sent it to Allison, along with a text. ‘This poor guy has been following me around the Louvre.’ “Now you’re going to stare at me and try to figure out how to ask if you can ask me another question, then you’ll stumble through actually asking me out and while I find that kind of adorable and charming, I think you need to stop and think about a very important piece of information that you and I don’t have for one another.”

Scott couldn’t help the widening of his smile, charmed. “My name is Scott. I’m from California, I’m twenty-four, I’m a veterinarian, and I’m in Paris because - well, because I’m a workaholic and my boss yelled at me to take a vacation, the option for Paris came up, and I said ‘why not.’” He gazed at her. “What’s your name?”

Lydia laughed. “I’m Lydia. I’m twenty-three, I was my own boss until five months ago, and now I’m just filling my days with staring at landmarks and painting. I am also from California.”

“Yeah?” Scott tilted his head. “Whereabouts? I’m out of Mt. Shasta, personally.” He grinned. “Being your own boss sounds interesting.”

“Now I’m concerned that you followed me all the way here.” Lydia murmured, eyeing Scott. “Beacon Hills.”

Scott blinked in surprise. “Whoa. Really? That’s…” He trailed off, furrowing his brows. “Either incredibly fortuitous or… some kind of conspiracy. Possibly. Um. In any case, I never followed you. Really. I just really wanted to talk to you, honestly.”

“Well, now you are.” Lydia smiled. “How long are you here?”

Scott thought for a minute, and then grinned crookedly. “Well, I’ve racked up a lot of vacation time. I mean, like… a lot. I could technically take a sabbatical, and no one would really miss me, or I could… open my own clinic, god knows I’ve got enough funds for it.” He scratched at the back of his neck. “I think I could be maybe convinced to stay here for quite a while, actually.”

“Maybe we should try one date first.” Lydia said gently, smiling. She reached for his hand. “Or a few dates.”

Scott nodded, turning his hand over to clasp hers, smiling. “I’m all for that.” He murmured. “I’m definitely all for that. And I would like to try ridiculously hard to impress you, but I really don’t want to alienate you at all, so, um… Could I maybe get an idea of what you like?” He paused. “Because clearly you like art, but… we’re already in an art museum, so…”

Lydia smiled slowly. “How about if I show you where I’ve been staying, so you can see what I like for yourself?”

Scott smiled back at her. “I’m all for that, too.” He murmured.

***

Lydia unlocked her apartment door and let Scott in behind her. She gestured to the canvases leaning against walls around the room and one on the easel. “Go ahead and look.” She felt a little odd about a stranger seeing her work and her every tribute to Theo. But she was intrigued to see how Scott would react. 

Scott stepped into the room, gazing around curiously and staring at the canvases with his head tilted. He studied the images, noticing the similarities and differences and themes that carried from one painting to the next before he looked back at Lydia, his eyes soft. “Someone you lost?” He murmured.

“Someone I found.” Lydia murmured. “And couldn't have. I came here to move on. Obviously, that isn’t working out.”

Scott hummed, looking sympathetic. “I’m sorry to hear that.” He murmured to her. “Can I… Can I help at all?”

“Don’t give up on me?” Lydia murmured. “You seem sweet and you’re here right when I need someone. It’s the Equinox. That means something.”

Scott turned to look at her and took a step closer. He smiled softly at her. “I don’t give up on people.” He told her seriously. “The only time I ever have, I was ten, and my sperm-donor proved exactly how unfit he was to even be human. But… other people. I don’t give up on other people, not when they matter. And… I think you matter. A lot. I wouldn’t have followed you around like an idiot if I didn’t think you were important.”

Lydia smiled. “This is a weird first date.” She laughed. “But fitting.”

Scott grinned. “Well, I wanted to do something you’d like, and…” He gestured. “Clearly, you like art. And if we’re honest, I’d kind of rather see your art than art from people who are long gone and that I definitely don’t understand.”

Lydia took a step toward Scott and kissed him. “I am glad I met you.” She nodded. 

Scott ducked his head down to kiss her back softly. “I’m glad I met you, too.” He murmured, his head cocking to the side as he smiled.

***

Two years passed quickly, and Lydia smiled to herself as she scratched Nellie, the baby goat, behind her ears. She had sold a few dozen paintings and bought a home with Scott. 

Scott came up behind her, winding his arms around her with a smile and a kiss to her cheek. “How was your day?” He asked her, letting a hand slip down to offer his fingers to Nellie to chew on.

Lydia smiled. “I sold milk and cheese.” She laughed. “And a painting of the Eiffel Tower. Tourists are easy marks. And I got an email from Stiles. He wants me to come home. He has a very important thing to ask Allison and figures she’ll need me there.”

Scott raised his eyebrows, looking amused. “A good very important thing, or a bad very important thing? Does he think she’ll be thrilled and need emotional support, or does he think she’ll be pissed and still need emotional support? And a hacksaw?”

Lydia laughed. “He’s proposing. I’m going to fly out tomorrow morning.”

Scott smiled at her, bending his head a little to kiss her. “They're gonna be thrilled to see you.” He murmured. “Your arrival is going to overshadow the proposal,” he teased her.

“Well, maybe.” Lydia teased. “But you have to come with me. And we’ll bring Nellie.”

“Will they let us bring a goat on a plane?” Scott asked curiously. “And yes, I'm definitely going with you. I'd love to.”

“I already verified. We’ll have to crate her, but she’ll be okay.” Lydia murmured. “Unless you want to have her put somewhere here?”

Scott shook his head. “Nah. We're family; leaving Nellie behind wouldn't feel right.” He smiled at the goat and gently, playfully scratched at the bridge of her nose. 

Lydia smiled and kissed Scott again. “I love you.”

Scott hugged her, grinning in delight, the way he did every time she said those words to him. “I love you, too.” He told her, kissing her back. 

***

The next night, Lydia pushed open the door to Papillon and grinned at her brunette cousin. “Hi, Allison!” She reached for Scott’s hand. 

Scott readily took her hand, a grin on his own face. 

Allison looked up, froze for several seconds, and then let out a shriek, diving forward and enveloping Lydia in a tight hug. “Hi! Oh my god, you're here!”

Lydia laughed. “Yeah. It’s been long enough, hasn’t it? I wanted to see you and let you meet Scott in person. I saw the old house already. The whole block is for hostels, isn’t it? It looks amazing. I’ve actually missed being here.”

Allison nodded happily. “You've been missed, believe me. The girls here ask about you every day.” She squeezed her cousin again. “Derek bought out the whole block for the halfway house, and he's planning to buy out the next one sometime in the next couple of months.” She looked at Scott, suddenly looking very frightening and friendly at the same time. She stuck her hand out at the man. “It's nice to meet you, finally. Are you treating her like a damn princess?”

Scott blinked and laughed. “Well, I hope I am. I love her, so…” he looked down at Lydia, smiling softly. “I love her a lot.”

Lydia grinned back at Scott. She turned toward Allison. “I sell paintings, and we got a goat, so there’s milk and cheese around always. I sell the extra stuff. Nellie is really sweet.”

Allison gaped at them both, and then rolled her eyes skyward. “Ugh, you're both adorable and picturesque and disgusting, I hate you.” She laughed. “Where’s your goat?”

“Upstairs in the loft.” Lydia laughed. “We had to carry her.” She tilted her head at the sight of a familiar painting on the wall behind Allison: a coffee cup full of sunrise colors and a butterfly in blue and purple, in lieu of a signature. “How did you...”

Allison grinned. “Did you really think I wouldn't recognize your own work, you dork?” She teased. “Actually, someone else came across it and suggested that we should buy it for the shop. Your butterflies are distinctive, Lydia. Anyone who has ever worked here knows you just from that alone.”

Scott glanced down at Lydia proudly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Looks like you're a local legend, babe.” He told her affectionately. 

Lydia smiled, but felt a little apprehensive, wondering if her other, more obviously Theo-inspired art was as well-known. And by Theo, at that. She doubted that anyone who saw those paintings would miss how she had been in love with him. 

Allison nodded. “You have no idea. She's pretty much a town treasure.” She looked at Lydia. “Anyway, it was mind blowing to see one of your paintings for sale, and he was pretty over the moon when he found it, so… he took a picture and showed it to me and we decided we had to, you know, show it off, so we bought it.” Allison gazed at her pointedly, smiling faintly before lifting her eyes to stare behind her cousin. 

Lydia felt guilty for holding her lover’s hand as she listened to Allison describe Theo’s actions. She turned around slowly as she let go of Scott’s hand, her heart pounding.

Theo smiled a little, exhaling and shrugging a little. “Hi.” He greeted. “Welcome home.” ‘Home’ had the tiniest upward inflection, as though he was asking her without actually asking if Beacon Hills was even home for her anymore. His eyes flicked over to Scott, studying the older man and frowning a little before he looked back at Lydia. 

Lydia nodded. “We’ll be here awhile.” She smiled. “How have you been?”

“Good.” Theo replied, nodding back. He shifted in place for a moment. “Been busy. With the shop and the halfway house… which is more of a street now than a singular house.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “What about you? How've you been?” If he seemed like he was ignoring Scott - well, he was, and would continue to do so until he absolutely positively could not anymore. 

“Good.” Lydia murmured. “I paint, which you already know, and I sell cheese and milk at a little outdoor market in Paris. It’s not as fast-paced as this place, but it’s been fun. We have a goat.” She laughed. “She’s upstairs. Do you want to see?”

Theo’s smile faded a little, but he nodded. “Sure.”

Allison studied them both, and then glanced briefly at Scott before she smiled at her cousin. “I'll come, too. I want to see what on earth is so cute about a goat that you'd get one for a pet. Just let me talk to Erica real quick.”

Lydia smiled again. “Okay.” She moved closer to Theo, lowering her voice. “It really is good to see you. You look like you’re doing so well for yourself. Have you used the camera I sent you?” Because she wasn't there when he turned eighteen, she bought a Nikon and had it shipped to him as a birthday gift. Every Christmas and birthday since, she had sent him things she thought he would enjoy, like cookbooks and a biography on Ansel Adams. 

Theo smiled shyly, nodding. “I appreciate it, Lydia. Thank you, really.” Inside his head, he cursed - sometimes he thought that the only thing he'd ever be able to really say to Lydia was ‘thank you’ over and over. 

Lydia nodded again. She turned to smile at Scott, then led the way outside and up to the loft. 

Nellie ran to her, nudging against Lydia’s legs. 

Scott laughed, moving next to Lydia and kneeling down, ruffling his fingers through Nellie’s fur. “Hi, there, you little menace. Why are you trying to knock Mommy over, huh?”

Theo blinked slowly, turning a little as Allison climbed up the steps behind him, and then turned back to stare at the goat kid apprehensively. “Does she bite?” He asked. 

“She chews.” Scott grinned, caught her long enough to tug gently at her ear and playfully rub her belly. “It's nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Scott.”

Theo grimaced a little, feeling guilty. “Um… hi. I'm Theo.”

“She’s harmless.” Lydia assured Theo. “She’s kind of the goat version of a toddler.”

“Just don't get in her way when it's time for dinner. She'll bowl you over.” Scott laughed. “You can pet her. She loves it.”

Theo hesitantly reached his hand out and brushed the pad of his finger over Nellie’s nose. 

Nellie bleated, nudging Theo’s hand. She backed up, racing around the room before she came back.

“Oh, my god, she's adorable!” Allison squealed, clapping her hands over her mouth. She knelt on the floor, reaching both hands out to Nellie. “Hi, cutie!”

Lydia laughed as she sat on the couch. 

Nellie bleated at Allison and pounced on her. 

“Nellie, behave!” Lydia called out. She got up, going into the kitchen and coming back a moment later with a bottle. She handed it to her cousin. “Here, feed her.”

Allison gripped the bottle and used it to lure Nellie into the crook of her arm before scooping her up. She gazed at the kid in astonishment, swooning a little. “I'm going to steal her.”

“Nope, she’s mine.” Lydia laughed. “But I can help you find one of your own.”

Allison beamed up at her, scratching behind Nellie’s ears as she fed the kid. “That would be amazing. We should call Stiles over to meet Nellie first, though. I want him to love this little cutie as much as I already do.” She looked at her cousin, grinning. “And then maybe convince him that a baby goat in the house is a brilliant idea.”

Lydia took a picture of Allison and Nellie, texting it to Stiles. “I’m on it.” 

Stiles knocked on the door a few minutes later, giving Scott and Theo a curious glance as he sat down beside Allison, leaning toward her for a kiss.

Allison kissed him back softly, grinning and petting Nellie’s head as she fed her. “Isn't she adorable?”

“Yeah.” Stiles looked nervous. “Do you want to know what I’ve been researching lately?”

Allison blinked, but nodded slowly. “Sure, of course I do. I love finding out what’s in your head.” She smiled at him.

“Okay, but you have to stand up.” Stiles smiled.

Lydia took the bottle from Allison and led Nellie back toward the couch. 

Allison looked amused, but stood up, unable to resist toying with his hair as she did. 

Scott took a seat next to her, his lips twitching as he wrapped an arm around Lydia’s shoulder.

“It’s like this.” Stiles murmured. “See, it’s customary for...” He moved up, onto one knee. “The guy to propose like this because it shows a level of commitment, of loyalty. It’s why men kneel to be knighted, too.” He got a box out of his pocket. “For about two years now, I think I’ve managed to prove to you that I’m not going anywhere. Now I’m asking to make it more official. Will you marry me?”

Allison was already bouncing lightly on her feet, one hand over her mouth. She nodded frantically. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes.”

Stiles smiled and put the ring on Allison’s finger, a silver band with a turquoise stone. He had been looking at rings for a year and a half before he found the right one, and another two months before he got the courage to call Lydia and ask her to be there, to prevent him from chickening out. 

Allison threw herself at him then, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing him repeatedly. “I love you so much.” She murmured, nuzzling her cheek against his before she kissed him again.

“I love you, too.” Stiles smiled. 

Lydia handed the bottle to Scott and went into the kitchen, looking for a bottle of wine she had yet to open since she had first moved things in, years earlier. She poured some into five glasses and carried a few into the living room, handing them to Stiles, Allison and Scott. She went back for her glass and Theo’s, unable to resist giving him a teasing smile. “I know you’re not legal yet, but I won’t tell the Sheriff.”

Theo’s lips twitched, and he accepted the glass easily. “I’d appreciate that. As soon as I moved in, he bought a brand new lock and locked up his liquor cabinet. Not that I would have, but yeah.”

“Hmm. I have a feeling that didn’t make a difference to you, anyway. You’re resourceful.” Lydia sat down and smiled at her glass, thinking of the last time she had poured herself wine in Theo’s company. She suddenly understood Daisy Buchanan from The Great Gatsby. She wondered if Theo thought of her that way. 

Theo flushed, looking down at his own glass. “Thanks.” He mumbled. 

Scott gazed at them both and licked his lips nervously before taking a large swig of his wine. He glanced toward Stiles and Allison instead, smiling weakly at the two of them. “Congratulations.” He murmured.

Allison curled against Stiles, and smiled gently at Scott. “Thank you.”

“Stiles told me he was doing this.” Lydia admitted. “That’s why I came back here. But I can stay to help with your wedding. And maybe work in the shop, if you need me to.”

Allison grinned widely. “I’d love that.” She blurted, nodding. “Obviously, you’re my maid of honor.” She paused. “Wait, I didn’t say that right. Will you be my maid of honor? It’s polite to ask.” She nodded matter-of-factly, her lips twitching playfully.

Lydia laughed. “Of course I will.” She nodded. “Maybe my present for you two can be a goat.” She smiled and sipped her wine, then reached to set it down. She reconsidered as she looked at Nellie, draining the glass and rinsing it in the kitchen sink before she walked past everyone and opened the balcony doors. For being late September, it was still hot outside and she could smell meat cooking on a grill nearby. She stepped out, looking down at pedestrians walking down the sidewalk below her. 

Scott stared down at his glass for a long moment before he stood and followed Lydia out to the balcony. He leaned against the railing, staring out at the sky and the skyline before chewing on his lip and turning to look at Lydia hesitantly. “I love you, you know.” He said softly. “And… I can kind of see that you’re still… you still like him?” He said it uncertainly.

Lydia turned her head to look at Scott. “If it matters, I didn't know until I saw him.” She bit her lip. “Allison would be disappointed if I left, but she would understand. If you want to go, if you want me to come back to Paris and forget we were ever here, I will.”

Scott shook his head. “She’s your family, and she’s getting married. I couldn’t do that to you.” He went silent, sighing. “I’m not going to lie, part of me wants to make a break for the airport, tugging you and Nellie with me. I don’t - I don’t want to lose you. But I don’t want to stand in your way if you change your mind about - about me and decide that you…” He swallowed roughly. “Want him instead.”

“He wouldn't want me.” Lydia scoffed, then realized that was probably the wrong direction to take the conversation, but it was too late to take it back. “Scott, I’ve been interested in you from the moment we met and we’ve been together two years. To the day, in fact. Theo is someone I spent six days around and he was indulging in hero-worship. He’s outgrown it by now.”

Scott exhaled softly. “Are you sure about that? Because… you know, the way he looks at you seems kinda like he’s… not quite over you. And… he kind of looks at me like he’d be happy to see me fall off the edge of this balcony.” He grimaced, but shrugged a little, stepping closer to her, tentatively dropping a hand to her waist and wrapping his other arm around her. “I’m pretty crazy about you, you know.”

“I know.” Lydia smiled. “I love you. I think you’re wrong about him.” She sighed. “Although I do find myself wondering what could have been... I never would have met you, if I had stayed. I wanted him for who I thought he could have been. Not who he was. And it was cruel of me.”

Scott pressed a kiss to her forehead, gazing at her. “Now, see… I don’t think that’s true. I don’t think there’s a cruel bone in your body.” He told her. “When I met you, you were still hurting. You moved to France to keep yourself from hurting him and from hurting yourself. That’s not being cruel. That’s self-preservation. If you had stayed, there’s no telling how things would’ve ended up - you could be happy together, or you could resent each other. There’s a lot of ‘if’ situations sort of milling around there, but I don’t believe for an instant that anything you did was because you were cruel.”

Lydia licked her lips, her voice quiet when she spoke again. “I told him that because he had endured trauma relating to sex and was uncomfortable having it, that I couldn't be with him. I said that to him so casually. How could he want me after that? Why would anyone?”

Scott was silent for a moment, and then said, “Because that’s not who you really are. And maybe you meant it, yeah, but you were still safe-guarding yourself, and him. You still did what you needed to for him. You called John and got Theo some help, and then you removed yourself from the situation completely so that you wouldn’t be tempted.” He smiled at her. “Look, you’re not going to convince me that you’re a bad person, okay? I’ll admit, I’ve got tunnel-vision when it comes to you. You could probably shank me to my face and I’d still look at you like you hung the moon.”

Lydia laughed. “I’m never going to test that theory.” She shook her head. “He doesn’t really ever have much to say to me. I just want to be here for Ally.”

Scott pulled her closer, resting his head gently on top of hers. “Then we’ll be there for Ally. And you’re going to make the most beautiful maid of honor I’ll ever have seen in my entire life, so clearly, we’re going to have to bully Allison into picking out a gorgeous dress for you.”

Lydia laughed. “Oh, I’m not wearing anything ugly. I won’t tolerate that.”

“I know the bride is supposed to be the focal point of the wedding, but I think we can swing it so that the guests won’t know who exactly to stare at, you or Allison.” Scott teased her.

***

Lydia flipped through a bridal magazine the next morning, tearing out a page with a pretty dress in blue. She put it in a folder, then turned to the next page. When a customer came in and greeted her, she smiled and asked if they still wanted their regular drink, verifying the coffee with toffee syrup before she started making it. She was doing her best not to run things, since it wasn't her shop anymore. 

Allison grinned as she passed her cousin. She’d been unable to stop smiling since the minute they’d opened the shop, her engagement ring shining prettily every time she moved, and it had already gotten more than one delighted comment from her regulars. She couldn’t help bouncing around the counter and planting a kiss on her cousin’s cheek. “I am so ridiculously happy to see you back behind the counter,” she giggled.

Lydia laughed. “Well, enjoy it while it lasts, because I’m part-time and I quit at eleven.” She teased. “Benefits of not being the boss.”

Allison stuck her tongue out at Lydia. “Brat.” She laughed. “I’ve been thinking of hiring an assistant manager to help Theo out when I can’t be here for some reason. I mean, let’s face it, once we decide on a wedding date, I’m going to get busier and busier, and Theo could run this place with his hands tied behind his back, but he can’t cook or bake for shit, still.”

“What?” Lydia frowned. “Haven't you taught him? It’s as simple as setting a timer and walking away.” 

Allison shook her head, laughing. “We tried. I kid you not, we have tried every manner of trying to teach him to cook and bake and please believe me when I tell you that the only thing he has managed to prepare properly without burning that isn’t eggs? Is boxed mac and cheese.”

Lydia smiled ruefully. “You’ll get married on March twenty-fourth, because that was the day of your first date. It could have been the day of your first kiss, but that was my birthday, and I’d hate to have to murder you, Allison. That gives us six months to organize and arrange everything. That’s plenty of time. I’ll teach Theo to cook and bake so well, he can do your wedding cupcakes.” 

Allison smiled softly at her, leaning into her cousin’s side. “If you can get him to create something that doesn’t come out crispy, melted, and lopsided at the same time, I am all for that.”

Lydia opened her folder and tapped the picture of the blue dress. “I’m wearing this.” She said firmly, grinning at Allison before she wandered away to find Theo. 

Theo studied the paperwork on the desk in front of him, furrowing his brows together as he made a notation on the notepad next to him.

“Busy?” Lydia smiled. “I can help with that in a minute, if you want. I want to work on something else, first.”

Theo looked up at her and smiled crookedly. “I’d appreciate that. The numbers are tiny and my eyes are starting to hurt, to be honest.” He tilted his head at her. “What did you want to work on?”

“Cooking.” Lydia murmured. “Allison says you’re a mess in the kitchen.” She laughed. “Come on.” She held a hand out to him without thinking about it. 

Theo stared at her hand for a moment, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “No one can match Allison - or you - in the kitchen, but, uh… yeah, I kind of suck at it.” He hesitated, and then took her hand, standing up.

“You’ll get better.” Lydia murmured, walking toward the kitchen. “We’ll start with something basic. Vanilla cupcakes.” She smiled. 

“Okay.” Theo murmured, following her. “Um… why are you teaching me to bake again? I mean, I really am bad at it.”

“I believe you can do it.” Lydia protested. “You just haven’t found the thing that inspires you. Like photography. You know what's good together. You just have to make the ingredients want to work for you.” 

Theo stared at her for a long moment, and took a long, deep breath. “Okay.” He murmured, licking his lips.

“Where are you having the most trouble?” Lydia asked. “Because I know you can follow directions for measurements.”

“I’m not sure.” Theo admitted. “It starts off okay, and then… I don’t know, I guess I leave them in too long, or I misjudge the level of heat or something.”

“Okay.” Lydia nodded. “I’m getting the flour.” She walked over to the supply closet, thinking about how she was going to help him and wondering if she was doing the right thing. Maybe she needed to back off, let him keep burning food and not concern herself. But she knew she couldn't do that. 

Theo followed her and stared for a long moment at her before he took a deep breath and walked in after her, shutting the door behind him. “Lydia.” He breathed out, grabbing her hand and tugging her toward him.

Lydia looked up at Theo. “Yes?” She stared into his eyes. “Hi.”

Theo stared back at her. “Hi.” He replied, voice trembling. He stumbled forward and kissed her, one hand moving up to cup her face.

Lydia kissed back, whimpering. She pulled away just far enough to look at him again. “I love you.” She blurted. “I never stopped, I just stayed gone.”

Theo wound his arms around her tightly, kissing her again. “I love you, too.” He muttered, slowly walking her toward the shelves and pressing her back against them. “I couldn’t stop either, no matter what I did.”

Lydia smiled, putting her arms around Theo. She kissed him again, then sighed against his skin as she moved her lips to his neck. 

Theo groaned softly, resting his head against her shoulder. Without thinking about it, he settled his hands on her hips and hiked her up into his arms, pressing against her tightly.

Lydia moaned, then put a hand over her mouth and laughed. She gave him a teasing smile. “Do you want to have sex with me?” She echoed her question from two years earlier. 

Theo groaned, his hips bucking against hers. “Yes.” He breathed out, sliding his hand up her body to cup her breast.

Lydia slid a hand under his shirt and pulled her skirt up with her other hand. “I want you. I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you.”

Theo unzipped his jeans and reached between her thighs to drag her underwear to the side. “You already know I wanted you. I wanted you so much, I still do.” He thrust inside of her roughly, dragging his hips against hers slowly. 

Lydia stared at Theo as she wrapped her legs around him. She lifted her head for another kiss, feeling half-drunk with longing. “You feel so good.” She murmured. “I couldn't stop thinking of you and how I wanted you to touch me. Not for months. I was going insane with it. So many times, I was tempted to come back here to you and beg. Would you have taken me if I had?”

“I’d have dropped everything for you.” Theo told her. “I still would. If you wanted me to leave California and go to Paris with you, I’d turn in my notice to Allison right this second.” He kissed her roughly, moving steadily inside of her, his fingers caressing the skin of her ass. 

Lydia kissed back, then pulled his shirt up to kiss his chest. “I never wanted you to leave. I knew it was what you needed. Not what I wanted. I wanted you holding me in our bed. My bed, we could have shared.”

Theo grunted, suddenly looking a little bitter. He thrust inside of her a little harder. “A bed you're sharing with someone else now.” He muttered, studying her. “Leave him.”

Lydia cried out. “I - I care about him. Love him. Too. He’s... he’s not you, could never replace you. But he matters to me.”

“More than me?” Theo asked. “Does he matter more than how I make you feel?” He grunted as he thrust inside of her, smiling faintly now. “I don't think he does. Not if you're here with me.”

Lydia came, but her high from the orgasm was short-lived. She gave Theo a pleading look. “I can’t choose between you right now. Please don’t ask me. Two years ago, I gave you up because you needed time. Now I do. Please, Theo?”

Theo pressed his lips together tightly, pulling out of her. “Fine. You made me wait two years for you because I was fucked up and didn't want sex when you did. And now you've got a little family - and you're making me wait again.” He glowered at her, yanking his pants back up. “Fine.” He repeated, fastening the button and zipping up. “I'll wait. Again.”

Lydia stared at Theo, too helpless to speak. She got tears in her eyes, her lips parted as she wondered what had happened to make him be so unkind to her. She longed for the teen who had revered her, not this angry man with hate in his gaze. She straightened her clothes and walked past him, going out through the back door. She sniffled, not sure what to do. Trying to continue working near Theo was impossible; going up to the loft and having to face Scott was daunting. She rubbed her eyes. Her phone rang, and she answered it. “How do you always know when to call me?”

“Sweetheart, there’s a plane ticket with your name on it.” Gillian answered. “You know you’re not the only nomad in this family, and getting away is the only way to deal sometimes, for girls like you and me. Come back to the island. We’ll fill you up with chocolate cake and margaritas, yeah? It’ll be a blast. Let those boys of yours sort through their drama on their own.”

“How do you know it’s a guy problem?” Lydia sniffled again, but she laughed softly. 

“That hair and those eyes, what else could it be?” Gillian scoffed. “Go to the airport. We’ll go shopping when you arrive.” She hung up, not giving Lydia a chance to argue. 

Lydia called Allison on her way down the alley, walking toward the hostels with the intent to circle around downtown to the bus station. “Hi.” She said quickly. “I’ve done something awful. I have to go. Don’t talk me out of it. Don’t tell them I’m sorry. I’ll be back in awhile. Well before the wedding. Maybe Christmas?” She stammered. “I’m not giving you a chance to say more than goodbye. I am sorry for that. Goodbye, Allison.”

“Nope.” Allison muttered. “That's not happening. Theo can run the shop for a while by himself, but you are not coming back for barely a day and then leaving again, Lydia! We might just be cousins, but we’re blood, we’re as good as sisters, and you are not fucking leaving me when I haven't even seen you for two years!” She went silent and let that sink in before saying firmly, “I'm calling my mother. No goodbyes.”

“Okay.” Lydia agreed. “I’m at the bus station. I’ll wait for you. Oh, but... he can't cook or bake.” 

Allison made a face, grumbling. “Then I'll put Erica back there. I've taught her everything I can. She's not remarkable, but she's good. The store will survive without my baking for awhile. I'll have her text me and check in when she can. They make a good team to begin with, it won't take much for them to shift their personal focus to business. And if they destroy our shop while we’re gone, we’re coming back and killing ‘em both.”

Lydia blinked, then she was walking back toward the shop, fire in her veins. “Theo and Erica?”

Allison frowned. “Yeah. They haven't been together that long, Theo only asked her out maybe four months ago or so.”

Lydia laughed bitterly, striding into the shop and hanging up her phone. She walked straight through, stopping by Theo. “Four months?!” She yelled. “You hypocritical asshole. Does Erica know yet that you fucked me?” 

Theo sputtered, staring at her with wide eyes. “What? No - how do you - who told you about her?” He paled. “Allison told you - no, shit, Lydia, she doesn't know, don't tell her, please-”

Lydia slapped Theo. “Don’t tell her? Why not? So you can have us both, while you expect me to give Scott up? Oh, no.” She smiled and walked back into the front room, her eyes seeking out the blonde. “Hey, Erica! Guess what?”

Erica, who'd been looking bored and was playing with her phone absently, shot straight up and nearly fumbled it into the trash can. She spun around to look at Lydia innocently, and then grinned at the older woman. “Hi! What's up? What am I guessing?”

“Not yet.” Lydia knew that there were customers; she barely noticed them. “Theo! Out here, now!” She pushed open the door to the back hallway. 

Theo stiltedly walked toward the back hallway, one hand covering the stinging red mark on his cheek. He gazed at Lydia warily, gulping, and then looking worriedly at Erica before shaking his head frantically at Lydia. 

Erica looked confused, glancing between them hesitantly. “What's going on?” She asked slowly, frowning. 

“Well, I had sex with your boyfriend. I didn't know he was your boyfriend, at the time.” Lydia said casually. “He didn't even tell me about the two of you. Not even when he told me to leave my boyfriend. Who really deserves better than me.” She laughed. “Obviously.” She looked at Theo, her gaze ice cold. “Maybe this is further proof that you and I are meant for each other, except that I never lied to you.”

Theo swallowed roughly, averting his eyes away from both women. There was a lump in his throat that he wanted to speak around, but it refused to go down, which left him speechless in front of Erica and Lydia. 

Erica stared at Lydia in shock, and then turned to stare at Theo. “You cheated on me?” She whispered, blinking rapidly. “You utter sack of shit. You cheated on me? What, were you lying every time you told me you felt a connection between us, or were you just pretending to be interested in me? Was I a fucking rebound for a fucking relationship you never got to have?” She moved closer to him, smacking both hands down on his chest as she got angrier. “Did you think I was fucking stupid, and that I forgot how big of a hard on you had for Lydia? That you followed her around like she had a fucking leash around your dick? Stupid me, I thought you'd moved on, that you were giving me a chance, not just fucking using me.” She hauled off and punched him in the stomach, and then laughed miserably. “Goes to show how much you affect me, you fucking cock, because I could have hit you in the face but I didn't want to see those pretty baby blues surrounded by black eyes. Fuck you, Theo. Just - fuck you. I quit. I'm out. I'm not staying here as long as you're here.” She turned to look at Lydia, opening her mouth to say something and clapping it shut again as her face crumpled. She spun around and stomped out of the back room. 

Lydia glanced at Allison. “Ready to go?” She took a deep breath. “I’m going to say goodbye to Scott.” 

Allison rubbed at her face, exhaling shakily. “Let me do some damage control first?” She asked Lydia pleadingly. 

“Okay.” Lydia murmured, deliberately not looking at her lover. She was angry and hurt, and she felt sick because it hadn't ended her love for him. 

Allison turned to look at Theo, studying him for a long moment. “I have two choices right now. One, I can fire you. Two, I can let Erica walk out that door - what do you think I'm more concerned about while I'm gone, the bookkeeping, or the baking? As long as my girls are doing their tallies for the night, the bookkeeping can be taken care of without issue. What can Erica do for me that you can't, Theo? She can bake and cook and take care of all of the food needed for the shop.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “You can't. And you just revealed that you had the utter balls to turn my cousin into a cheater - twice the cheater, in fact. It's not like you won't be alright financially - you've been helping Derek with the houses.” She eyed him coldly. “Sounds like I've made up my mind. You'd best gather your things.” She looked at Lydia. “I'll meet you outside - I'm going after Erica. Hopefully I can get her before she's completely gone.” She walked out of the back room angrily. 

Lydia nodded. She wasn't going to interject and remind either of them that Theo owned fifty percent of the coffee shop. She regretted not including a morality clause in the contracts she had drawn up for them. For all she knew, Allison had bought him out, anyway. She needed to talk to Scott, but couldn't move. 

Theo didn't move either, keeping his gaze locked on his own feet. It was only when he remembered that Allison would eventually be back that he realized his best course of action would be to leave - like she'd told him to do. He couldn't bear to look at Lydia as he started to walk away from the back hall. “You should get going.” He told her, mumbling. “You probably want to get out of here, and Allison will probably take the ‘fire’ part literally and set me on fire if I'm still anywhere near you in any way, shape or form when she comes back here.”

Lydia found herself following him without thinking. “I don’t understand why you wouldn't just tell me the truth. Why you didn't want me to tell Erica. Do you love her?”

Theo grit his teeth. “She's had a crush on me for the last year and a half. My therapist told me that it was wrong to fixate as obsessively as I was on you, and that I should try to move on.” He pressed his lips together tightly. “Erica wasn't wrong when she said I was using her. And then you come home, and you're… toting a brand new boyfriend that you've been with for - what, since you got to Paris? - and a fucking goat that you treat like your own child, and I just about lost it. I wanted to rip his throat open for touching you, for being with you, and he's so fucking nice that he made me feel horrible for thinking those thoughts.” He closed his eyes. “I didn't want you to fucking tell Erica because - I might not love her, but I still care about her. Not like I - with you, but I do.”

“Five months.” Lydia said softly. “It was five months before I tried to move on. Obviously, I haven’t. Why does everyone hate the idea of us being together? Why do they matter?”

Theo didn't look at her, shrugging. “Don't know. Maybe they see something we don't. Maybe we’re too close.” He looked up at her then. “Five months?” He repeated softly. “So you didn't… start over right away?”

“No.” Lydia sighed. “I spent five months painting you. Real life and abstract. That painting on the wall here is you, and there are at least a hundred others. People who have no idea who you are have your portrait on their wall. The day I met Scott, there were twenty of you scattered around my apartment. And I told him I needed time. He’s seen - he knows I never stopped loving you. He wants me to take my time. To decide. I have to leave here. To think.”

“So… I guess asking you what decision you're leaning toward is kinda pointless right now, huh?” Theo joked weakly and cleared his throat. He looked down, and then couldn't help asking, quietly, “Would you consider leaving him for me? If he - if he knows how you feel about me, then… he must know it's a possibility, right?”

“I want to be angrier with you.” Lydia said softly. “But there wasn't much time between your tongue being in my mouth and you fucking me, to say you weren't available. And I think you and I are always doomed to be like this. So... consumed.” She took a deep breath. “I’ll think. While I’m away. But I want you to know something. My family has a long line of cursed women. We don’t ever even have sons. My mother and stepfather believe they broke the curse, that my aunt played a role in it somehow. But I think it simply skipped them and hopefully Allison with them. I don’t want to see her suffer. But I... their love consumed them. Each and every one. And now it has me doing the most irrational of things when it comes to you. Being violent and cold and... cheating. It’s not who I am.”

Theo glared miserably at the ground. “And that's who I've turned you into.” He muttered. “I've changed you.” He exhaled slowly. “Maybe it is better for you to take some time away from here.”

“I’m certain at this point that I’ll never stop loving you.” Lydia nudged Theo, needing him to look at her. “I just know that I also love Scott. You’re so different from one another. You’ve done nothing. The way I feel about you has made me this way. The way you feel about me has done the same for you, it seems.”

Theo looked up at her and exhaled. He didn't know what to possibly say to her, and eventually looked down again. “I love you.” He said softly. “You should… you should go see Scott before you leave. And I should get going, too.”

“Yeah.” Lydia nodded. “I’d kiss you goodbye, but - I don’t know that I’d want to stop.”

Theo smiled weakly. “Yeah. Probably not the wisest decision we’d be making.” He paused, looking embarrassed. “Um… aside from… um, doing stuff that makes us… cheaters.”

Lydia took a deep breath. “Goodbye, Theo.” She took a few steps away from him, giving him one more look before she walked outside and up to the loft, to talk to Scott. She stared at him for a moment. “I’m leaving.”

Scott stared at her, his breath leaving his chest like he'd been punched in the stomach. “Me?” He asked her in a small voice. 

“Town.” Lydia corrected. “I think you’ll be glad to see me go when I tell you... I slept with Theo. I know it was wrong and I wasn’t thinking. Allison fired him. He was seeing Erica and didn't tell me. Not that it makes me any better. You should be with someone who won’t do this to you. I need time to sort myself out. Ally is coming with me, so of course we’ll come back here. But... I’m not sure right now that I can ever get over him. I love you. I just also love him. I know what that makes me.”

Scott stared up at her, and then abruptly looked away, sniffling and trying to discreetly wipe his eyes. “I want you to - do what you need to do.” He said softly. “Go - go where you need to, and… make whatever decision you need to make. I'll, uh… I'll take care of Nellie and… and, uh, check on the house, and…” he sniffles again. “Keep an eye on the shop for you, if you want me to. And - if… I'll be here. I'll still be here.”

“Okay.” Lydia murmured. Since she was there, she grabbed her suitcase and packed quickly. “You’re an incredible man.” She said softly. “I’m going to miss you.”

Scott looked up at her, his eyes wet. “I'm - I'm going to miss you, too.” He whispered, fighting off every urge in him to beg her not to leave him. He stood slowly, carefully holding his arms out. “Can I - please?”

Lydia nodded and hugged Scott. She sighed, getting teary-eyed. “I love you.”

Scott hugged her tightly, pressing his head gently against hers. “I love you, too.” He murmured, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as his breath hitched. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. “Whatever - whatever you decide… I'll be right here.”

***

Gillian waved to Allison and Lydia in the airport. She pouted at the sight of their bags. “Boo! I wanted to go shopping.”

Allison’s lips twitched faintly and she hurried forward, throwing an arm around Gillian’s neck. “We can still do that. Hi, Mama.”

Sally darted forward, beaming at the girls. “I'm so happy you're home,” she blurted, wrapping her arms around Lydia. 

“Well, it’s your home.” Lydia murmured. She smiled weakly. “I’m going to be drunk for at least a week.”

Gillian hugged Allison. “Let me see the rock.” She demanded, grabbing her daughter’s hand. “Sally, look!”

Sally kept her arms around Lydia as she approached her sister and niece. She tugged Allison away from Gillian, laughing as she hugged her. “Congratulations, sweetheart. Margaritas all night!”

Gillian whooped in agreement, rolling her eyes when people scowled at her. “Idiots, the lot of them.”

Sally snorted and took Lydia’s luggage, a coy smile on her face and a playful glint in her eyes as she twitched her fingers. The luggage trailed along after them, and she winked at her daughter, looping their arms together. “The island will always be home for you,” she murmured quietly. “You can have more than one home, you know, baby. So, here’s what we’re going to do - we’re going to go shopping, go home, get into our pajamas, and drink until we’re ass over teakettle, and then maybe we can talk?” Her eyes were gentle as she studied Lydia’s face. 

Lydia nodded. “That sounds good.” She had thought on the plane, wondering what she would want in a love spell. Her mother’s had drawn the perfect man for her to her, and Lydia had two she couldn't choose between. She felt lost. 

Sally pressed her lips to Lydia’s forehead and hugged her daughter close. “Then that's what we’ll do.”

Allison looked over her shoulder at her cousin, her eyes soft with sympathy, and she sighed, resting her head against her mother’s shoulder. 

Gillian eyed her niece. “Nah, shopping can wait.” She muttered. “Tell us about these boys.”

“Scott is really sweet. I’ve gushed about him enough in the past two years, haven’t I? He’s a veterinarian, we have a goat. He’s the kindest, most understanding man that’s probably ever existed. And Theo is...” Lydia sighed. “The opposite. Angry a lot and demanding and he can’t cook or bake, no matter what he tries. He’s impulsive and I feel like I’ll die when I’m near him, half the time.”

Sally looked at Gillian worriedly. “In my experience, that's not a good thing to feel, honey.” She said gently. “But I get it. I completely understand. You feel… caught in the middle? Lost?” She stroked the younger woman’s hair. 

“Yeah.” Lydia murmured. “I’m pretty sure the curse only skipped you.”

Sally smiled sadly. “It really didn't. It only broke for me when I met your stepfather.” She glanced guiltily at her sister. “Only for me.”

“Well, maybe it hit Allison instead.” Lydia teased her aunt. “I want Theo so badly, it hurts. But hurting Scott to get Theo would be just as bad, if not worse. I cheated on Scott with Theo. Scott knows. I... I don’t have the first clue who to choose.”

Sally rubbed her hand over Lydia’s back gently. She sighed. “Well, this is quite a pickle you're in. And I'd love to tell you that I know exactly who you should choose, but even I'm not all-knowing.” She cleared her throat. “But someone will get hurt either way.”

“I know.” Lydia sighed. She thought she might already have an answer, but she wanted to see how she felt in a week.

Sally studied her daughter for a moment, then said, “I normally don't offer this suggestion - you know me, you know I don't like to rely on it - but maybe it's time we do a spell.”

“What kind of spell?” Lydia hadn’t officially done one since college, but she knew her coffee shop and the goat cheese and artwork had thrived because she stayed focused on positive energy. “An anti-love spell, like yours?”

Sally shook her head, laughing a little. “No, definitely not. I did that spell because I didn't want to fall in love, and… it happened anyway. No, sweetheart, you're already in love, two times over. I'm thinking what we need is a spell that'll just… give you a nudge in the right direction.”

“Okay.” Lydia agreed. “Right when we get home. And then margaritas.”

Sally smiled, hugging Lydia and letting out a laugh. “And then margaritas.” She looked at Gillian. “Do you ever get the feeling that this family might have a drinking problem?”

Allison looked at her aunt dubiously. “Never.”

Gillian laughed. “I sure as hell don't have a problem with anyone drinking.” 

***

Lydia stood on the balcony, overlooking the garden. She clutched a piece of rose quartz in her right hand and scattered rose petals into the wind with her left, staring up at the moon. “Let true love find me.” She murmured. “Let him be guided. Let him want me enough to have a clear path.”

Allison gazed at her cousin from inside the house, and then nudged her mother sharply. “Does the spell have to be worded like that?” She whispered. “They both love her. What if both of them show up? What’ll she do then?” She looked back at Lydia worriedly. “This has been killing her. I just want her to be happy, and it seems like every time I wish that for her, this damn curse twists my intentions and makes things even more difficult for her.”

Gillian smiled. “I know the feeling.” She muttered. “The universe has a strange way of working itself out. From all she’s told us, do you think it would have ended the same if she showed up alone to see you get engaged? Her younger guy was sick with jealousy because he saw her with Scott and it made him act. Now one of them will get here before the other does, even if they take the same plane.”

“And then one of them gets hurt.” Allison exhaled, dropping her head to her mother’s shoulder. “I like Theo. He's… I mean, he's volatile, but he's a good guy. I was so angry at him when we left. He cheated on his girlfriend with Lydia, and made Lydia cheat on Scott. And Scott’s a good guy, too! I just - I keep imagining what his face must have looked like when he found out, and it's hurting me.” She sighed. 

“Girls with Owens blood don’t do a damn thing they don’t want to do.” Gillian protested. “Lyddy doesn't want to make a decision, so she won’t. And if she decides tomorrow that she's in love with the mailman, then she is. It’s how we all are. Scott and Theo fell for her and love hurts anyway, so it shouldn't be that much of a shock. I used to fall in love twice a day.” She smiled. 

Allison smiled back at her crookedly. “And then you met Dad.” She said softly, swallowing. 

“Yeah, and that worked out great until he left me. Butterflies shouldn’t try to find a mate in other butterflies.”

Allison squinted at Gillian. “Mom, that doesn’t really make a lot of sense. Butterflies always mate butterflies.” She smiled, propping her chin on Gillian’s shoulder. “Dad was a moron to leave you - to leave us. You’re the craziest, most fun, most amazing mom, and he should’ve been thanking his lucky stars that he even got to have a second of your time.”

Gillian laughed, glancing up at Lydia as the younger redhead came in, rose petals swirling through the sky, behind her. “Come on, time for alcohol.” She held a hand out to her niece. 

Lydia smiled gratefully. “I hope the rest of you stay sober enough to hold my head over the toilet.”

“Nuh-uh.” Allison shook her head. “Fend for yourself, sweetie.” She grinned and reached out to twine her hand around her cousin’s.

Lydia laughed. “I’m sorry, it sounded like you said ‘please turn my wedding into a trainwreck, dear, sweet cousin.’ Okay, I guess.”

Allison pinched her, smiling. “I hate you, darling.” She kissed the side of Lydia’s head. Her eyes lit up. “Oh! Drunken dress shopping, we can look online! I don’t even know what style dress I want yet.”

Lydia laughed again as she walked down to the kitchen. “Something with taffeta and lots of ruffles.” She hugged her mom. “Hi. It’s done.”

Sally smiled at Lydia and hugged her back. “And now, we wait.” She murmured, handing Lydia a large margarita glass filled to the brim. “And drink.”

Allison draped herself over Sally’s shoulder, kissing her aunt’s cheek and snatching her own glass. “So what you’re telling me, Lyddy, is that you want Stiles to marry a cream puff.”

Lydia grinned. “Sure! We’ll even get you a yellow dress. You’ll look like lemon meringue.” She took a long drink from her glass. 

“Mom!” Allison whipped around and stared at Gillian in a panic. “Don’t let her turn me into a meringue!”

Gillian laughed. “I won’t.” She turned toward her niece. “Don’t antagonize my kid. It wasn't that long ago that she was giving other kids chicken pox.”

Allison made a face. “That wasn’t on purpose.”

Sally snorted. “At least one kid was on purpose.”

Allison puffed herself up. “He was literally pulling on Lydia’s pigtails, and the disgusting little creep was crawling under the desk trying to look up her skirt! He deserved it!”

Lydia laughed. “Hmm. That guy was Stiles.” She snorted. 

Allison fidgeted, looking sheepish. “I may also have been extraordinarily jealous.”

Sally started laughing. “Of course you were.”

“And then you went away for a few years, and when you came back...” Lydia murmured. “When you came back, he didn't want me anymore, he wanted you. And then I did the same thing to Erica.” She finished her drink. “Another!”

Allison’s smile faded as her aunt filled another glass and passed it to Lydia. She cleared her throat and tried to smile. “I’m just glad she, um, agreed to come back.” She said softly.

“Me too. I’m sorry.” Lydia took a long drink from her second glass. “Maybe purple for my dress.”

Allison curled up on a chair next to her mother and draped her legs over Gillian’s lap, taking a sip of her margarita as she dragged Sally’s laptop toward her. “What shade of purple?” She asked gamely. “Dark? Light? In-between-y?”

“Is in-between-y a color?” Lydia grinned. “Light purple. For spring. A springy spring color.”

Allison pointed at her with her free hand. “In-between-y is a color if I damn well say it is.” She nodded, and pulled up a website. “Mama, Aunt Sally, let’s get your input on this, too, yeah?” She looked at Gillian. “I refuse to go traditional. Nothing about me and Stiles is traditional in the least little bit.” She shifted and turned the laptop a little so that everyone could see the browser.

Gillian smiled and pointed to a multi-color gown with purple and green near the bottom. “You’ll look like a flower in this one, and it’s got whatever Lydia said. Springy spring purple.”

Sally nodded. “It’s beautiful.” She agreed. She reached forward and tapped the screen in another spot. “Lyddy, honey, what do you think of this one?” She asked, pointing to a dress with floral embroidery across the bodice. “Do you want to stick with the springy spring flower theme?”

Lydia smiled. “No, that’s pretty. But something plainer.”

***

Theo took a deep breath as he rounded the corner. He hadn’t been sure at first that he was in the right spot, even after all of Allison’s stories after Lydia had left. The moment he saw the storefront with the large windows and the big white door, he knew he was in the right place. He almost felt bad for Scott - the older man had no inkling of magic to speak of, and even if he had felt anything from the spell Lydia had cast, Scott wouldn’t have understood it, and would have likely stayed in Beacon Hills out of fear, anyway. Theo clutched some of the flower petals that he’d caught, shut his eyes, and blew gently over the petals, furrowing his brow as he whispered and watched them take flight, suddenly transforming into purple and blue butterflies. He followed them, watching as the light wind caught them and pushed them around before they resettled and flew directly toward the little shop’s door, disappearing through the glass and settling in Lydia’s hair.

Allison turned to say something to her cousin and blinked rapidly, reaching out a hand to smack at her mother’s arm. “Mom. Mom, Aunt Sally!”

Sally rushed into the room, wide-eyed. “What? What happened, is everything okay?”

Lydia smiled and got to her feet slowly. She lifted a hand, watching a butterfly settle on her knuckles. “It worked.”

Gillian stood up. “Well, which one is it?” She demanded, peering out through the window. “That’s got to be the volatile one, he’s got troublemaker written all over him.”

Allison folded her arms across her chest, pursing her lips tightly as she glared out the window with Gillian. “Yeah, that’s him.” She sighed. She was still irrationally angry at the other man but clearly, Lydia’s spell had worked, and if that was truly where Lydia’s heart was - which Allison fully knew - then she wouldn’t protest the man’s presence. She glanced at her mother, and then flicked her fingers toward the door, sending it flying open.

Lydia giggled and ran outside, stopping in front of Theo. She smiled widely. “Hey.”

Theo gazed back at her, smiling softly. “Hi.” He greeted, and hesitantly reached for her hands.

Lydia shook her head slowly and put her arms around Theo. “I love you.”

Theo wrapped his arms around her tightly, pressing his face into her hair. “I’m not perfect. I know I’m not. I’m a fucking asshole. And I’m a possessive one, and I can… make really shitty judgement calls.” He swallowed roughly. “But I love you so much. And I don’t want to get left behind again, Lydia, I can’t do it again, I can’t be away from you again. Please.”

“I won’t leave you again.” Lydia murmured. “Never again. I just want to be with you. I don’t care what everyone in Beacon Hills thinks. You’re as much mine as I’m yours. I feel bad for Scott, but that’s no reason for me to stay with him. Not when I want you this much.”

Theo smiled down at her, lifting a hand to brush her hair back from her face. “I love you. Lydia, I love you so much.” He blurted, tugging her close and kissing her deeply.

Lydia kissed back, grinning. She turned, reaching for the door and leaning in as she kept a hand on Theo’s arm. “I’m going home. To the house, I mean. I’ll see you later. Much later.” She laughed. 

Allison made a face. “Oh my god, leave. Don’t do gross stuff on my bed, I shit you not, I’ll hex you so hard, he’ll catch it.” She stuck her tongue out at Lydia, her lips twitching a little. Ducking her head and shaking it, she pointed. “Go. We’ll see you… later.”

Sally scrunched her face up. “You have until seven tonight. After that, we’re all going to be home, and I expect to be introduced to the guy my daughter’s so interested in.”

Lydia saluted her mom and giggled, turning toward Theo. “Come on. You owe me better sex than last time.” She said bluntly, grabbing his hand and leading him away. 

Theo flushed. “Yeah, definitely.” He blurted, wrapping his arm around her.

Lydia leaned against Theo as she walked with him. “Allison found a wedding gown. It’s beautiful. And I’m looking forward to moving back and taking over the coffee shop again, working with my boyfriend who’s been hiding things from me. Like how he can do magic.”

Theo looked sheepish, clearing his throat. “I’m not… great at it. I knew some spells, and - you know, it wasn’t difficult to figure out that the shop was magical, and - and you always said I was magic.”

Lydia nodded. “You are. You just need to figure out how to apply that to baking.” She teased. A few minutes later, a gate swung open and she smiled over at Theo and led the way to the front door. 

Theo smiled back at her, following her past the gate and toward the front door, winding his arm around her waist. “It’s not going to make much of a difference if I’m not allowed at the shop anymore.” He pointed out.

“Please. Allison will give me ownership in two seconds.” Lydia smiled, putting her hands on his shoulders and jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. “And then you can spend all day taste-testing my coffee and baked goods.”

Theo grinned, catching her and pressing his hands under her thighs to keep her pressed against him. “I can’t think of anything that sounds better than that.” He told her earnestly, lifting his chin to catch her lips with his eagerly.

Lydia kissed back, biting her lip. “Hold on.” She murmured, as they floated up to the floor where Lydia’s bedroom was. She laughed. “I haven’t done that in a long time.”

Theo looked bewildered, staring down toward their feet. “I didn’t know that could even be done.” He blurted, sliding his hand over her back.

“Well, I like being able to surprise you.” Lydia smiled and reached out to open her bedroom door. She stepped backward, taking off her shoes and unzipping her skirt. 

Theo tugged at his shirt, yanking it over his head and shedding his pants, letting them fall to the floor before he remembered to kick off his shoes in order to get the pants off. He stepped out of them before he grunted and gave up, diving for Lydia and tackling her onto the bed with a grin, rolling until she ended up above him.

Lydia smiled as she looked down at Theo. “I’ve missed you. I don’t just mean over the last few days, but the years before that.” She pulled her shirt off over her head, grinding down against him. 

Theo arched up, groaning and gripping her hips tightly. “God. I missed you, too, Lydia. I think you kind of noticed that.” He dragged her down for another kiss.

Lydia kissed back. “I did.” She murmured, lifting her hips to remove her underwear. “I’m insanely in love with you. If that’s going to hurt me somehow, I’ve accepted it.”

“I wouldn’t let it hurt you.” Theo murmured, shifting his own hips up until he could tug his boxers down, tilting his head until he could lightly bite at one of her nipples. Grasping her thighs, he slid his hands down to her knees and spread them apart obscenely.

Lydia whimpered, staring down at him. “Are you claiming me?” She asked fondly. 

Theo smiled crookedly up at her. “Do I really need to?” He asked her seriously. “You’ve always been mine.” He lifted his hips and sank inside of her in one swift movement.

Lydia laughed, rocking down against him. “I have.” She agreed. “And you’ve always been mine, too. Anyone saying otherwise is a liar.”

Theo tilted his head, kissing her deeply. He grunted as she moved above him, thrusting upward to fuck into her. He grabbed her leg, hooking her knee over his elbow as he rolled them to their side.

Lydia grinned, crying out when he slid deeper. “More.” She murmured. 

Theo laughed quietly. “Anything you want,” he told her, thrusting harder as he pushed deeper inside of her.

Lydia came, kissing Theo’s neck and shoulder. “I want to feel you coming.” She murmured. “You didn't let me, before.”

Theo tilted his head, giving her more room, and a sigh escaped on a moan. “You will.” He breathed. “This time you will. I - fuck, you will.” He groaned, clutching her down against his chest and hammering into her quickly.

Lydia cried out with each thrust into her, kissing Theo’s neck and dragging her teeth lightly over his skin. 

Theo’s hips jerked into her instantly, and a loud moan escaped his throat. He thrust inside of her faster, holding her body tightly until he came.

Lydia put her arms around him, sighing happily. “I love you.” She wondered again how anyone could think they were bad for one another. “You’re incredible.” She lifted a hand to run fingers through his hair. “So perfect for me.”

“I love you.” Theo collapsed back against the bed, shutting his eyes and holding her close to him, brushing kisses lightly against her face. He shook his head. “You're the perfect one. I'm not incredible.” His eyes softened as he gazed at her. “I'm just really lucky, that's all.”

“Maybe both.” Lydia teased. She kissed Theo softly. “I feel pretty lucky that you came to my shop in the first place.”

Theo held her close, exhaling softly. “First time I ever felt like things were going right for me was the day I met you, Lydia.” He murmured gently, brushing his lips lightly against hers. He looked down for a moment. “But I owe you an apology, still. For… lying and doing what I did to you and Erica. Neither of you deserved that.”

“I shouldn't have slapped you.” Lydia countered. “We’ve done what we’ve done, let’s move past it. Now we can have sex again or take a shower, or just lay here.”

Theo huffed out a laugh. “We can lay here. But I think you had every right to slap me. Don't argue with me, you know you did. If the situation was reversed between us -” he blinked. “Well, I wouldn't have smacked you because you don't smack girls. My mom taught me that before she died, at least.”

Lydia glanced at him. “Do you want to talk about any of that? I feel like there’s so much about you that I don’t know.”

Lydia’s words startled him, and he blinked at her, realizing that through all of the drama the last two years, he didn't really know much about her. He nodded slowly. “Yeah. I'd - if you'll do the same with me. I mean, there’s gotta be a story here, right?” He gestured around the room, referring to the Owens’ house. He returned his hand to take hers, clutching tightly. “I want to know everything about you.”

“Okay, but you tell me first. I’ve told you some things.” Lydia snuggled against Theo, resting her head on his chest. 

Theo closed his eyes, winding both arms around Lydia and breathing in her scent deeply. “Okay, so, um… my mom was…” he smiled faintly and sighed. “I wish I remembered more about her. I was about… six or seven when she died. But I do remember that… she smiled. A lot. It was… it was like sunshine, it's the only thing I can think of to describe her. She smiled, and it'd be like turning on the brightest light you could find in the darkest room that existed.” He cleared his throat. “My… he was different then. He smiled, too; treated me and her like we were gold. And… when she died…” he trailed off, trying to gather himself. “He never cried. Not once. Not when he found out, not when they lowered her into the ground, not on her birthday or their anniversary. He just… turned to stone. And drank.” He furrowed his brows deeply. “And drank, and drank. I was, um. I was a small kid. Skinny, pretty good looking already, I guess. Pretty enough.” He turned his head and hid his face in her hair. “When I was, um… eight, I think. He, uh, he’d been drinking, of course. And he saw me come home from school and said that it was time for me to pull my weight around the house, since there wasn't a woman there anymore. It was little things at first, you know. Learn to clean, learn to cook, do the laundry, figure out how to use the iron without scalding my fingers off. Wake myself up and dress myself for school, make my own lunch, wake him up for work - before they finally fired him. Day after day after day. And I stayed out of his way, because when he was drunk, he was mean, and he was drunk pretty much all the time at that point. If he was sober, it was only until he could find his next bottle of liquor. There was nothing of who he used to be left behind. He died the same night my mom did.” His arms clenched reflexively around her before he drew breath and felt brave enough to continue. “About a year and a half later, when I was almost ten, or just past ten or something, he grabbed me around the waist and dragged me to him. Started muttering how sorry he was that he was such a shit dad, and then, you know, I had hope for a little bit. That my dad, the guy he used to be, was maybe coming back. But it was a feint, because he mumbled something about going to hell, and then I felt his hand on my ass. He… he said something like, ‘she's been gone for so long’ and ‘you picked up the slack’ and I thought he was proud of me for, you know, rising to the challenge and taking care of the house and myself and him. And then he said, ‘You might as well take care of the other stuff she used to do,’ and told me that it was something special, that it had to stay a secret between us. That I couldn't tell anyone because they'd take us away from each other, and I'd get lost in the system because who would want me after?” He stared at the wall before he sighed and let his head fall back to look at the ceiling. 

Lydia felt sick to her stomach for the little boy Theo had been, and almost ashamed of her own thoughts when she first saw him. “I think I understand now, why you have a hard time with cooking and baking.” She said softly. “I’m sorry you went through that. I think your magic must have come from your mother.” She sat up, rubbing his chest. “Because it helped you get to safety. To me. Another witch who could help you.”

Theo grabbed her hand and kissed her palm softly. “That makes sense.” He murmured, gazing at her. He smiled softly. “Like calls to like, yeah?”

“Mm-hmm.” Lydia grinned. “I bet you could find me with no hints, no help, if I was halfway around the world. It would be the biggest game of hide and seek. But that would require me leaving you again, and I’m not going to.” 

Theo furrowed his brow as a thought occurred to him. “You might have to, actually. Unless you plan to leave all of your things in Paris?”

“Oh. No, I won’t. But you have to come with me.” Lydia smiled. “We’ll go to the best restaurants. Have great wine.”

Theo laughed quietly. “That sounds really good.” He told her, and sighed, hugging her gently.


	3. Winter

Lydia smiled brightly as she finished hanging a mistletoe over the shop door. Pine garlands lined the front counter, and a small tree stood in the corner where she had once placed oranges. She drew snowflakes and a Santa on the sandwich board, setting it outside and going back in to make peppermint and chocolate drinks. 

Allison looked up and smile at Lydia. “Oh, I am so glad you're back.” She blurted. “I'm glad I had Theo while you were gone but… This store is your baby. It wasn't the same.”

“You tell me this every day.” Lydia laughed. “It was strange at first, not being here. But you thrived without me for two years.”

Allison laughed. “I tell you every day so I sound pathetic enough that you'll never leave me again. I didn't thrive, I survived. Thriving would've been much better with you.”

“Well, I’m never leaving.” Lydia smiled. “Not ever again.”

“Good, because I know several people personally who would lose their proverbial shit if you did.” Allison grinned, and turned her attention back to the classic sugar cookies she was decorating, smiling as the royal icing she was using settled into a smooth surface. She held up the one-of-a kind decorated ornament cookie after it had dried, showing off the edible ball bearings and shimmery sprinkles to Lydia. “What do you think?”

“I think you had better put three of those into about twenty-five bags to go along with the free coffee we give the police.” Lydia murmured, smiling. “And tie each bag shut with the candy cane ribbon.” 

Allison beamed. “Great idea. I'm going to have to put more than three aside in a bag for the Sheriff, though. Stiles lets me ply John with sugar once a year, and we picked Christmas, so I plan to make the sugar high last for him.” She looked back down at the cookies, and then tapped her lips thoughtfully before lunging for more butter, sugar, and a large container of brown sugar and molasses. “I'm sneaking gingerbread cookies into these bags.”

Lydia laughed and hugged her cousin, then went back out front and put a Santa hat on. 

Theo wiped down the tables and looked up when he sensed Lydia’s presence, smiling at her. He sidled over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and dipping her playfully. “There’s my gorgeous Mrs. Claus,” he crooned, grinning before he tilted his head and kissed her.

“Ms. Claus.” Lydia kissed Theo lightly. “I’m not a Mrs. anything.”

“Sure.” Theo pecked her lips softly, his thumbs stroking her sides lightly. “Yet.”

“Hmm, that’s a strange way to propose.” Lydia grinned. 

Theo nipped at her chin, grinning back at her. “Unofficial. I was testing the waters. If I - when I do, it’ll be much better. With a ring and everything.” He straightened, pulling her upright and kissing the palm of her hand. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Lydia murmured. 

Theo kept his arm around her, smiling softly and pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

Lydia pulled away reluctantly and started serving customers, then circled the room to refill coffee mugs. 

Theo smiled and disappeared into the back.

Scott opened the door of the shop, stepping inside tentatively and looking around. His eyes rested on Lydia for a moment before he took a deep breath and approached her with a small, hesitant smile on his face. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Lydia smiled back. “We have peppermint hot chocolate. And cinnamon hot chocolate. And both flavors in coffee. Ally’s making gingerbread men, and there are sugar cookies.” Done with her quick recitation of the menu, she laughed softly. “How is Nellie?”

Scott rubbed his neck. “Good. She's goo- she's in trouble, actually, she head-butted a hole into the wall and knocked some of my mom’s pictures down and now she’s in time-out.”

“Oh.” Lydia sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Scott cleared his throat. “For what? It's not your fault.”

“Well, maybe a little.” Lydia smiled awkwardly. “Like maybe she feels that I abandoned her? Um, what can I get you?”

Scott stayed silent for a moment, wringing his hands a little before he said softly, “Large peppermint hot chocolate and two sugar cookies.” He turned and took a seat at one of the free tables. It had been several months, and he'd kept his promise to Lydia, that he would still be there for her regardless of her decision, but the hurt still hadn't faded. As a result, he didn't see her too often, which left him feeling ashamed of himself. He had no doubt that Lydia was correct, and that Nellie had been acting up out of the belief that her mistress had abandoned her, but he didn't want to agree with Lydia - the last thing he wanted to do was to say something that might hurt her.

Lydia carried the drink and small plate with cookies over to Scott. “You’ll meet someone.” She sat across from him, even though she had been determined to distance herself as much as she could, while remaining friends. “Maybe tonight, I could... kid-sit Nellie? There’s a party downtown here, and Ally will be aggravated that she’ll have to cover me, but she’ll understand. Or she and I could even take turns with Nellie. She loves her, too. But you should go. Meet people. Find someone. Or re-find someone you already met once. I have a feeling tonight could be magical.” 

Scott fiddled with the coffee cup, nodding slowly. “Maybe. I might. But yeah, as far as Nellie goes… Um, I could drop her off with you. If you wanted.”

“Sure.” Lydia nodded. “And I’ll try to visit her at least twice a week. I’m sorry. Again.” She got up and started cleaning the counter, glancing up when Stiles carried a big cardboard box in. When it was obvious that he might drop it, she rushed over to help him. “What the hell, Stiles?”

“I have stuff for everybody.” Stiles set the box down gently. “And everybody comes here, so it made sense to just bring things here.”

Allison walked out of the back, carrying a tray of newly decorated sugar cookies. She looked up and beamed at her fiance. “Hi, honey.” She greeted, and then looked startled when she looked behind him. “Oh, uh - hi, Scott.” She glanced at Lydia worriedly, silently questioning if she was alright.

Lydia nodded to Allison. “Stiles brought gifts.” 

Stiles held a box out to Lydia, then set a second one on top of it. Then a third. “You haven’t been here for the holidays. These are leftovers from the past few Christmases.” He turned toward Scott, setting the same number of boxes on his table. “These are yours.”

Scott blinked, looking startled and confused. “You brought me gifts?”

Allison moved to Stiles’ side, smiling a little. 

“Yeah. I mean...” Stiles scratched his head. “You were living with Lydia, and you’re here now. You’re still part of our lives. Anyway, it’s, um, a painting I bought in New York, a hat I made and, um... a book. It’s kind of... you don’t have to read it and it’s probably shitty. As gifts go. I wrote it. So. It’s narcissistic, probably.”

“You wrote a book?” Lydia blurted. 

“Yeah. I do all of this research for people who write their own books, and I kinda picked up new skills here and there. So that’s what the book is about. Just a year of trying to do different things that interested me and what resulted.”

Allison smiled softly, ducking her head and pressing a kiss to Stiles’ shoulder as she leaned against him. “He might be a little narcissistic, but I'm biased. I think everything he does is amazing.” She snorted. 

Scott slowly reached for the gifts, lifting his eyes to stare at Stiles briefly before licking his lips and looking back down at the presents. “I'm sure it'll be great.” He said softly. “Thank you.” He meant it, and for more than just the gifts. 

Stiles looked relieved. “You’re welcome.” He kissed Allison. 

Lydia got a hat out of one box and a purse out of another. She hugged Stiles. “Thank you.”

Scott opened his gifts slowly and carefully, like he was afraid to tear them the least little bit. Chewing on his lower lip, he smiled softly as he lifted the painting Stiles had gotten him, rubbing at his eyes a little. The other two gifts were met with the same appreciation, and he swallowed roughly. “You made this hat, too?” He asked Stiles softly.

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled. “I was looking into different yarns. Fiber content. And it was almost hypnotic, watching these women who can speed-knit, having yarn pass through their fingers and scarves and sweaters and hats and mittens come out. So I tried it for myself. And I’ll never be able to speed-knit, but I like making things.” He shrugged. 

Scott tugged the hat over his head, smiling broadly. “I really like it.” He murmured. “Thank you. Again. I’m not sure if I’m going to be able to stop saying it any time soon.”

Allison’s lips twitched playfully, her eyes glinting in mischief as she pressed closer to her fiance. “Trust me, he’s used to it.”

Lydia eyed the three of them curiously, then smiled to herself and walked into the back to find Theo. 

Theo was seated at the desk inside the office, reviewing the bookkeeping for the last week.

“Scott likes Stiles.” Lydia whispered, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend’s shoulders from behind. “And I think it’s mutual. And that it’s also mutual with Allison. But they need help seeing that for themselves.”

Theo absently wrapped his free hand around her wrist, stroking the back of her hand lightly with his thumb. “That’s new.” He commented. He paused and turned his head to look up at Lydia. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but… I can’t really bring myself to care what Scott does, or who he does, as long as it stops him from sniffing around you. I mean, I get it, what we did to him was shitty, but he’s had a couple of months to get over it, so… if he’s into Stiles and Allison, then more power to them.” He stopped writing, twisted at the waist and wound his arm around Lydia’s middle, tugging her into his lap with a grin. 

Lydia laughed and kissed Theo. “I want to help them.”

“Then… okay.” Theo kissed her back lightly. “Help them. You already know that they’re basically, completely incompetent without you. If they were to get together without your help, we’d be watching them pine after each other for the next decade.”

Lydia nodded, smiling. “Okay.” She kissed him again and got up, walking over to the trays of cooling cookies. She sprinkled red and green sugar crystals over wreaths and trees, thinking of Allison, Scott and Stiles being happy together. She blew on the cookies and put a few on a plate, carrying them out to the trio. “Cookies!”

Allison laughed, accepting one of the cookies and biting into it without a second thought. She moaned. “Okay, I’m not trying to act big-headed, but these are amazing, and I’m proud of my baking, damn it.”

Scott took one of the cookies as well, studying Allison intently before his eyes shifted to study Stiles as well. He took a bite.

Stiles bit into his cookie, his gaze going to Scott. He glanced away, feeling a little guilty before he looked at him again. 

Allison smiled faintly at the both of them, tapping her fingers gently against her thigh and leaning back against Stiles. She studied Scott for a long moment before blurting out, “Would you be interested in coming over tonight?”

Scott blinked, looking taken aback but pleased. He straightened. “Uh, sure, yes. Should I bring something with me?”

Stiles glanced at Allison, lacing his fingers with hers. “Um, only what you want to bring.”

Allison squeezed Stiles’ hand, taking a deep breath and gazing hopefully at Scott. “I'm cooking dinner. So you could… bring a dessert, or… or a bottle of wine. Or just yourself.”

Scott shifted a little, smiling. “Okay.”

Lydia beamed, then started refilling coffee cups. 

Allison looked delighted. “Yeah?” She looked up at Stiles, smiling. 

Stiles grinned back. “We’ve wanted to invite you for awhile.”

Allison nodded. “It just - between one thing and another, it didn't really seem like you'd want to? Bad timing, you know? But now…”

Scott smiled. “Now is perfect timing. I'd love to come over. Thank you for - thank you.”

Allison bounced up and down a little in place, beaming at him. She couldn't stop herself from lunging forward and hugging him. “Anytime.” She murmured, unwittingly snuggling against him. 

Scott exhaled softly, gathering her close and holding her against his chest. 

Stiles leaned forward and kissed Scott’s cheek, laughing quietly. 

Scott’s cheeks both went red, and he beamed back at Stiles, one arm tentatively loosening from around Allison to draw Stiles in as well. 

Theo approached Lydia from behind, peering over her head at the trio in the dining area and raising his brow. “Well, that was quick.” He smiled down at her. “I figured you'd draw it out just to mess with them a little. But this is good, too.”

“You’re so devious.” Lydia laughed. “I want everyone to be happy.” She tilted her head back and kissed him. “I’m good at this.”

Theo kissed her back softly. “You are.” He agreed, thoughtfully. He pulled back to looked at her. “You should start up a matchmaking thing on the side.”

“Well, maybe I will.” Lydia grinned. “There’s a little one-bedroom house that used to be meant for a priest, but that church became non-denominational and the house has been empty for years. It would make a great office.”

Theo grinned back at her. “Great. I’ll help you paint and decorate.”

“Okay.” Lydia glanced at Allison, Scott and Stiles. “I need to rearrange some wedding plans.” She murmured. 

Theo’s lips twitched. “Yeah, I think you definitely will.” He hugged and kissed her, keeping her close to his side.

Lydia took a deep breath in, feeling a shift in the air around her. She glanced up, smiling to herself as she thought about everything she would have to do.

Theo smiled at her softly, raising an eyebrow. “I can see the gears turning in your head already.” He teased, stroking her side.

“One of them in purple, the other in green. White shirts. Ribbons in those colors, for binding.” Lydia rambled. 

Theo tilted his head. “So not so much a wedding as it is a handfasting?” He asked her.

Lydia nodded, feeling warmth spread through her that she didn't have to explain it to Theo. “Yes. It’s perfect.”

Theo grinned at her and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Guess we should get a priest or a pastor or someone that won’t mind doing a non-Christian non-traditional ceremony. I get the feeling that the good Father might not be cool with the new direction.”

Lydia bit her lip, grinning back at him. “I think it should be you.” She murmured. 

Theo blinked, looking startled. “What - me? Why me?” He asked her in confusion.

“Because you have magic and you want them to be happy with one another.” Lydia insisted. 

Theo looked comically insulted. “That’s a bloody lie. I told you I don’t care about what they do as long as Scott’s attention is off of you.”

Lydia pouted and walked away, wiping off the counter, even though it didn't need it. 

Theo folded his arms across his chest, forcing himself not to sulk once Lydia had walked away from him. Eventually, he grunted, fidgeting, and finally trailed after her. “Fine. But I don’t know the slightest thing about handfasting.”

“You’ll learn. You want them to be happy because that means Scott won’t look at me twice. Not ever again.” Lydia murmured. “And you know Ally and Stiles deserve to be happy. And one day, maybe, it’ll be our turn.”

Theo exhaled slowly, gazing at her before he nodded carefully and wrapped her in his arms, dropping his forehead gently against hers. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Lydia kissed Theo, but she pulled away a moment later and closed her eyes. 

Theo rubbed gently at her cheek with his thumb, sighing softly. “I love you.” He murmured softly. “I’d do anything for you, Lydia.”

“I love you, too. I just wish sometimes that it wasn't so hard.” Lydia whispered. “That every discussion involving Scott didn’t turn into this. I’ve never treated Erica this way.”

“Erica didn’t mean as much to me as Scott meant to you.” Theo mumbled. “You were with him for two years, give or take. You had a goat that you’re sharing custody of now. You loved him. I had less than half of that with Erica, I had nothing to regret by walking away from her. But I took you away from a guy that was crazy about you.” He grimaced. “I saw how he treated you. I’ve always thought you were a queen, but he actually treated you like one. I just… I guess I’m… I know you wouldn’t leave me, but part of me knows that I have no right to complain or protest if you did and went back to him.”

“But I’m with you.” Lydia shook a little as she stepped back. “I’m going for a walk. Don’t follow me.” She grabbed her coat and went outside, pulling her gloves and new hat on. 

Theo watched her go silently, and then cursed and slammed his hand into the wall, stomping into the back.

Allison jumped, looking startled, and then alarmed as she watched her cousin and Theo break apart and go in opposite directions. “What the hell?”

“I’ll talk to him, you talk to her?” Stiles suggested. 

Allison pressed her lips together tightly and nodded. “Yeah. Go.” She kissed him softly, and then reached up and swept her fingers gently and affectionately over Scott’s cheek before she ducked into the back to grab her coat and gloves, tugging them on as she ran out the door.

Stiles went into the kitchen. “Hey, Theo.” He called out softly. “Wanna talk?”

“Nope.” Theo muttered, his hand jerking roughly as he made notes over his paperwork.

“Wanna watch me tap-dance?” Stiles smirked. 

Theo rolled his eyes. “So much no. What I’d like is for you to leave me alone.”

“Well, I’m not going to.” Stiles shook his head. He grinned slowly.

Theo frowned at the silence and then looked up at Stiles warily. “What. Why are you smiling like that?”

“Because if you don’t start talking, I really will start dancing.” Stiles murmured. 

Theo pressed his lips together tightly. “I fucking hate Scott and I can’t get over the fact that she was with him for as long as she was.” He spat.

“Do you want Lydia?” Stiles asked simply. 

Theo looked angry. “What kind of stupid question is that? I’ve only ever wanted Lydia.”

“Right.” Stiles gently. “Then maybe let go of hating Scott? Because you have Lydia. She’s yours. She loves you. Stop punishing her.”

Theo blinked, looking startled. “What? I’m not - I’m not punishing her. Why would I - I’m not punishing her.”

“But you keep telling her you hate Scott.” Stiles pointed out. “Does it help you in any way?”

Theo frowned hesitantly. “Well… no, I guess not.”

“Does it make her happy?” Stiles continued. 

Theo fidgeted a little, looking down. “No.” He said softly. 

“So you see why it’s pointless?” Stiles asked gently. 

***

Lydia stopped in front of the bookstore, a block away. She turned toward Allison. “Hi.”

Allison tilted her head, gazing at her cousin with soft eyes. “Hi, honey.” She murmured.

“It feels like it’s too hard sometimes, to be with him. Like being ripped in half.” Lydia sighed. “I can't get him to accept fully that I’m his. He’s still so angry with Scott.” 

Allison reached for Lydia’s hand and squeezed it gently. “You had another life, with a man that wasn’t him. You left the country to - I mean, I know it wasn’t your intention, but you left the country to keep yourself away from him, and you came back with a boyfriend that you were looking pretty serious about.”

“Yes, but he’s yours now and I think somehow, I always knew he would be.” Lydia shook her head. “Isn’t it supposed to be easier than this?”

“Supposed to be, yeah.” Allison agreed, sighing. “Look at it this way - Theo loves you so much that he’s terrified of losing you. He’s going about it in the stupidest way of letting you know, but… it’s still the truth, you know? He’s devoted to you.”

“It just doesn’t feel...” Lydia sighed. “Nevermind.”

Allison furrowed her brows. “Don’t do that. Tell me, Lydia, please.”

“It doesn't feel right.” Lydia said quietly. “It’s not always like this, but there are moments when I wonder if I should walk away. Love isn’t supposed to be connected to jealousy or hatred.”

The brunette gave her cousin a worried look. “Do you feel safe?” She asked. “I mean, I know the hatred isn’t directed at you, but…” She trailed off, sighing. “I just want you safe. That’s all.”

“I don’t think he’ll hurt me physically.” Lydia murmured. “But emotionally.”

Allison pressed her lips together tightly, a crackling noise making itself known as her hair lightly began to float. “If he does either, he will regret it. I promise you that.” She murmured, looking entirely too calm.

Lydia reached over to smooth Allison’s hair down. “I can handle it.” She murmured. 

Allison exhaled softly, tugging her cousin forward into a tight, protective hug. “I know you can. But I'll be there with you, no matter what.”

“I’m trying not to run.” Lydia hugged Allison. “It’s so easy to go, now.”

“No running.” Allison said firmly. “I'll call Mama and Aunt Sally and I swear to god you'll have no choice but to come back here just to get them off your tail.” Her lips twitched, even as she snuggled into Lydia. 

Lydia laughed. “I believe you.”

“Good.” Allison murmured, moving back and extending her arm to thread it through Lydia’s arm. “Do you want to head back to the shop? Or would you rather go somewhere else?”

Lydia took a deep breath, tilting her head back as it started to snow lightly. “I want to be able to stop deciding on everything for myself and everyone around me.” She blurted. 

Allison tilted her head with a curious furl to her brow. “You… want decisions for things to be taken out of your hands?”

“I feel like Theo and I are stuck on a rollercoaster of insanity.” Lydia muttered. 

Allison put a gentle hand on her cousin’s shoulder. “Lydia, if you don't think this - being in this relationship - if you're thinking that it's not the best thing for you, then you need to protect yourself and step away. Even if it hurts.”

“But I’m not sure I can.” Lydia sighed. 

Allison bit her lower lip, and then said carefully, “I didn’t want to mention this, because I don’t think we should rely on it too often, but I think it’s time we considered an… alternative option.” Her eyes glowed. 

“Another spell?” Lydia murmured. “For me to stop being in love?” 

“Maybe not just for you.” Allison sighed. “Maybe for the both of you. Because it wouldn’t help matters if you only cast the spell on yourself, and he still felt the way he did.”

“I’ll get the supplies and meet you in the loft?” Lydia said softly. 

Allison’s eyes were sad, but she nodded and pressed a kiss to her cousin’s forehead. “Okay.” She murmured. “I’ll see you there.”

Lydia smiled sadly and walked away, going to a store down the road to buy candles and scented oil. She picked up a bouquet of white roses from the florist’s shop on her way back to the loft. She started setting up for the spell, sitting cross-legged and closing her eyes. 

Allison made her way to the loft and settled down across from Lydia on the floor. She reached for her cousin’s hands and closed her own eyes, breathing out slowly. 

Lydia focused on a world where she and Theo had no attraction to one another. She could feel the rose petals between herself and Allison fluttering over her skin and moving up toward her hair. She had thought about the best way to proceed with the spell, and had a feeling that if she and Theo believed they had never met, they would meet again for the first time and nothing would change. She felt a little guilty at doing this without his consent, but she was so tired of going around in circles with him. 

Allison squeezed Lydia’s hands in reassurance, murmuring a blessing under her breath for her cousin, to spare her the hurt and pain of her decision and to let her spirit be at peace. 

Lydia blinked her eyes open slowly when the lit candle between herself and Allison went out, and she laughed softly. “I think it worked.” 

Allison grinned. “Really?” She asked, and bit her lip. “So you feel nothing at all toward him?”

“Well, just friendship.” Lydia murmured. “Do you think he’ll notice the difference?” 

“Well, if everything went right?” Allison smiled crookedly at her cousin. “No, he won't.”

Lydia walked downstairs and back into the coffee shop, smiling at her lack of a hurry to see Theo. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen to her now, but she was kind of grateful for that. 

Allison followed her down, smiling softly. She really hoped that this course of action kept Lydia happy. 

After half an hour of waiting on customers and selling most of the cookies that Allison had made, Lydia went looking for Theo. She couldn’t fight her own curiosity anymore. 

Theo stretched out over the desk in the office, his head pillowed on his arms. He looked relaxed, a small smile on his face. 

“Hey.” Lydia murmured. “Are you asleep?” She laughed. 

Theo looked up and smiled back. “Nah. Just relaxing. I don't know, I feel really… good.” He said. “Don't know why. But I feel, just, happy. You know?”

Lydia nodded. “Me too.” She murmured. “I think it’s just the holiday season.” She felt a little anxious and guilty. “Well, I just came to check on you.” She murmured. “Okay.” 

“You okay?” Theo asked her curiously. 

“Yeah,” Lydia insisted. Knowing that she had been interested in him and wasn’t anymore reminded her of being seven, pressing the tip of her tongue into the gap between her teeth, after losing the one that had been there. She wanted to ask him out, to fill the gap that she had created in her life, but she wasn’t interested in him and it would have been - going with the same metaphor - like trying to put her extracted tooth back into the space where it didn’t belong anymore. “I’m going to sit down and make myself a cup of coffee. Would you like one?” 

Theo thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged. “Sure. I wouldn't mind whatever you and Ally have thought up for the day.”

“GIngerbread coffee?” Lydia suggested. 

Theo smiled at her. “That sounds great, yes. Thanks, Lydia.”

“Sure.” Lydia went back to the front room, getting two cups of coffee and bringing one to Theo. She set it beside him, then carried her cup to one of the tables and sat down to drink it, staring out at the light shower of snowflakes outside. She pressed her tongue against her front teeth, remembering again how it had felt when she lost her first tooth. It had been weather like this and she had complained to her mother about the taste of copper that seemed like it would never go away.

Scott sat down quietly across from her, looking outside the window as well. “How are you?” He asked softly. 

Lydia smiled softly as she turned toward him. “Do you remember how you felt when you lost your first tooth?” She asked. 

Scott thought about it, and then smiled faintly. “Yeah. I was so proud. Mom’s got about three dozen pictures of me making faces with my tongue sticking out through the gap in my teeth at her house.”

“I knew it was necessary.” Lydia murmured. “But the gap felt so strange. I kept doing that same thing as you, but it wasn’t out of pride, it was almost like it confused me. Part of me was missing and my mom said it meant I was growing up a little more, but I wanted my tooth back, even though... even though I knew it was necessary.” 

Scott rubbed a hand over his chin. “Yeah, it was necessary.” He murmured. “And it was weird - I mean, I was proud, yeah, but it still felt beyond weird to suddenly have something missing where something had always been before. But I got used to it over time, you know? It became a part of me. And when my adult tooth started growing in, it felt…” He chewed his lower lip, thinking. “It felt like a new part of me was literally slotting into place. I felt changed, I felt… like your mom’s words were right, like I was growing up. I think that was the first time I really felt it.”

Lydia smiled, feeling frustrated. “I’m not really thinking about my first lost tooth.” She explained. “Just the feelings that went along with it.” 

Scott smiled gently. “I know.” He told her. “It’s just a really decent metaphor.” He sighed. “Lydia, I know that… things are difficult for you right now. I don’t really know what this is in regards to, but it’s upsetting you. It’s kind of more than enough for me to be concerned about you.”

“Thanks.” Lydia murmured. “Aren’t you seeing Stiles and Allison now, though?” She teased, sipping her coffee. “I’ll be okay.” 

Scott looked down. “It doesn’t mean I don’t still love you.” He said quietly, but he sighed and stood up. “If you’re sure.”

Lydia nodded. “Eventually.” She murmured, turning to look back out the window. 

Scott watched her for a moment, and then nodded. “Okay.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head without thinking, squeezing her shoulder. “I’ll see you later, Lydia.”

“See you.” Lydia echoed. She felt wistful for the Louvre in Autumn and the first day of Spring, when she had met Scott and Theo, in turn. 

Jackson stepped into the shop, looking around curiously before his eyes settled on the image of the butterfly in the window. He turned around and stepped further into the shop before moving toward the counter. 

Lydia carried her cup with her behind the counter, setting it down on a lower shelf. “Hi. What can I get for you?” 

Jackson stared at her for a long moment, licking his lips nervously before he cleared his throat. “Uh - whatever your house specialty is?”

Lydia tilted her head as she thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded. “We don’t actually have anything like that.” She explained. “But I have a talent for knowing exactly what kind of coffee someone wants. Let’s see... you want either French roast or Italian, something a little sweet, but not artificial. How about a mocha... with something more holiday-inspired?” She suggested. “Cranberries are too tart for your taste, and cinnamon just doesn’t suit you. What does that leave?” She murmured the last question to herself as she started making a drink for the man on the other side of the counter. “Chestnut? Maybe not. But mint is too traditional and you’re not interested in that.” She glanced up at him, smiling. “You’re the first person I haven’t been able to get a clear read on. Wait!” She blurted, grabbing some ingredients and measuring them before she added each one to the cup of coffee. Bourbon flavoring, cinnamon and pecan syrup were stirred into the drink and she moved the cup toward him. “It’s going to taste like a chocolate pecan pie.” She murmured. “You’ll love it.” 

Jackson couldn't help grinning, accepting the cup. “Thank you,” he murmured, then held the cup between both hands, lifting it up to breath in the scent and shutting his eyes in obvious enjoyment before he finally took a sip. And then he took another one, his eyes widening as he stared up at Lydia. “This is incredible.” He blurted. 

Lydia smiled back at him. “Would you prefer I said ‘thank you’ or ‘you’re welcome?’” She thought about giving him the cup for free, remembering another pair of blue eyes and a frightened expression. But she could tell that to this man, that would be almost insulting. She keyed in the price for the coffee and added flavorings to the cost, looking back up at him as she spoke. “It’s three-eighty, unless you wanted anything else with it?”

Jackson smiled softly at her, his eyes warm. “I'll take anything on your recommendation.” He admitted. “Do you have anything… new?” He asked curiously. 

“We have gingerbread cookies.” Lydia picked up one of the bags of cookies, to show it to him. “There are sugar cookies in here, too.”

Jackson’s eyes followed the motion of her hands. “I'll take them.” He murmured, reaching for his wallet and pulling out a twenty. “Are you - if it's not too forward of me… Could I ask you, um… What's your name?”

“Lydia.” Lydia smiled. “What’s yours?” She added the price of the cookies to the total and took his money, giving him his change. 

“Jackson Whittemore.” He murmured, gazing at her. “I’m sorry if I’m, uh… again, a little too forward, but I think you’re completely beautiful and I cannot stop staring at you which is a little awkward for me because I don’t usually make myself that obvious - at least I don’t think I do - and… now I’m realizing that I’m sort of rambling, which also doesn’t happen often, so now I’m a little embarrassed, and have you ever painted?”

Lydia looked startled by the question. “Yes?” She cleared her throat. “Yes, I used to.” 

Jackson’s eyes slowly widened, and he straightened. “Did you… ever paint a picture of… Um, of a woman with… red hair, and… a butterfly over her face?”

“Yes.” Lydia said again, reaching up to tug at the end of her braid, feeling nervous. “It was a sort of experimental self-portrait. I was living in France and visiting the Louvre often, and I was fascinated by Magritte’s work at the time.” She blinked, suddenly feeling almost perplexed to find herself still in the coffee shop, like she had been transported into the past as she talked about that point in time in her life. 

Jackson breathed out shakily. “It’s - I bought your painting.” He said softly. “I couldn’t… I saw it for sale, and I couldn’t walk away from it. I kept wondering who the woman was, what the butterfly meant, why she wouldn’t - or couldn’t - show her face… I wanted to find the artist so badly. I wanted to find you. I wanted to know you.”

Lydia took a deep breath of her own. “Would it be all right if I sat and spoke with you while you drank your coffee?” 

Jackson nodded. “Yeah - yes.” He said softly. “I’d like that.”

Lydia picked up her cup and walked around the counter. She was amazed that Jackson had somehow tracked her down on the other side of the world.

Jackson took a deep breath and smiled crookedly, picking up his coffee and the cookies and making his way to a table, his eyes flitting regularly to Lydia’s face, like he was trying to memorize it.

Lydia sat down across from Jackson. “How did you find me, though?” She asked carefully. 

“Honestly?” Jackson tilted his head. “Dumb luck.” He cleared his throat. “There was so little information that I could find about you, mostly just that you were an American living in France, and I knew that you were operating out of Paris.” He cleared his throat. “I lived in London for about two years, and then I moved to Paris, where I found your painting. No one knew anything about you - or no one would tell me anything about you, but there was someone at one of the galleries that mentioned that you had used to live here. And… I know how ridiculous it is, scouring an entire state and looking for just one person, but I couldn’t bring myself to stop looking.” His cheeks were read. “I sound like a stalker. I’m sorry.”

“Maybe it makes me sound equally crazy.” Lydia began. “But I think it’s endearing. And California isn’t exactly small.” She smiled. “What made you move to Paris?” 

Jackson smiled crookedly. “An old flame.” He admitted ruefully. “She’d lived in London with me for about a year, and sort of… abruptly accepted a job that moved her to Paris.” He rubbed his face, and then hid it as he took a sip of his coffee. “I… apparently can’t let things go very easily. Um. She ended up leaving me for someone else after a few months, but by then, I was settled in Paris, and… I kind of loved it.”

“I went there to get away from a relationship that had soured.” Lydia said softly. “And I suppose...” She smiled. “Stalking me is a way to get my attention. My last relationship,” because she couldn’t talk about Theo out loud, where he could hear, “began because someone was following me around the Louvre.” 

Jackson let out a laugh. “I suppose you caught him, then.” He smiled gently. “I’m sorry for the relationship that soured.” He murmured. “Obviously, I know how that can be.”

Lydia nodded. “Well, I’m glad you found me. I hope I’m not a disappointment.” She laughed. 

Jackson grinned. “I know you won’t be. I hope I’m not, either.”

“So far, you aren’t.” Lydia teased. “Who is your favorite artist? Don't say that it’s me.” 

Jackson laughed. “Even though I think you might be?” He teased. “I think… I don’t know, really. I like a lot of artists. Van Gogh, Degas… I really like Ansel Adams.”

“Mm.” Lydia nodded. “His photography is incredible. Do you have a background in art?” 

Jackson shook his head. “No. My mother - my birth mother, I should say - she did. I don’t know whether to be glad of it or begrudge it, but she named me Jackson after Jackson Pollock, before she died.”

Lydia’s smile widened. “That’s incredible.” She murmured. She stared at Jackson for a long moment. 

Jackson stared back at her with a small smile. “Then I guess I should be glad of it.” He murmured.

Lydia laughed softly. “Where are you staying?” 

Jackson tilted his head. “Here in town.” He told her. “It’s not a big place, it’s in one of those apartments downtown.”

“I’m familiar with them.” Lydia nodded. “Are you here for awhile, or did you get a temporary lease?” 

“It’s a temporary lease.” Jackson told her, and then bit his lips. “But… it could be extended.”

“Well, see how you feel after you’ve been here a month.” Lydia advised. “It’s quiet, but we still find things to do.” 

“Okay.” Jackson murmured, nodding. 

Lydia sipped her coffee, frowning a little when she realized it had gone cold. She was already getting ideas for a painting she wanted to make for him, as a gift. She was also getting ideas for a few other things, but she didn’t want him to become a rebound relationship for her. 

Jackson sipped quietly at his own coffee, and then opened the small bag of cookies, shyly breaking one in half and offering one piece to Lydia.

Lydia smiled as she took it from him. “I just ended a relationship.” She admitted softly. “And if it wasn’t for the timing being a little odd, I would have already invited you to have dinner with me. But I want to spend the next few weeks getting to know you, while you decide if staying here is worth the trouble. If it’s not, I would prefer you didn’t stay here, no matter how you may feel about me.” 

Jackson nodded. “That sounds fair.” He murmured. 

“So, tell me more about yourself.” Lydia bit into the piece of cookie that Jackson had given her. 

Jackson rubbed his chin. “I’m… actually not really sure what to tell you.” He admitted. “I’m in my mid-twenties - twenty-four, I mean. I’ve got a degree in sports medicine, so I was working with a soccer team while I was in France, and a rugby team while I was in London. Um… I’m adopted. My dad’s the DA in my hometown, and my mom is… well, she’s a homemaker, but she loves it. And there’s nothing wrong with it, I mean, she was always there when I was a kid, more than my dad was, so…”

Lydia nodded. “Your career sounds fascinating.” She fought the urge to lean toward him and put her hand over his. She had one more question and was a little worried about the way he would answer. “Do you believe that magic exists?” 

Jackson leaned forward a little on his arms. “I believe that magical things can happen.” He murmured. “I think that… there are too many things - incredible things - that can happen in the world, and that can’t be explained by logic.”

Lydia sighed in relief. “Good.” She blurted. 

“Is it?” Jackson asked her curiously, his head tilting to the side.

“Well, I have a strong belief in magic.” Lydia smiled, making eye contact with Jackson. “I’m a witch. I come from a long line of them, too.” 

Jackson stared at her for a long moment, then nodded slowly. “It explains a bit. It explains why I traveled across the world to meet a woman that I had never met before that I… somehow couldn't get out of my head.” He said softly, a small smile touching his lips. 

Lydia grinned. She blinked in surprise when she realized her instinct had been to say ‘I love you,’ and she sat back in her seat and took a deep breath. 

Jackson tilted his head, studying her curiously before he sat back as well. “Maybe this might be moving faster than you wanted, but would you… maybe like to get dinner with me tonight?”

“Yes.” Lydia smiled, nodding. “What kind of food do you like?”

Jackson smiled at her. “I'm open to trying everything, but I'm pretty much addicted to Italian food.”

“I know a place in Redding we can go to.” Lydia murmured. “We could talk on the drive, it’s about an hour away.” 

Jackson straightened. “I'd like that. Did you want to take your car or mine?”

“We’ll take mine.” Lydia smiled again. “Because I know the way there and it saves us from the awkward conversation about where the place is.” 

Jackson huffed out a laugh. “I don't think that anything involving you could ever feel awkward to me.” He murmured. 

“You’ve known me ten minutes.” Lydia teased. 

Jackson shook his head, smiling. “I feel like I've known you forever.” He told her softly. 

“I was starting to feel the same about you.” Lydia smiled. “Not was. I am.” 

Jackson grinned and stood up, holding out his hand. “Then I should let you get on with your day so that you think of me fondly until our date.”

Lydia took Jackson’s hand and stood up. “You would have to do something horrendous to make me change my mind.” 

Jackson took her hand and kissed the back of it softly. “I really hope I don't. I'm really excited for this.” He murmured, smiling. 

“I am, too.” Lydia leaned in and kissed Jackson, bracing herself with a hand on his shoulder. 

Jackson drew a deep breath and kissed her back, slipping a hand around her waist. 

Lydia put her other hand on Jackson’s chest, tilting her head. 

Jackson ducked his head down, tilting his head in the opposite direction as he kissed her eagerly. 

Lydia pulled back a moment later, laughing softly. “Come back here around six.” 

Jackson nodded and grinned, reaching up to touch her cheek gently. “I'll be here. With bells on.”

Lydia smiled fondly as she picked up her cup and took a couple of steps backward before she turned and went into the back of the shop. “Ally?” 

Allison peered around a shelf at her. “I'm here. What's up?”

“I met my Winter.” Lydia laughed. “I don’t think that my detachment from Theo was entirely my idea. Jackson just showed up, and he believes in magic, and he bought one of my paintings in Paris and tracked me down to California, but he couldn’t do better than that. He’s been looking for me for a long time because of my self-portrait.” 

Allison stopped working, turning to stare at her. “You - that's incredible. Lydia, oh my god.” She threw her arms around her cousin tightly. 

Lydia hugged back. “I have a date tonight.” She giggled. 

Allison squealed. “And obviously, I'm coming over to help you get ready. I am so happy for you.” She laughed. 

***

Lydia waited at the coffee shop, later that day. She felt that it was a little presumptuous, but she had brought an oversized purse with a change of clothes in it. Just in case she would need it. 

Jackson stepped inside the shop, his eyes locking on Lydia the minute that he did and smiling. “Hi.” He greeted, reaching for her hands. “You look wonderful.”

“Thank you.” Lydia kissed Jackson softly. “Are you ready to go?” 

Jackson nodded and kissed her back. “Absolutely.” He murmured. 

Lydia kept her hand in Jackson’s as she led the way out to her car. “Do you like animals?” 

Jackson nodded. “I'm not around them too much because of what I do, but I do like them.” He squeezed her hand gently. 

“One of my exes and I have sort of worked out a shared custody deal with our goat.” Lydia smiled. 

Jackson blinked. “You have a goat?” He asked with a startled laugh. “That's kind of amazing.”

Lydia laughed. “Her name is Nellie and she was acting up for awhile because I went too long without seeing her and she has abandonment issues.” She murmured. “She’s kind of a handful.”

Jackson laughed softly. “She sounds like it. But she also sounds pretty awesome.”

“Maybe you can meet her sometime soon.” Lydia mused as she got into the car. 

Jackson climbed into the other side. “I’d like that.” He murmured. 

“Where do you see yourself in five years?” Lydia asked, only slightly teasing. She started the car and drove away from the curb, glancing over at Jackson. She had spent the afternoon giving Allison’s bridal catalogues wistful looks and knew, somehow, that Jackson was going to end up marrying her. 

Jackson’s words didn’t disappoint. “Married with a steady job… maybe kids on the way.” He replied promptly, smiling a little crookedly.

Lydia smiled back. “Interesting.” 

“Is it?” Jackson asked, his lips twitching a little.

“It’s interesting if you’ve been thinking about me in that capacity.” Lydia said bluntly. “How many kids do you want?” 

“Two… Maybe three. I can sort of see myself getting to the point where, when the first two kids are older, I get nostalgic and want another one.” Jackson admitted. “Of course… it depends on what my wife wants, as well.” 

“I think that’s a well thought out answer.” Lydia smiled. “Like you weren’t exactly caught off guard by the question.” 

Jackson gazed at her softly, a small smile on his lips. “I don’t think I was, exactly.” He admitted. “I think I’ve been pretty much waiting for you for my entire life.”

“I’m beginning to feel the same way.” Lydia glanced over at Jackson. “I feel like this dinner is practically just a formality. Do you want a big wedding?” 

“I don’t know many people, and the people that would likely end up coming would be people that my parents know, not me.” Jackson admitted. “I’d be happier with a moderately sized wedding, to be honest.”

“I wouldn’t mind that. I have a lot of people I would want to invite, but you’ll get to know them too, before we get married.” Lydia said confidently. “So they’ll be our guests. Not just mine.” 

Jackson reached for her hand, lifted it and kissed the back of her knuckles. “That sounds wonderful.” He murmured.

Lydia’s smile widened. “I have a feeling we’ll be married in a year.” She laughed. “I like you a lot already.” 

Jackson grinned. “I like you a lot, too.” He told her, though he really didn't need to - he'd pretty much put himself out on the line with his ‘waiting my whole life for you’ comment earlier, and it didn't bother him how fast things were going. This was meant to happen. 

“I brought a change of clothes.” Lydia murmured. “Because I thought this might be heading in that direction. If you want to wait, of course, we can. I’m just telling you that you don’t have to worry about trying to convince me or figure out a way to ask me if I want to sleep with you. I do.” 

Jackson drew a deep breath. “Good.” He murmured. “Because I really do. I want you so badly.”

Lydia smiled. “It’s tempting to pull the car over, but I want to have dinner, first.” She admitted. “Keep talking to me. You didn’t grow up in England. Where did you live before?” 

“Illinois, and then Boston.” Jackson murmured, squeezing his fingers around hers. “I was born in New York. What about you?”

“I was born and raised in Beacon Hills. But I spent holidays and summer vacations, sometimes, on the island where my mom lives now. She moved back when I finished high school. It’s near Maryland.”

Jackson smiled. “Maybe we can go back and visit her at some point.”

Lydia laughed. “You want to meet my mom?” She glanced over at him. “Okay.” She grinned. “We’ll have dinner, then sex, then you can buy me a ring and we’ll go to the island.” 

Jackson grinned. “Sounds like a good plan to me.” He told her, nodding. 

***

Lydia smiled wider with each whispered word between residents of the island, as she walked from the dock to the Owens’ house with Jackson. “Everyone out here knows we’re witches and they’re not as scared of us as they used to be, but they know what we can do.” She had raised her voice, looking past Jackson to a sneering woman who wasn’t even trying to pretend she wasn’t staring at Lydia. “And they should be afraid of us and go right back into their houses.” She added, giggling as front doors swung up on either side of the street. “Go on, stop staring at me and tend to your own lives.” 

Jackson looked amused. “I'd have thought they'd have the sense to back off if they know you and your family and what you can do. I'm a bit surprised that some of them are still uppity.” He murmured as he followed after her. 

“That’s just how history seems to work.” Lydia smiled, reaching for his hand. “Forget something from one generation to the next. These older women were younger when I was a kid. They helped my mom and my aunt, but apparently they’ve all gone senile.” The gate opened for her and Jackson, and Lydia tilted her head back to look up as the trees rustled, sending snow down to the ground. 

Jackson looked up as well, his fingers tightening around Lydia’s. He wasn't scared - he was oddly comfortable, and found himself taking deep steadying breaths to temper his excitement. 

“I hope you brought vodka.” Gillian’s voice called out. “Because we need something to toast you with and we’re all out of alcohol in this house.” 

“You say that like you aren’t capable of walking down the street and convincing ten different men to buy you cases of wine.” Lydia scoffed, smiling as she glanced at Jackson. “I’m engaged.” 

“What?” Sally whipped around the corner, wide-eyed. “My baby girl’s engaged?” Her hands fluttered as she approached Lydia, throwing her arms around the younger woman. “Show me the ring!”

Lydia laughed and held her hand up. “I had this overwhelming need to end things with Theo and then Jackson showed up maybe ten minutes later. I know it’s sudden and that’s not like me, but... that’s not like me. This is going to work.” 

Sally cupped Lydia’s face. “Baby, I trust that. I trust you. I can already see the change in you - Theo was a nice boy, but no one should whip you back and forth between being happy and miserable as often as he did.” She looked at Jackson, narrowing her eyes. “Right?”

Jackson nodded. “Absolutely. I'll do my best to make her happy and miserable in equal moderation.”

Lydia burst out laughing. “Do you see why I have to keep him?” She beamed at her mom. “Theo thought I was a goddess and I kind of hated that about him.” 

Sally grinned back at her. “You deserve someone to treat you like the goofball, temperamental, occasional brat you can be.” She agreed, and hugged her again. “I'm so happy for you, baby.”

Lydia smiled slyly and handed a bag full of bottles of alcohol to her mom. “I’m showing Jackson around the house. It might take awhile.” 

“If it’s going to take the kind of long time that I want to pretend you’re not having, even at this age, please remember to spell the doorways and walls.” Sally replied cheerfully, accepting the bottles with a grin. “I don’t need to accidentally hear things I don’t want to hear.”

Lydia shrugged and turned toward Jackson. “Do you have a fear of heights?” 

“Not really.” Jackson replied, shaking his head. “Why?”

“Put your hands on my waist.” Lydia smiled. “And hold on.” 

Jackson squinted at her, a faint smile on his own face, but he did as she said, sliding his hands around her waist and squeezing playfully.

Lydia tilted her head, glancing up before she looked back down at Jackson as they floated up to the top floor. 

Jackson breathed out slowly, gazing around as they floated up. His hands instinctively clenched around Lydia. “Well. This is new.” He murmured. 

“It’s one of my favorite things to do in this house.” Lydia admitted. “There’s a tradition of jumping from the roof at Halloween, too. But I could only do that on Saturday night Halloweens, because traveling here from the other side of the country isn’t as easy as snapping my fingers.” 

Jackson hummed. “You’d think it would be, though. As easy as that. We should look into that.”

“I love you.” Lydia said softly. “I need to tell you something and I want to see what you have to say about it. On September twenty-second, I cast a spell for my true love to find me. I’m not going to tell you what I used in the spell, but I sent it out into the world and Theo showed up here with it, even though he had never been here before. I figure, by the time you found me, I had already done a lot of traveling and Beacon Hills was the first place you could catch up to me. But... what did I use? I need to hear you say it.” 

Jackson gazed back at her steadily. “On September twenty-second, I was sitting in the office in my apartment building, staring at this incredible painting of a woman whose face was obscured with a purple and blue butterfly. I’d been searching for information on the artist for months, and I hadn’t gotten close - not even a bit. I had no windows open, no doors, closed vents, nothing that would even begin to allow something to come into my office, but somehow… a rose petal landed on my keyboard. And as I stared at it, it turned into a butterfly. The same purple and blue butterfly in the painting. And then somehow, I knew. I knew how I could find you.” He exhaled. “It was like - It was magic.”

Lydia’s lips parted and she got tears in her eyes, smiling proudly as she put her arms around Jackson. “I went to Paris after that, to get my things moved back to Beacon Hills. I didn’t see you. I feel that if I had seen you, I would have known. But we could have just missed each other by minutes.” 

Jackson leaned his head to the side to kiss her softly, sighing. “I was on the first plane out of Paris the minute I knew where I had to go to find you.” He wrapped his arms around her tightly, smiling dazedly. “I was in love with you even before I knew who you were.”

“The idea of not having you in my life at all... I’m glad you came looking for me.” Lydia murmured. “I felt like something was going to change before you showed up. It was like I could feel you getting closer.” 

Jackson smiled at her, pressing his forehead against hers. “I’m not sure what I would’ve done if you’d still been with your ex by the time I’d found you. I don’t - I don’t think I would’ve known what to do with myself.”

“Well, we won’t have to ever worry about that.” Lydia led the way into the bedroom, the door closing behind them and sounds from outside fading into silence. 

Jackson followed her easily, lifting a hand and cupping her face before tugging her to him and kissing her deeply.

Lydia kissed back, putting her arms around his neck. 

“I love you.” Jackson murmured, lifting her up with one arm.

“I love you, too.” Lydia sighed. “I don’t need anyone but my cousin to be at our wedding. She’s like a sister to me, she’d kill me if she missed it. But I should call her. In a few hours.” She smiled. “We could get married right here, or right when we get back to Beacon Hills. I don’t need to wait and I don’t need a crowd. Just you.” 

Jackson held her close to him, walking toward the bed and laying down as he clutched her to his chest. He lifted her hand and kissed her palm softly. “I’m perfectly happy with just your family here. Would your cousin have a problem with coming out here?”

“Nope. Her mom is here and she doesn’t get to see her too often. Well, she’s seen her more often lately because I keep wandering back and forth between here, Paris and Beacon Hills. But she’ll bring her husbands-to-be. I don’t think she plans to ever travel without them again.” Lydia smiled. “I can relate.” 

Jackson grinned, and pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. “Then we’re all a pretty good match, because I don’t have plans to ever go anywhere without you for the rest of my life.”

***

Lydia waited at the airport for Allison, Scott and Stiles as she leaned against Jackson, the next morning. She had a wedding gown waiting for her at home, where Jackson wasn’t allowed to go until after the wedding, and she hoped her cousin would forgive her for ordering the purple, green and white gown that Allison had fallen in love with, months earlier. Lydia’s gown was light blue and purple on the bodice, with blue and purple butterflies along the skirt and train. It had been created months earlier by a seamstress on the island, who hadn’t been sure at the time why she felt the need to create something that looked like faeries themselves had asked for it. Lydia had known the dress was meant for her, the second she saw it. She wondered if one of Theo’s rose petal butterflies had escaped from the path he sent it on and went flitting off to the dressmaker’s shop, instead. Even though it was winter, Lydia planned to get married barefoot, right in the garden that overlooked the sea, at the edge of the property. She doubted the snow would get in her way. Cupcakes were baking in the oven at home, and she trusted her mom and aunt to make sure they didn’t burn. 

Jackson pressed a kiss to her temple, smiling and holding her close as he waited silently beside her.

Allison made her way off of the plane, clutching Stiles’ hand in hers and looking around for her cousin eagerly.

Lydia waved to Allison. “Ally!” She called out, smiling.

Stiles stopped, turning to wait for Scott to catch up. 

Scott hurried after them, grinning as he bumped his shoulder into Stiles’.

Allison squealed, running toward Lydia and hugging her. “Hi!”

Lydia laughed as she hugged back. “Hi. Come on, we have a busy day ahead of us. You and I are getting manicures and pedicures while the guys go to the store with Jackson.” She paused, her breath catching in her throat as her gaze fell on Theo, who had just approached Scott and Stiles. She gulped, but nodded to herself. “Theo, too.” 

Allison looked back over her shoulder and cleared her throat, nodding. “Yeah, he insisted on coming.” She murmured softly. “Are you going to be okay with that?”

“Does he remember being with me at all?” Lydia asked quietly. 

Allison gazed at Theo and sighed. “Sometimes it seems like he does. He’ll do something, and it’ll be such a you thing to do… but other times, it’s just…. I don’t know.”

Lydia glanced at Jackson, not sure what to say to him. She envied Allison a little; her cousin hadn’t needed many words to express that she was interested in both of her husbands-to-be, and the attraction had been mutual on all sides. Jackson and Theo didn’t even know one another. For things to work out, their attraction would have to be just as instantaneous as hers had been with both men. And that was assuming that Theo knew what she had done to him and still wanted her, in spite of it. 

Jackson was staring at Theo with a cocked head, his arm instinctively tightening around Lydia. 

“Just give me a second?” Lydia asked softly. She walked over to Theo, taking a deep breath. “What are you doing here?” She asked, her tone not accusing. She wanted to hear him tell her, in his own words, without her leading him to say what she was hoping he would. 

Theo looked at her helplessly. “I just - I felt like I had to be here. I don't know why, I just - I had to come. When they told me that you were - that you were getting married, it…” He swallowed, reaching a hand up to touch his chest. “It hurt. A lot.”

Lydia’s gaze went to Theo’s hand on his chest. She looked back up at him. “Do you know why it hurt?” She stared at him. “Did you...” She trailed off, not sure how to ask without telling him what she had done to their relationship. 

Theo hesitated, looking down at her. 

“Theo.” Lydia sighed. “Why did you come here?” She asked again. 

“Because I know what you did.” He said eventually, swallowing roughly. “I know you cast a spell. I know I drove you to it. It… worked. Until it didn't. Until I found out you were getting married to someone else not even a day after you met him.” Theo looked down. “I know I'm not perfect, Lydia, but please… I love you. Please don't let me live my life without you.”

Lydia glanced back at Jackson. Her gaze went to where her cousin stood with Stiles and Scott. 

Allison threaded her fingers through Scott’s and squeezed tightly before leaning her head against Stiles’ shoulder, her eyes soft.

Jackson gently touched Lydia’s hand and said, softly, “He did find you first, when you cast your true love spell.”

Lydia thought about the generations of women who died for their devotion to one man, and how she and Allison weren't raised on the island. She laced her fingers with Jackson’s and turned again, kissing Theo. 

Theo just about melted against her, clutching her against him and kissing her desperately. 

Lydia could hear the usual, distant muttering from other residents of the island who were passing through the airport on their way back to their homes. She laughed against Theo’s mouth, still not letting go of Jackson’s hand as she leaned back against her husband-to-be, eyeing the younger man. “You never did formally ask me to marry you.” She teased. “But Jackson took care of that part and there are dresses.” She glanced at Allison, nodding. “Dresses. Plural. We won’t live here, we won’t raise our kids here. Beacon Hills is our home. But the Owens women have always defied expectation and convention. Why stop now? Feel like marrying two people today?” She tilted her head back slightly, glancing from Theo to Jackson. “Do you?” 

Jackson looked amused. “I'm pretty sure I'll just be marrying the one person, but I don't mind if the one marries two.” He pressed a kiss to her temple gently. 

Theo smiled softly. “I want to. More than anything, Lydia.” He exhaled shakily and then laughed. “God. I should have a ring.”

“You can go get one while you guys are getting everything else you need.” Lydia laughed shakily. “Go. Allison and I have things to do. Come to the house when you’re done.” 

Theo grinned and leaned in to kiss her again. “Okay.” He murmured. 

Allison grinned up at each of her men fondly, kissing each one softly. “I love you, and I love you. I'll see you later.”

Stiles waved goodbye as he walked out through the lobby. 

Lydia turned toward Allison. “We need to get to the salon. Come on.” 

Allison nodded. “Lead the way.” She murmured, turning to follow her cousin. 

Hours later, around sunset, Lydia stood barefoot on the cliff, her hair cascading down her back in curls. The ceremony was over and she felt the chill in the air that came with the darkness. She didn’t want to go in, she wanted to see the stars and the first sunrise she would have as a married woman. 

Jackson wound his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on top of her head. 

Theo stood beside her, his arm pressed against hers, their sides flush together and a smile on his face. 

Lydia laughed. “I love you.” She murmured. 

They didn't quite answer in unison, but it was close as Jackson and Theo both murmured, “I love you,” in return, warm, happy smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
